


Courage

by CuddleFluffy



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Destiny, Difficult Decisions, Eventual Smut, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for bringing you this monstrosity., Multi, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Limited, Slavery, Soulmates, Trauma, dark themes, long haul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleFluffy/pseuds/CuddleFluffy
Summary: Thalia has lost everything. Her family is dead, her kingdom is in ruins, and all of it is her fault. Captured and enslaved by Lady Maader, she loses all hope until she meets Sinbad, a singularity who will throw her fate off course, sweeping her up in his orbit. For the first time in her life, she has a dream of her own-- to make this boy a king.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've already posted this story on another website, but my friends have told me that I might get more reviews on here and I'm a glutton for reviews and comments (hint hint). I have been going through and editing older chapters because my writing style has improved so much thanks to help from friends! There are, as of this update, 41 chapters published on FanFiction, but since the older ones need work, I'm waiting to fix them before I put them up here (I didn't quite hit my stride until chapter 30ish). That way, you guys don't have to suffer through my terrible life-- I mean writing choices. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> One more thing. I have some content on my Tumblr, username FluffyFluffemz, and it should be under the tag Courage. I also have done some art and world-building posts which can be found on my DA, username ChibiSekai.

Thalia's hurried footsteps echoed across Napolia's dark, empty streets, which had been vacated by all but the most inebriated of Reim's citizens for the night. She was not alone, however— she was prey, and the hunters were fast on her tail. Though she had managed to evade them for the moment, they were certain to catch up with her. Her pursuers were highly trained guards, and she was a twelve year old girl who spent more time with her nose in a book than doing anything that could be considered physical activity. Her body was already tiring, her sides aching with every gasping inhale and her legs burning. There was no foreseeable scenario in which she could outrun them, which left her with only one option: she would have to outsmart them.  
  
She stopped to scan her surroundings. Barren fruit and vegetable stands lined the walls of white and red buildings. In front of the buildings sat a stack of barrels that would be large enough to hide her small stature, she noted, ducking behind the fortuitous caskets just as the clatter of armored men's footsteps approached.  
  
She covered her mouth, trying to mask her wheezing breaths as they paused uncomfortably close to her hiding place to discuss their search.  
  
"Which way did she go?"  
  
Her entire body tensed as a breeze kicked up, rustling her silken peplos. Had they heard her?  
  
"She can't have gone far. She's just a girl."  
  
Apparently not. She allowed herself to relax just a little.  
  
"You three check the left. We'll look for her near the market."  
  
As their metallic footsteps clamored off in different directions, she breathed a sigh of relief. Now there was time to think clearly.  
  
The young girl took yet another sweeping survey of her surroundings, becoming increasingly unsettled. She had never been to Napolia without her father and several bodyguards, especially not at night. During the day, with bustling streets, buildings gleaming in the sunlight, and plenty of protection, the city seemed like an entirely different world. Now, the buildings felt looming instead of grand, the streets felt desolate instead of lively, and she felt vulnerable.  
  
Rumors of how dangerous the city could be at night flooded her memories, raising the hairs on her neck. There was a reason she'd run into so few witnesses tonight. Tales of murders and robberies were no rarity. Bodies were recovered on nearly a daily basis. From the small kingdom of Attica, where she had grown up, those rumors had seemed nothing more than salacious gossip whispered by the idle nobles and rapacious traders, but now she believed them.  
  
Up until this moment, she had felt like she'd been playing a game of hide and seek. When she had first stowed away on the ship that would carry her away from Attica, there had been a sense of adventure. Even when she recognized her father's men tailing her, she had felt a thrill escaping them. Now, that excitement was transforming into dread.  
  
Thalia began to panic, backing out clumsily into the street. Perhaps she had been too hasty in her decision to run away from home. Perhaps she could turn back now. The guards couldn't have gone far. She just needed to go find them—  
  
Suddenly, she bumped into something warm and solid.  
  
"Huh?" a male voice grunted.  
  
_Is this one of the guards? Why isn't he wearing armor?_ _  
_ _  
_ The young girl's thoughts were interrupted by a large hand wrapping itself around her wrist and jerking her around. Her eyes met with a broad, tunicked chest, following it up to where a menacing grin was unfurling upon a gruff, entirely unfamiliar face. Thalia unsuccessfully attempted to jerk her hand away from him. He merely tightened his painful grip. Her breath began to hitch as the reality of her situation washed over her.  
  
This man did not work for her father.  
  
This man did not have good intentions.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream. The guards she was avoiding moments ago would be her saving grace, if only she could alert them. The man was faster than she, though, and had already pulled her against him, muffling her cries with his hand. She fought and gnashed, kicking obstinately, but no matter how hard she resisted, she couldn't shake him off. He was too strong and she was too small. The girl whimpered pathetically. No one had ever dared to treat her like this before, not without her father ordering it.  
  
The stranger didn't say a word as he started walking, and she had no choice but to stagger along with him through the commercial district. Thalia began to dare to hope for her rescue. They were close to the market, where half the guards had said they would be looking for her. If they just turned left here—  
  
They turned right. Thalia flew into another rage, squirming and releasing muffled curses. Her small fists flew in every direction, trying to land a decent hit on her kidnapper. Through all of it, he remained silent, save for a single amused chuckle.  
  
They eventually reached the docks— where her adventure in Napolia had begun. She could even see the merchant ship she had stowed away on, her country's flag waving proudly above it. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this. Things had been going so well, but now…  
  
They boarded an unfamiliar ship, where finally the silence was broken.  
  
"Picked up one more on the way!" Her captor shouted to a gang of men aboard the ship. They were of all shapes and sizes, but none of them looked like people she would like to get to know. Her captor continued, "This one's dressed funny, but she's got a good face. Never seen one like it." He leaned down, beard and breath scratching her ear, and lowered his voice. "Where you from, little girl?" He finally removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
Thalia tried her best to channel the regal and imposing posture of her parents and announced, "I am Thalia, princess of Attica and daughter of King Hypatos and Queen Kayra. Unhand me at once or I will-"  
  
The man laughed, kicking her in the back of her knees and sending her sprawling on the worn, wooden planks. She was unsure if it was her hands or her pride that stung more.  
  
"Lookie here, boys! This one fancies she's a princess!" Her captor squatted down and pulled her head by the tight plaits of her hair, bringing her gaze to his. He practically spat, his rancid breath invading her nose. "Attica? Even better. Atticans sell for a top price. No matter who you are where you came from, this here is Reim. Foreigners don't have no rights. That means I get to claim you as property." He slammed her head back down to emphasize his point. "get it?"  
  
"Careful, Brutus." Another man, just as big, approached them. "If you damage the merchandise, we won't get the full pay."  
  
He reached out his hand to Thalia with a smile that, in other circumstances, might have been mistaken for kindness. She twisted her head away from him in refusal. She would not cooperate with these barbarians.  
  
Someone pulled her to her feet by her braids, making her yelp. It was the one called Brutus. She kicked at him again as he shoved her down the hatch and into the hold. It was dark, the air heavy with must. She gagged at the smell. Never in her life had she been exposed to such filth. Brutus shoved her onto the floor and walked to the back of the room to illuminate a lantern. To her horror, the dim light revealed three other children tied up and dressed in rags. Two of them looked terrified, while the third wore a strangely relieved expression when she met Thalia's eyes. Something sharp pressed against against the nape of her neck.  
  
"Undress."  
  
Pivoting her head around, she took in the glint of a sword in the dim light.  
  
"Excuse me?" She clutched her shawl more tightly around her shoulders, as if that would protect her.  
  
With his free hand, Brutus thrust a rough woolen tunic at her. "Undress and put that on."  
  
She still didn't move, half expecting him to leave the room. The point of the sword dug in deeper.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself again."  
  
Thalia obeyed, Tears stinging her eyes as she removed her coin purse and jewelry and her bright, fine linens and silks one by one. The entire time, she felt this terrifying man's eyes boring into her exposed flesh. She quickly put on the cheap tunic, grateful for its protection, however scratchy. Brutus then tied her wrists and ankles together with rope and blew out the lantern, leaving her and the other children to sit in the dark.  
  
She wasn't sure how long they were left there. They did not receive meals, and only a small amount of water was allotted to them at a time. Occasionally, she attempted to initiate conversations with the other children, who were fairly open about their circumstances.  
  
The youngest child was named Cassius. He was not sure how old he was, but the way he struggled to pronounce certain letters told her he was still fairly young. From what she could ascertain, he had been living on the streets since his parents died. He'd gotten by mostly with assistance from former friends of his parents.  
  
Six year old Dulcia had been orphaned when her parents caught the plague a few months ago. She had been surviving, if you could call it that, by rummaging in garbage for leftover food. That certainly explained the way she smelled.  
  
The last child was called Dinarzade. She was the oldest of the children, aside from Thalia. Dinarzade seemed overly optimistic for her situation, and Thalia could not help but look down on her for it. Her parents had actually sold her to these men, yet she had the audacity to believe that "things would work out" and "maybe someone will save us." Still, her words tended a small flame that still burned in Thalia's chest. Maybe that kind of audacity is just what she needed to get through this.  
  
She closed her eyes, stifling tears of her own. She was a princess, but she had been treated so roughly by these men. That Brutus man had called her property? Slaves were property. Did that mean she was going to become a slave? Righteous indignation flared within her. They could not treat her this way. When her father heard of this, he would not stand by idly!  
  
But she couldn't get word to him from this ship. This whole adventure had been a mistake. She'd tried to escape her responsibilities, and now she was suffering the consequences. She recalled the day she had decided to run away

* * *

  
  
It had been an unremarkable day so far, routine in every way. Thalia’s morning had started with her daily lessons, followed by lunch and more lessons. She had studied well today, so she had been permitted some free time, which she had spent reading a tome about her country's economic history. Then, she had come to the balneae for her evening bath.  
  
Thalia sank deeper into the tub, allowing her sister's smooth singing drifting in from the other room to carry her into a realm of relaxation.  
  
Kayra was really only Thalia's half sister. They shared the same mother, but Kayra's father had passed away long before Thalia was born. Kayra and their mother, Simay, both hailed from Parthevia. She envied their loose, aubergine curls and the thick lashes that rimmed their honey eyes.  
  
Thalia played with her own hair, the dark brown color of wet dirt. She took more after her father, who was a prime example of an Attican citizen. Straight noses, earthy tones, and almond eyes were all hallmarks of the inhabitants of the island kingdom. These features themselves were not less attractive than her mother and sister's Parthevian ones, but Thalia felt she had gotten stuck with an odd mix of Parthevian and Attican traits that seemed poorly cobbled together, like a broken sculpture hastily repaired with the wrong pieces.  
  
In some ways, it felt as though her looks were a metaphor for her own birth and the circumstances surrounding it. As the only princess eligible for the throne, Thalia had quite the thorough education on the history of Attican Empire and its devastating fall at the hands of Reim and Parthevia. Attica had only been allowed to keep its current holdings because of skillful political maneuvers by the previous king. Keeping two warring empires at bay was no small feat, but her grandfather Aegaeon had done just that through a marriage treaty between her mother and father. Thalia didn't know much about her mother's life before her marriage to her father, but Kayra had once uncharacteristically waxed nostalgic about the days in Parthevia, when their mother's smile was genuine and she didn't reek of alcohol.  
  
Thalia opened her eyes and stared longingly at a fresco of a mother affectionately embracing her child. She had grown up seeing that wall-painting, believing if she just tried hard enough, one day her mother would hold her like that as well. It had been nothing but a child's dream.  
  
Her eyes drifted to another wall adorned with a loving couple gazing adoringly into each other's eyes. No such couples existed in this palace.  
  
After acquiring his heir, her father had checked out of the marriage entirely. He'd kept many women on the side over the years and almost never visited their mother. When her parents did run into each other in the palace, the shouting could be heard from outside the walls. Though her grandfather had eschewed a war, it seemed even the most peaceful solution had not been without casualties.  
  
The singing stopped, and Thalia snapped back to reality. Her sister usually practiced for an hour in the evenings, which meant Thalia had been in the bath even longer. Her pruny fingers confirmed her observation, and Thalia stepped out of the bath onto the cold, marble floor, accepting a towel from the on duty slave.  
  
The slave was about the same age as she, twelve years old, and had been working for the family for a few months now. This particular servant was so skilled at drifting into the background that Thalia occasionally forgot she was not alone. She had tried to make conversation with the slave girl before, but found her company less than stimulating. As such, Thalia now reserved her energies for her equals, though there were no free persons her age at the palace. Even Kayra was her senior by six years.  
  
Thalia held her arms up for the young slave, who nimbly pinned the sleeves on her peplos. Black markings on the girl's palm caught Thalia's attention.  
  
"What is that?" Thalia asked commandingly.  
  
The slave girl bowed her head in shame.  
  
"I don't dare lie to you, Princess. I've been trying to learn to read. These are letters for me to practice remembering throughout the day. I know a lowly slave such as myself is not supposed to covet knowledge..."  
  
Thalia raised her chin, sending the slave girl cowering.  
  
"That's an admirable pursuit," Thalia assured her. "Learn as much as you can. You'll be better able to serve me."  
  
The girl's eyes widened and she stood a little taller.  
  
"Princess! Thank you for your blessing!"  
  
Thalia nodded, folding her hands in front of her and walking toward the door. This slave… maybe she wasn't quite on Thalia's level, but if she had a hunger for learning, maybe someday she would be good company. The princess stopped and turned to face her servant once again.  
  
"By the way, I don't believe I've ever asked your name."  
  
Apprehension flashed across the girl's face, but she schooled it into a serenely submissive smile.  
  
"Sappho."  
  
"Thank you, Sappho." She reached out and patted her head like a little sister, but quickly withdrew her hand when she noticed Sappho's fragile shoulders tense with discomfort. "For everything you do."  
  
Sappho escorted Thalia through the halls of the palace. Their destination had been Thalia's room in the women's quarters, where Sappho would prepare her for dinner. However, as she wandered past the throne room, she noticed something odd. She could hear both her mother and father's voices, and neither of them were yelling. She strode past the guards and around the corner, then stopped, motioning for Sappho to be silent.  
  
Thalia's parents often told her that those who knew what was spoken behind closed doors in the palace could insulate themselves from most power struggles. She regularly made it her business to find out everything she could through loyal maids and her own reconnaissance. As she stood hunched over with her ear pressed against the wall of the throne room, she knew she would be in trouble if she were caught eavesdropping, but when she had realized her parents were in the same room and not fighting, she knew something gravely serious must be happening.  
  
From the other side of the partition, she heard a lilting voice introduce itself as an oracle.  
  
"I read the rukh," the voice's owner elaborated, "and they tell me the future. I have seen grave danger for your kingdom."  
  
Thalia almost laughed. How did someone who spoke such superstitious nonsense manage to get an audience with her parents? Her mother did not show as much restraint and snorted loudly.  
  
"Who let a charlatan like you in here?" Her words were less slurred than usual. "Guards!"  
  
"Silence, you damnable woman!" Hypatos shouted, "Do not meddle in the affairs of my country." He then directed his words to the oracle "Our kingdom has long depended on the old ways for survival. Please continue."  
  
Even from the other side of the wall, Thalia could hear smugness oozing from the stranger's mouth. "Yes, your majesty. With the death of the patriarch, her highness's family no longer holds the political sway it once did over the Parthevian noble family. The treaty will be broken, and Parthevia will slaughter your entire kingdom."  
  
A heavy silence was broken by her mother's terse response, "Any person with their wits about them could tell as much. Is that the best your future vision can do? Tell us what we already know? Hypatos, just send her away. Why entertain such an obvious fraud?"  
  
Thalia tensed, expecting another outburst from her father. Instead, the "oracle" spoke again.  
  
"I did not come to tell you what already is. I came to tell you how you can save your country."  
  
Her father's voice cracked. "How?"  
  
"You must align yourself with Reim. A marriage between your heir and the prince of Reim will please the rukh and provide protection to your family."  
  
Thalia had met Nerva Julius Caluades once before. She had found his personality so thoroughly repulsive that she'd prayed she would never have to so much as be in the same room with him again.  
  
Simay came to her defense. "Hypatos and his ancestors have done everything they can to keep this proud nation independent, and you dare come in here and suggest we surrender to Reim?"  
  
She had a point. Simay had been a noble, but she was never going to inherit the throne. Her family had enough political power to force the government to ensure her safety without her having the ability to claim the land as her own. If the heir of the Kingdom of Attica married the heir of Reim, it would be as good as surrendering Attica over to Reim on a silver plate.  
  
The defeated tone in her father's voice told her that however much he wanted to remain independent, he had been backed into a corner. "Call for the Royal Messenger. Send a message to Reim's Emperor offering my daughter Thalia's hand in marriage. Do it quickly."  
  
"But Sire, shouldn't you consult with the priestess of Asena first?" a voice unknown to Thalia asked.  
  
_Yes, consult with the priestess._ Maybe Thalia could bribe her into convincing him the marriage was a terrible idea.  
  
"Can't you see the goddess has abandoned us?" her father shouted. "This is all because of my cursed daughter! Asena still hasn't forgiven her for her unnatural—"  
  
Simay cut him off. "You superstitious fool and your damned religion. The only thing unnatural in this palace is your idiocy."  
  
Multiple parts of that conversation made Thalia cringe, but the word 'unnatural' unearthed a sick feeling in her gut. Every time her father called her that, in dredged up echoes of memories she'd spent two years forgetting. She wasn't the same girl now, and his precious goddess didn't exist. Thalia could not be blamed for her relative's demise, but old age certainly could. Her grandfather had been approaching eighty.  
  
"Forget the priestess," Hypatos barked. "Just do as I said. Go send the message."  
  
_No…_ _  
_  
Thalia's blood ran frigid. She refused to marry Nerva Julius Calaudes. He was so much older than her, so pompous. Would they end up like her mother and father? Would she turn to drink while he kept whores on the side?  
  
More importantly, how could she allow her father to hand over Attica so easily? She could not let that happen. Her father and mother had failed to protect both her and her country. She had to take her life and the future of Attica into her own hands. She would run away, only to return when her parents had come up with another solution. There had to be one. She just needed to buy herself time.  
  
Weeks passed, and the marriage plans were finalized. So were her plans to escape. With the reluctant help of Sappho, she stole onto a merchant ship set for Reim, where she would offer her services as a tutor to some noble family. She would have to learn to support herself, but that was alright. For the first time in her life, she was truly free.

* * *

  
  
"Stand up!" Brutus's voice bellowed in her ear. She yelped as a rough hand dragged her to her feet by her hair. Half-delusional from thirst and hunger, she tried to open her eyes, but the bright light was painful. She hadn't seen the sun in what must have been days, judging by her parched lips and lightheadedness.  
  
Her time spent in the darkness had been a nightmare. Her hands and ankles chafed from the rough rope, and her body ached to be able to stretch.

Apart from initial introductions, the children had not talked much. In the beginning, the younger ones would scream and cry, but they quickly learned that doing so would only earn them a beating. Instead, soft sobbing and sniffles, along with Dinarzade's occasional quiet singing and muffled murmurs of the men standing guard outside, were the only sounds that graced Thalia's ears. She had drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to stay awake for lack of stimulation. When Brutus had rudely awoken her, she'd been retreating in the sanctuary of her dreams.  
  
Now, sunlight flooded in through the open door, invading every corner of the room. Thalia would have tried to shield her eyes with her hands, but the ties around her wrist had rendered that option effectively useless.  
  
From the sound of it, the other children were receiving the same treatment. She desperately tried to see what was going on through squinting eyes, but all she could make out were shadows and light. A kick in the back of her leg combined with a shove and another command from Brutus, this time to "get moving", sent her limping in an unknown direction.  
  
Her ankles were no longer bound, she realized. He must have cut her restraints while she was asleep. She could run for it, she thought, if only her legs would straighten— but they were stiff from such a long period of immobility. She shouted at Brutus indignantly as he once again pushed her forward sending her stumbling blindly for a while. Finally, a swift kick in the back of the knees sent her kneeling. The miserable cries and sniffles of the other children soon followed her, and they quickly joined her on the ground.  
  
"Hello, children. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Lady Maader," a feminine voice purred from in front of her. Thalia's vision was returning to her, and she lifted her head to see the speaker. A beautiful raven haired woman was smiling down at them kindly. Thalia was relieved to see what seemed to be a friendly face.  
  
Then Lady Maader's eyes un-crinkled and fixed on Thalia, whose heart skipped a beat. This woman's eyes were black like a demon's. She approached Thalia and took her chin between thumb and forefinger, tilting her head for better inspection.  
  
"My, you are quite the pretty one. My men told me as much, but I just had to see for myself. They also tell me you're from Attica? Atticans have many talents. What is yours, young lady?"  
  
Thalia briefly considered lying before deciding the truth was a safer route. "I'm educated in reading, maths, politics, history, and the physical sciences. I can speak and read in Torran. I am also trained in the arts of singing, dance, and the lyre."  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed and she looked up at Brutus. "Where did you say you picked this one up again? She's much more well educated than the kind you usually bring in, even for an Attican."  
  
"We picked her up off the streets of Napolia. She tried to claim she was a princess," he guffawed, smacking Thalia on the back as though she were his buddy, in on the joke. She did not laugh.  
  
Lady Maader also seemed unamused. She forcefully recoiled from Thalia, the blood draining from her face. Thalia felt a glimmer of hope. This woman believed her. This woman would return her to her parents.  
  
"You fools!" the woman cried. "Do you realize what you've done? This girl could be the destruction of the entire company if she's found!" She paced back and forth, equal parts rage and terror written on her face. When Lady Maader spoke again, her voice was thin. "No matter. It's too late, now. If we let her go, she will report us. It will be an international incident. The company cannot afford such a scandal."  
  
Tears welled in Thalia's eyes. How could this woman not return her? It was the right thing to do. If morals would not move this woman to compassion, perhaps a bribe would convince her to send Thalia home.  
  
"I won't report you," the princess pleaded. "Please return me to my parents. They'll surely reward you. Riches, influence, whatever you want will be yours!"  
  
The woman turned once again to face Thalia and smiled kindly. "There, now, dear. We both know your parents can't afford to give away what little is left of your country's fortune. Welcome to your new home. What is your name?"  
  
"I am Princess Thalia Alexandris of Attica." She tried to sound authoritative, defiant, but the words that left her parched mouth fell flat.  
  
The lady smiled once more, only this time it sent chills down Thalia's spine. "Wrong. Your new name is Echo. We can't have anyone discovering who you really are, can we?" She turned to the men. "Take her to the punishment room. Don't let her out until she's learned her new name."  
  
" _Punishment?!_ I am an Alexandris!"  
  
She stomped on Brutus's foot as he grabbed her once again.  
  
"Unhand me, you insolent—!" His hand covered her mouth and her muffled protests quickly died down. She was beginning to understand that fighting someone several times her size was a futile pursuit.  
  
Brutus dragged her into a large, grandiose building, through magnificent corridors where they passed children her age and younger, who stopped their chores to watch her pass, unmoved by her tear-stained face. One of the children obediently opened a large wooden door without Brutus having to communicate anything. The hallways behind this door appeared more like a dungeon. Instead of smooth marble, the wall consisted of concrete slabs. Torches lit the path to another smaller wooden door. He shoved her into that room, a square, slightly flooded chamber lit by a grate in the ceiling, and, after cutting her wrist ties, locked her in there alone.  
  
Her rags soaking wet, she lifted herself off the ground and, screaming, pounded against the door until splinters from the wooden door lodged their way into the pads of her fists. At last, voice hoarse from shouting, she backed away from the door. Her efforts were useless. No one was coming.

Over the coming hours, she entertained herself by watching the drops of blood seeping from her splinters mingle with the cold water around her feet. She liked how it diffused into nothingness, like her current suffering was so minute, maybe it would become just a drop in the ocean of her life.  
  
She needed to escape. She needed to tell her parents where she was somehow.  
  
When Lady Maader came for her, the stars shone brightly in the night sky through the vent. Thalia was shivering violently, huddled against the rough wall. The sun had been in the west when she was brought in here. How long had it been? Three hours? Five?  
  
"What is your name?" the woman asked.  
  
"Tha—" Thalia stopped, remembering she'd been given a different name. "Echo. My name is Echo."  
  
The woman leaned over Thalia, cooing, "That's a good girl. You poor dear. Look what Brutus did to you. Come, let's get you somewhere you can warm up."  
  
Thalia distinctly remembered that her presence here had been at Lady Maader's command, but let the woman escort her to a room with a lit hearth without question. Lady Maader gestured for her to sit down in a large chair.  
  
"Tea?" the woman asked, smiling and holding up a mug. Thalia gratefully accepted the warm beverage, savoring the heat as it warmed her throat  
  
"You don't ever have to go back there again once you become one of my children," the matron told her gently. Thalia frowned, not understanding the woman's words.  
  
"Don't I already belong to you?"  
  
The woman's smile remained in place, but her eyes took on a manic quality that chilled Thalia to her core.  
  
"You're not my child yet, but you will be."

* * *

  
  
Thalia's first year as a slave had been tumultuous. At first, she had resented Lady Maader. The woman had tortured Thalia so badly, especially the time she'd tried to escape. She had given a sealed letter containing her identity to a sailor, begging him to take it to Attica. Without even opening it, he'd taken it to Lady Maader, who had been furious. She had ordered Thalia to undergo water curing.  
  
"Water curing." The name of this torture method didn't sound unpleasant at all, but Thalia had quickly learned not to underestimate her mistress's cruelty. Water had been forced down Thalia's throat until she vomited. How could someone who caused pain like that be forgiven?  
  
However, Thalia's relationship with Lady Maader quickly became much more complex. After ordering severe punishments for Thalia, Lady Maader would comfort her with praise and warm embraces. The broken princess began to crave her Lady's affection, going to no small effort to earn approval. During Thalia's childhood, her own mother had rarely shown her any form of tenderness. Thalia lapped up this new form of attention eagerly, forgetting any desire to escape.  
  
Thanks to her dedication to Lady Maader, Thalia quickly moved up the ranks as a slave. When Thalia had put on a performance of traditional Attican dance, Lady Maader had been so pleased that she had decided to have Thalia train some of the older girls. They would eventually perform in the colosseum in front of thousands of people, and Thalia was thrilled at the prospect. That was to be in the future, however. Currently, she served snacks and hot tea to important clientele as they waited for a meeting with her Lady.  
  
As she rushed past an older gentleman, tray of tea in hand, she lightly chided him for the lewd comment he'd tossed in her direction. Incidents like this were becoming more and more common as she got older. She hated it, but Lady Maader said it was normal, and that she should do her best not to make her displeasure known to the customers.

Responding to the clients was a precarious endeavor. If her refusal to acknowledge the remarks offended the patron, she would be punished. If she indulged the comments, she would be seen as immoral, and it would reflect badly on both her reputation and her Lady. She had learned the safest route was to playfully rebuke the comments. So far, it had diffused every situation, but some of the clients were becoming more persistent. She feared for her own safety.  
  
She finally caught sight of the women she had been serving. They were a pair of noblewomen who looked to be Parthevians on vacation. Thalia generally did not find these types particularly useful to eavesdrop on. They tended to talk about fashion and scandals, nothing of interest to her. Today, however, their topic piqued her interest.  
  
The woman in a blue dress sighed in frustration. "I almost couldn't afford this vacation. My son's tutor costs our family a fortune. My husband insists on him because he's Attican. You know, it's fashionable to have your children tutored by an Attican nowadays, but I still feel like we're being robbed blind."  
  
The other woman, clad in yellow, responded. "Speaking of Attica, have you heard?  
  
Thalia stopped approaching them and slipped behind a pillar instead. She wanted to listen to the rest of the conversation. It was unusual to hear Parthevians talk about her tiny island country, to say the least.  
  
"Heard what?" The woman in blue sounded thoroughly disinterested.  
  
"They've finally been conquered. Another fine victory for the Parthevian Empire." The speaker let out a satisfied laugh. "General Barbarossa led the attack, but I hear the real hero was our dear Princess Serendine. She earned the nickname 'Venomous Spider Princess' thanks to her contribution in eliminating the royal family. "  
  
Thalia's body went numb. Attica had been conquered?  
  
Serendine… she knew that name. On her frequent visits to Parthevia with her mother and sister, Thalia had often played with her. Growing up together, Thalia had been her shadow. Wherever the Parthevian princess went, Thalia was close behind, watching as her fellow princess handled swords and horses, things Thalia was never allowed to touch. If she tried, one of her retainers would quickly swoop in and scold her, reminding her that only men and barbarian women did such things. But, sometimes, when no one was looking, Serendine would sneak off with her and teach her tidbits about the world beyond the constraints of being an Attican princess.  
  
Thalia's grip on the tray she was holding loosened. As the princesses had grown older, Thalia had lost interest in the forbidden world of men and barbarians, but never interest in Serendine, her closest friend. Thalia had thought the world of her fellow princess. How could Serendine… Had she heard incorrectly?  
  
Metal clattered onto the ground and hot liquid licked at her ankles. The two women stood up and peered around the pillar.  
  
"Oh, dear. It's one of those slave children."  
  
"Doesn't she look Attican? Poor thing must have overheard us..."  
  
"Wretched girl, were you eavesdropping?"  
  
Thalia ignored them and ran as fast as her feet could carry her all the way to Lady Maader's office. She banged on the door until Kil answered.  
  
The short girl looked perturbed. "Are you daft? What do you want? You're disturbing Lady Maader!"  
  
Thalia shoved Kil out of the way, ignoring her snide comments. Lady Maader was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork.  
  
Thalia took a deep breath, then, in a shaking voice asked, "Is it true?"  
  
Lady Maader's face melted into a confusingly smug expression. Couldn't she see her child was falling apart? Why did Thalia's master look as though this fact gave her pleasure?  
  
"Is what true, my dear girl?"  
  
"Attica… is it… has it been…?" Thalia's whole body shook violently so that she struggled to stay standing.  
  
Her benefactor leaned forward, clearly amused. "If you're asking about whether or not Attica is still a country, the answer is no. Parthevia invaded and took over."  
  
"What about my family? Are they…?" She choked on the dryness of her own mouth.  
  
"My dear, I'm your family now. It's unfortunate about the royal family, but it would be too troublesome for Parthevia to keep them alive, don't you think?"  
  
What was Lady Maader saying? Her family's lives were "too troublesome"? Maybe they hadn't shown her affection the way Lady Maader had, but they were her flesh and blood. She was inextricably bound to them. Lady Maader had taken care of Thalia this last year. How could she just mock Thalia's loss like this?  
  
Thalia stiffened. She'd grown complacent in this place and lost her focus on what was important: her duty to her country and her family. Her faith in Lady Maader had been misplaced. This woman did not care for her. She did not show an ounce of sympathy for Thalia's grief. Her birth family had been slaughtered at the hands of a childhood friend, and her home country had been subjugated. All of it had been her fault. If she had just married Nerva Julius Calaudes as her father had requested, if she had been an obedient daughter, none of this would have happened. It was her fault.  
  
A wave of nausea overcame Thalia. She collapsed to the floor as her stomach evacuated its contents all over Lady Maader's priceless carpet. _Good_ , she thought, taking in the mess she had made. _I hope it's ruined_ .  
  
"Oh my…" Lady Maader said with mock pity. "Kil, will you get her out of here? And treat those burns on her feet, will you? No one wants to buy a slave with scars..."


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: attempted sexual assault

"What do you mean the theater won't be available for a whole week?" Sinbad demanded, crossing his arms impatiently. "I do performances every night! They always sell out. Who could possibly—" He was cut off by a wave of the amphitheater manager's bejeweled hand.

"Look… Sinbad, this dance troupe that's coming always sells out too. They usually only perform on Ria Venus Island, but when they come to Reim, people pay huge sums just to wait in line to see them." The portly man was clearly attempting to placate his most lucrative performer, but Sinbad was having none of it.

"People pay a lot to see me too," Sinbad reminded him. "Have you forgotten?"

The manager pushed his hair back with his palm. "I'm gonna be honest with you. Your show is great, but these girls… they're only here for a week every year, so we can charge more. It's the scarcity principle. You're a business savvy guy. You understand."

Sinbad did understand, but that didn't stop him from fuming. He was supposed to be saving up to buy a building for the Sindria Trading Company. He had wanted to have the funds by the time his friends returned to Reim, but a whole week without the revenue from his performances would make that goal difficult, to say the least. With this setback, nothing short of performing in the colosseum would earn him the money he needed to make that dream a reality, and the colosseum didn't host his kind of performances. He'd already approached them several times and been refused.

Still, there was nothing he could do if the manager refused to let him use the amphitheater. No other viable venue in the area could handle his spectacular performance, much less the crowds it drew. He would just have to let the week pass.

Sinbad had never been one to sit idly and wait, however, and the week the dance troupe arrived, he decided to continue practicing his performance in the mornings, while the amphitheater was still unoccupied. One of the secrets to his show's growing success was daily rehearsals; he could act out the scenes with ease and confidence because he had run through them dozens of times. He wasn't about to let a few dancers change his routine.

The week of the dancers' arrival had arrived, and three days had already passed. Sinbad opened his eyes, groaning as he raised himself in his bed. His limbs were heavy and his head throbbed. He had a massive hangover from the night before. He'd gone to the bar for one drink— just to unwind. Then a fan had offered to buy him another drink, and then another fan had paid for two. The drinks kept coming, and the next thing he knew, he was stumbling back to his room a drunken mess. He swore he would drink more responsibly from now on.

He rubbed his aching head, formulating his plan for the day. Ever since he was small, he could read fate, see the natural cause and effect relationship of one event leading to the next. Like the waves of the ocean, he'd always been able to navigate them by following the flow. Today was no different. He could see the path he was supposed to take, the most reasonable course of action. It was to stay in his room and relax.

Sinbad was trying to build a company, though. Could he really afford to take a day off? The answer was probably yes. No matter how hard Sinbad had worked to get where he was, he couldn't deny fortune had a tendency to fall in his lap. Even so, when he thought of the others traveling all the way back to Imuchakk to restock the company's goods, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to do something today.

So, he decided, just this once, he would sail  _against_  the waves. Surely something as small as visiting the amphitheater wouldn't throw his future off balance.

From the moment he crawled out of bed, though, his morning only got worse. After downing several glasses of water and the innkeeper's special hangover cure, he attempted to make his way to the amphitheater.

Everything, including nature itself, seemed to be telling him to turn back. Outside, a torrential storm raged, and as soon as he set foot out the door, a carriage splashed mud onto his clothing, drenching him with mucky water. Now soaked, he glowered after the careless vehicle, his eyebrow twitching with irritation.

_This is getting ridiculous._

Instead of complaining loudly to bystanders about his cruel lot, he went back inside and changed, throwing on a fresh pair of pants, a white button up top, a purple vest, and a green sash— his typical outfit. Once sufficiently dry, he returned his attention to his objective: the amphitheater.

This time, when he left the inn, the rain had let up, and no passing carriages ruined his clothing. In fact, by the time he arrived at Napolia's most famous performing hall, the dark storm clouds had moved on, allowing for the sweltering sunlight to beat down on the city. Steam wafted from the streets, leaving them bone dry within minutes. Things were looking up, as though destiny itself were bending to his will.

When he withdrew the key to the back entrance, however, he quickly discovered yet another bad omen— the door was already ajar. The lock had been smashed in, perhaps by some thug wanting to raid the storage rooms containing hundreds of props and costumes. None of it was particularly valuable, but there were some exceptionally beautiful items. He supposed it was possible that someone had wanted to steal one of those.

The reasoning behind the break in wasn't nearly as important as scaring the thieves off. If they were still around, the amphitheater manager was about to owe Sinbad a huge favor. He smirked. He might even be able to use this as leverage for a higher cut of the proceeds from his shows.

Readying his hand on the hilt of his sword, Sinbad cautiously crept into the dark corridor, guided by towering pillars and the soft glow from the outside. None of the storage closets appeared to have been tampered with, he noted, but as he approached the stage itself, he quickly picked up on the distinct sound of voices.

He could make an educated guess on the players in the drama unfolding. Three men seemed to be harassing a fourth female, who was coyly trying to talk them into leaving her alone. As they persisted, her desperation was becoming evident. Sinbad frowned, increasing his speed. A lady was in need of rescue.

Someone grumbled. There was the sound of a struggle— shuffling footsteps and a muffled cry followed by something like a body hitting the ground. Sinbad picked up his pace even further, barging in on a distressing scene. A girl was laying on the ground lifelessly, surrounded by three men. Slowly, the group closed in on her. The one closest to her kicked her in the ribs. It looked painful, but she didn't react.

"Why ain't she movin'?" the one who'd thrown the kick growled, "I barely touched her!"

A man with a pompous air about him, presumably the leader of this group, spoke. "It's fine. We don't need her conscious."

Sinbad had seen more than enough. He brandished his sword threateningly toward the group.

"What the hell do you three think you're doing?"

The three men's heads snapped up, the leader pulling out a jewel-encrusted knife, the other two arming themselves with their fists. As their eyes drifted to his sword, their aggressive scowls melted into wide-eyed horror. Sinbad cocked an eyebrow, challenging them to take him on. A knife and a couple of bare fists against Baal? Good luck.

"Lets go!" the leader barked, glancing at his two lackeys. "She's not worth it."

All three immediately dropped their fighting stances and scrambled past him, back the way they had apparently come. He thought about running after the bastards, but decided the girl was a more urgent matter. He knelt next to her, trying to determine if she was conscious.

"Hey!" He shook her violently. "Miss, are you okay?"

For a long, agonizing moment, she didn't respond. Just when he was about to check her pulse, she slowly turned to face him with sharp, expressionless eyes. They were devoid of hope or fear, as though she had resigned herself to her fate. When she spoke, her voice was equally despondent.

"You saved me?"

Sinbad brushed off the question, preferring to focus on her well-being. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

He looked her up and down, checking for visible wounds. His gaze lingered on the bangles she was wearing on her ankles, wrists, and neck before snapping back up to her face. Upon studying it, he realized she must be about his age. Though her body seemed just shy of the average height and development for a fourteen year old, her face had a maturity that girls even a couple years younger lacked.

Her dead eyes continued to bore into him until, unexpectedly, she moved onto her knees, her face twisting into a jarringly serene smile. "I'm fine, sir. A lowly slave like me doesn't deserve to be saved." She lowered her forehead to the ground in a deep bow. "How can I possibly repay you?"

Sinbad blinked. Her change in attitude had come out of nowhere. She genuinely seemed to have recuperated from her strange form of shock, but there was no way she'd recovered that quickly… right? Sinbad wasn't exactly known for opening up to others about his problems, but even he would be visibly shaken after being manhandled like that. He decided to call her on her bluff.

"You can repay me by dropping the act. You just experienced something traumatic. It's okay to be scared."

"Oh." It seemed she had interpreted his words as permission to ignore him. Dropping her facade, she turned away from him without a second glance. She tentatively attempted to stand. As soon as she put weight on her right foot, however, she collapsed.

"You're hurt," he told her gently. "You should rest." He reached out to place a concerned hand on her shoulder, but she shrank away like a wilting flower.

"Sir, you have saved my life," the girl mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze. "For that I am grateful. However, I'm afraid anything beyond that is not required."

She gingerly stood up and limped to the center of the stage, attempting to position herself to begin a dance. Once again, as soon as she put strain on her injured foot, she toppled to the ground.

"It looks like you twisted your ankle," Sinbad observed, walking over and picking up her rapidly swelling joint to inspect it. "It will only get worse if you try to dance on it."

Again, she looked away from him, this time a stubborn expression crossing her shame-reddened face. "I have to practice."

He shook his head firmly. "Taking a couple of days off won't hurt you. I promise."

"I have to practice." she repeated. The first display of genuine emotion creeped into her wavering voice.

Sinbad felt a tinge of frustration at her refusal to listen. He was offering her sound advice. What was so important that she was willing to risk further injury? It was just so illogical— almost as illogical as the fact that she was showing more fear now than when she'd been attacked. What was going on with this girl?

"Why?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips like a scolding parent. "You're clearly hurt. If you insist on practicing, it will just take longer to heal."

Taking in a ragged breath, she began to ramble, "I can't be injured. I just need to walk it off. I need to perform tonight, or—"

"Or?" he prompted.

She shivered and he put the pieces together. Everything suddenly made sense— the ability to hide her true emotions, the hopeless expression she had worn, all of it. She had even told him what she was: "a lowly slave." This girl was more terrified of her owner than anything else.

"Or your master will punish you? You said you're a slave, right?" It occurred to him for the first time the bangles he had observed were actually shackles. Relatively nice shackles, but shackles nonetheless.

She buried her head in her hands and he rushed to comfort her. Slave or not, she was still a person. She still deserved empathy.

"Hey, don't cry. Maybe there's something I can do to help, like go talk to your master, explain what happened…"

She shook her head forcefully. "That would only make it worse."

Sinbad felt a pang of sympathy for this girl. Even if she would be in trouble when she returned to her master, he couldn't just leave her like this. She was injured and frightened. No matter how low her status in society was, he had to help her.

Suddenly, he was glad he'd come here today despite all the setbacks he'd suffered. If he hadn't, those men would have done far worse than hurt her ankle, and she would have been completely alone to deal with the aftermath. This girl had needed him.

He smiled at her kindly, attempting to lower her guard. "At least let me help you."

Despite his earnestness, she laughed bitterly. "How exactly do you propose to do that?"

He raised his hand to his chin in thought. He couldn't do much to solve her problems, but maybe if he could distract her for a while, he could brighten her day. He might even be able to put the hope back in her eyes, the same way his performances lit up the eyes of his audience members.

_Got it!_

"You know, normally, I'd be the one filling the theater with tales of my exploits. You've probably heard of me." He struck a heroic pose for emphasis.

His plan worked. Her interest seemed to be piqued, though a certain wariness lingered in her body language. She leaned toward him, her dark eyes sparking with curiosity.

"Sinbad? The Dungeon Capturer Sinbad?" His chest puffed up with pride when she recognized him. "I've heard patrons talk about your show back on the island, but a lowly slave like me would never dream..."

He extended a hand out toward her. Perhaps she had never dared to dream of watching his show, but she clearly wanted to. "Would you like for me to put on a private performance for you right now?"

She hesitated to take it, confliction evident on her face. Perhaps she was afraid she was burdening him.

"I came to do a runthrough anyway," he assured her. "It really won't be any trouble."

As more clouds rolled in, her slender hand slid into his. The skin was surprisingly soft for a slave, but then he remembered she was also a dancer. She probably didn't work much with her hands. He helped her to her feet, supporting the weight of her rigid body. He wasn't sure if she was still too frightened to relax, or if she was just uncomfortable with his proximity. With great care, he helped her to a seat in the front row and left her to begin his show.

From his place high above the open-air bleachers, he began his tale. "A dungeon. It's a mysterious place thousands have entered, but from which none have returned. After defeating countless baby dragons, the only thing standing in the boy's way was the guardian of the gate, a mighty dragon with breath of lightning!"

He ran through the performance the way he would if there was a full house. She was much more reserved than the typical crowd he was used to, but every time he looked back at her, she was absolutely enraptured with his performance. Somehow, this lone girl's reactions inflated his ego than any of the thousands of audience members that had come before her.

Finally, he reached the finale. He combined Baal and Valefor's abilities to create a glittering snowfall. This time, when he glanced in her direction, time seemed to slow. The glowing snowflakes flurried around her, kissing her skin and nestling in her carob hair. Her cheeks flushed pink with pleasure, her delicate lips parting in awe as she reached out a palm to catch the powder.

Even at the young age of fourteen, Sinbad considered himself a connoisseur of women, so how had he not seen it sooner? She was really pretty. No, more than pretty. She was—

The spell she had cast on him shattered when she rose in a clumsy attempt to give a standing ovation, only to receive a painful reminder that her ankle was hurt. He rushed to her side and steadied her, eager to ensure she was alright.

"What did you think?" he asked, sitting down with her. He was suddenly extremely invested in her opinion of him.

"Did you really do all that?" she twiddled her fingers anxiously in her lap.

"Of course. Pretty impressive, huh? Though, not as impressive as your performance, I hear." When he noticed she'd turned red, he bit back a chuckle. "You're with the dance troupe that stole my limelight, right?"

She nodded slowly. "What we do… it's nothing compared to your show. You—" She caught herself. " _It_  was amazing. Thank you for letting me watch."

Sinbad winked. "No problem. Maybe you can make it up to me by putting on a performance of your own— sometime when you're not hurt, of course."

Keeping her eyes fixed on her lap, she shook her head. "Oh... I'd rather not. It's humiliating. You've seen the kind of fans it attracts…" He assumed she must be talking about the men from earlier. "I think a gentleman of your standards wouldn't enjoy seeing half-naked girls flounce around on a stage."

She'd obviously thoroughly misjudged him, but he thought better than to try to correct her. It could potentially lump him in with her "fans" in her mind.

She continued, "I came to practice today because I tripped during the performance last night. I can't afford to make mistakes. If my master thinks I can't make her any more money, she'll sell me to one of those disgusting people." Her hands clenched into tight fists for a brief moment before she finally turned to look at him. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I guess because you don't know my Lady to tell her I said these things..."

"Even if I did meet her, I wouldn't say a word." He took her hand in his and kissed it, his signature move. "I'm not like other men," he assured her. "Trust me."

He had expected her to swoon. That was the usual reaction he got from girls when he attempted to charm them. This one was different though. She didn't seem to understand he was flirting. Instead, something flickered behind her dark eyes, a spark of defiance.

"Can I really trust you?"

"O- of course." He hadn't intended for her to take him this seriously, but if she wanted to open up about a secret, he wouldn't deny her.

Limping over to the edge of the stage, she picked up a cloak, wrapping it around herself tightly. "Then I want to introduce myself." She took a deep breath. "My name… my name is..."

"Yes?" He took an encouraging step toward her, but she limped anxiously backwards in response. He'd never seen anyone struggle so hard with a simple introduction, but he decided to chalk it up to her shyness.

She fidgeted nervously, chewing her bottom lip until, finally, she spoke. When she opened her mouth, something about her seemed regal, authoritative. For a brief moment, he forgot he was looking at a slave.

"My name is—" Suddenly, the first cool droplets of another storm began to fall. She interrupted herself, a defeated look casting a shadow across her face. The royal air about her was gone, replaced by a more suitable posture for someone of her status. "Echo. My name is Echo."

"Echo," he tasted the name on his tongue. It seemed to suit the timid girl. Echoes reflected whatever others projected onto them. Echoes did not speak their own minds. "Can I ask you something, Echo? How are you planning to get back to wherever you're staying?"

She laughed nervously. "It's an inn just a few blocks away. I'll walk."

Sinbad shook his head. He wasn't about to let an injured girl walk home, especially not after what he'd witnessed earlier.

He knelt down in front of her. "Miss Echo, please allow me to carry you."

He chuckled when she stumbled backwards, adorably flustered.

"Really, you don't have to…" she mumbled.

"I want to." he bent down to make it easier for her to climb on his back. After a moment's hesitation, she reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly. He enjoyed the pleasant tickle of her breath against his neck and the thoughtful way she draped her cloak around him to shield him from the rain. After picking her up, he carried her out of the amphitheater.

Judgmental eyes followed the two as they made their way through the city. Echo buried her face in his neck and pulled her hood higher in an attempt to avoid the prying stares, but Sinbad beamed proudly. It was no shame to be seen in the company of a beautiful girl. Under different circumstances, he would have continued to flirt with her relentlessly. As it was, it seemed what she really needed was a bit of kindness.

He imagined she was terrified of her master's punishment. The longer they walked, the more tightly she clung to him, and at this rate he wasn't going to be able to breathe by the time they reached their destination. He was about to croak out a request for her to loosen her grip when she pointed straight ahead to a small shack in front of them.

"We're here."

_This is where Reim's premier dance troupe is staying?_

The cuffs digging into his neck reminded him that even if she was a dancer, she was still a slave, a piece of property. Of course her master hadn't provided decent lodgings for her. That would require treating her like a person.

"Ah! Echo, you're back!" Sinbad spotted a blonde, freckled girl bounding toward them through the light rain. When his eyes met hers, she stopped, cocking her head to the side curiously. "And you are…?"

Echo didn't give him time to respond. "Dinarzade, will you help me to our room? I hurt my ankle."

The girl named Dinarzade helped Echo down. "Sure, but what happened?"

"Oh, just an overzealous group of fans. I'm fine."

As Echo spoke, Dinarzade's eyes moved from Sinbad to Echo, then back to Sinbad quizzically. They seemed to go in and out of focus, like she was struggling to concentrate.

"What on Earth is happening here?" A boy with long, silver hair approached them, whip in hand. He appeared furious. "Echo, where have you been? Who's this? Why are you limping?"

"Fatima, I, I-" Echo stammered as Dinarzade's arms wrapped around her protectively.

The boy raised his weapon threateningly. "You are aware that you are Lady Maader's property, are you not? Allowing someone to harm you is the same as damaging her property. This is unforgivable!"

Sinbad stepped in. Surely this Fatima person would listen to reason. "It's not her fault. She was attacked."

The boy glowered at Sinbad. "Who are you to try to interfere with Lady Maader's matters? Get out of here. Leave."

 _Tch_. Sinbad balled his fists. This guy may not be Echo's master, but he was the one she was frightened of. Sinbad could tell by the way her eyes lingered on the whip, as though she expected it to come down on her at any moment. He wasn't about to go anywhere without making sure she wasn't going to be punished for something that wasn't even her fault.

"He's right, Sinbad," Echo whispered. "You should go."

"But—" Surely she understood he was just trying to protect her.

"Please go" she pleaded. "Don't cause any more trouble for me." He found himself unable to deny her reasoning but too afraid of what might happen to leave her side.

"Go to your room and await your punishment," the boy with the whip commanded. "And you," he turned his attention to Sinbad, "if I see you around here again,  _she_  will be the one who suffers for it. Do you understand?"

Sinbad stood frozen, unable to do anything more. As Dinarzade helped Echo walk to the door, Echo looked back and gave him a warm smile. It was convincing enough that, on the surface, it appeared she wasn't afraid. Of course she was. She was so terrified, she'd nearly strangled him moments ago. He wouldn't let her fool him now.

The boy with the whip followed her inside, slamming the door behind him.

Sinbad lingered on the building's primisis, imagining Echo's blank face as the whip cut into her skin. He couldn't bring himself to leave. Not yet. He had to know what was going to happen to her. Otherwise, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to put his worry for this poor slave to rest. He put his ear to the wall of the building to listen.

1… 2… 3… …5…

He counted the cracks of the whip with intensifying horror. It hadn't been Echo's fault. Why was she being punished so severely?

…10…

He heard a muffled cry. The girl who hadn't flinched at being kicked in the ribs had reached her limit. Dinarzade's voice pleaded on Echo's behalf, along with chorus of other girls.

…15…

He could charge in there and stop it. He could take Echo away and never let anything like this happen to her again. But that solution wasn't realistic. It would be considered theft and his company, all the people who had placed their faith in him, would be the ones to suffer.

…20.

The lashes stopped, and he had done nothing. One girl's sobbing carried through the wall. Another girl chastised Fatima about potential scarring, while a third offered to go buy some medicine to prevent it. He couldn't hear Echo. He imagined her lying there limply, her dead eyes boring into the wall, as though she could see through it, see what a powerless fool he was.

 _"Can I really trust you?"_  she had asked.

He had told her she could, and that silly, naive girl had believed him.

As the storm picked up, he backed away from the side of the building, trying to shake his guilt away. What had happened to her wasn't his fault. He wasn't the one who'd hurt her ankle. If anything, he'd saved her from an even worse fate.

Trying to forget the Echo, he wandered back to the inn and opened a bottle of spirits. He'd barely gotten half-way through the first glass when he received a communication from the colosseum. They had decided to allow him to perform. As always, fortune had seemed to fall right in his lap. The good news successfully pushed the pretty girl with the dark eyes and the fake smile to the back of his mind.

With the increased seating capacity, his performances earned him an excess of riches. After investing them in the company, he spent the rest on himself, on gaudy jewels and extravagant wines. Some nights, though, when he lie in bed, inspecting one of his precious new items, his mind would wander to how his money would have been put to better use hunting down Echo and buying her from her cruel master. He wasn't powerless anymore. He could set her free.

Then he would toss the jewel into his growing heap of treasures and remind himself he'd barely spent a couple of hours with her. He didn't owe her anything, and it wasn't like he could save every slave he came across.

When Ja'far and the others returned from their journey, Sinbad was able to present to them their new headquarters, one of the most extravagant buildings in Napolia. Soon afterward, Sinbad wrapped up his colosseum performances and embarked on new adventures in Artemyra and Sasan. His memories of that morning with Echo faded quickly. She was only a pretty girl, after all, and he would meet plenty of those to take her place.


	3. God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I discovered you can include IMAGES.
> 
> GUYS. Why has no one told me?
> 
> The fan art included in this chapter was created by ada-001 on Deviant Art (go check her out!) and colored by me (with her permission) because I enjoy coloring things.

Two years later, In the dining hall at the Mariadel Company Headquarters, Thalia bounced a screaming toddler on her knee, cooing happily in his ear until he stopped crying, instead twisting around in her lap and tugging her hair. She breathed a sigh of relief now that this tantrum was over. When she wasn’t performing or practicing, this is how she spent her “free” time. She helped care for the younger children. Even around them, she was putting on a show. She wanted to scream at them, to tell them to let her have a moment of peace. Instead, she smiled and exercised endless patience, something no one in her life had _ever_ afforded her.

She scanned the crowd of playing children around her. They giggled and tossed balls made of inflated pig’s bladders or kicked little sacks of sand around. It was hectic, but from the outside it almost looked idyllic. They were well-fed kids having a good time, so what could be wrong with a place that let them live like this?

Thalia could tell you. They were slaves, each and every one of them. These toys? The laughter and the smiles? Those were just distractions from the dark reality— this place was a holding cell for a slave-trading company.

She pitied every child here— orphaned, impoverished, or abandoned at such a young age and then forced into slavery. They weren’t old enough to understand they were being exploited. They were just happy to receive consistent meals and the morsels of affection Lady Maader would occasionally toss them. Thalia had realized years ago that affection was entirely fake. These children deserved better. _She_ deserved better, she thought, looking at her hands in her lap.

“Hey!”

Thalia looked up to find Dinarzade giving her a meaningful look. She returned it with a deceptively bright smile, motioning for the other girl to sit.

Thalia had complex feelings for Dinarzade. Her sunny disposition and unwavering positivity even in their current situation had earned Thalia’s respect. Unfortunately, Dinarzade was also currently Thalia’s biggest threat on the island. In the past year, Dinarzade’s already lush body had developed even more, as had her dance skills. The result was that increasingly, Thalia was becoming less popular as Dinarzade stole more of the spotlight. Lady Maader had yet to catch onto this trend and was currently considering selling Dinarzade. The faster Dinarzade was out of the picture, the sooner Thalia would be secure in her position again.

Thalia needed to be the most popular. As long as she was bringing in the most money, Lady Maader would refuse to sell her. This was why, shamefully, she had done whatever she could to expedite the process of selling Dinarzade, including talking the girl up to patrons.

She looked into Dinarzade’s kind, green eyes, the ones that reminded her of a field of sage. Dinarzade would never have tried to do anything like that to Thalia.

 _The most important thing is surviving,_ Thalia reminded herself. _Even if I have to step on other people to keep from drowning._

Rival or not, Dinarzade was a fountain of gossip, and occasionally she spewed out useful information. In her previous life, before she was a slave, Thalia had been taught information was power, and here on Ria Venus Island, she needed all the power she could get. Thalia shooed the little boy off to go play so Dinarzade would get to the point.

“Echo, have you heard?” the other girl asked as the boy scampered away to join his friends.

Thalia didn’t blink at the use of her fake name. People had called her that for so long, she wasn’t sure she would still answer if someone called out her old name. One day, she hoped to be able to reclaim her name. It was the last thing she had that her parents had given her. First she would have to escape, but so far, opportunities had been elusive. In the meantime, she continued gathering information from whatever sources she could find. It didn’t matter information about what. Anything could be useful in the long run.

She leaned in, curious about whatever Dinarzade had to say. “Heard what?”

Dinarzade looked around furtively before beginning her spiel. “The president of the Sindria company got into a ton of debt with Lady Maader and couldn’t pay it off. He should have just sold the company, but instead, he made a bet with our Lady. If he loses, he’s going to become her slave.” She scoffed, “What kind of idiot would bet his freedom like that?”

Thalia struggled to keep her expression neutral. She had kept tabs on the boy who used to perform at the Napolia Amphitheater by means of eavesdropping on patrons. If her intelligence was correct, the president of the Sindria Trading Company was none other than that same Sinbad.

 _What kind of idiot indeed,_ she seethed internally. She’d been silently celebrating his success over the last two years as the gossip surrounding him shifted from his play to the rise of his trading company. Her savior deserved all the good fortune in the world. How could be be so reckless?

Of course, Thalia wasn’t very worried. He would never lose. She was still dazzled by the memory of his metal vessels during the performance he’d put on for her. Snow and lightning had rained down from the skies, all at his command.  She’d believed in that moment, and ever since, that he was invincible. He’d become a god to her.

“That’s unfortunate for him. Of course he won’t defeat our dear Lady Maader,” Thalia responded dutifully. She had to lie about her true feelings in order to keep up appearances in front of the other children. No one could know how much she despised this place and the woman who ran it. Fatima already tried to make her life as miserable as possible ever since he’d gotten punished for giving her scars a few years ago. She didn’t need more people trying to sabotage her.

“Right? There’s no way.” Dinarzade cocked her head to one side as if she were deep in thought. “I think it’s a good thing, though. He’s really handsome. It would be nice to have some eye candy around, don’t you think? I could have sworn I’d seen him before somewhere, though...”

“What?” Thalia blurted, panicked. Why was Dinarzade talking as though she’d seen him recently?

Without Thalia having to ask aloud, Dinarzade answered. “He’s here. I saw him gambling in the casino. Maybe if he wins, he’ll buy me with all that gold he won and—”

Thalia didn’t let the blonde finish. She rushed out of the dining room, legs carrying her through the halls and out of the gates. He was here. Her savior was here.

This whole time, she’d resigned herself to the fact that she’d never see him again. Every day since their encounter, she’d imagined this moment— imagined herself thanking him profusely, bowing to let him know how much his gestures had meant to her. She’d imagined those gentle eyes and that kind smile once again directed at her. Now she would have the chance to thank him, or maybe just look at him from afar. Two long, miserable years had separated them, but he was finally here. Her impossible dream had finally come true.

She dashed on nimble feet through crowded streets, narrowly avoiding irritated patricians who shouted angrily at her. She didn’t pay them any mind. Nothing mattered but finding the boy from two years ago.

When she finally reached the casino Dinarzade had been referring to, she hesitated outside. Her heart pounded in her chest, sending blood roaring loudly in her ears. On the other side of this door, she could find _him_ , her savior, her god. A thousand scenarios raced through her head, the most realistic of them involving him not even remembering her. Even so, the temptation of _what if_ guided her hand to push open the door. Quietly, she slipped into the crowded building.

The heavy stench of tobacco, the raucous laughter of drunken men, the clink of gold coins against the surface of wooden tables— these weren’t entirely unfamiliar. The casino’s owner had been her friend for the last two years, and Thalia frequented this establishment in order to visit him, though usually not during peak hours. Today, however, she wasn’t looking for him. Instead, Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for that familiar violet ponytail.

When she found it, her breath caught. It hung beautifully down his back, every bit as vibrant as she remembered. Sinbad himself had grown as well. He was taller now, leaner and more muscular. His deep, rich voice boomed out merrily when he laughed, raking a mountain of roulette winnings toward him.

His outrageous luck increasingly drew the attention of the gamblers around him, and Thalia stood among the crowd, paralyzed. She was caught in a riptide of emotions— terror, elation, confusion… when she wasn’t busy reliving the memories of that morning with him, she was desperately trying to forget them. He’d stirred a sleeping dragon in her heart, the desire for freedom and happiness. For two years, she’d been trying to put that dragon back to sleep, to be content with her life again.

At the sight of its master, the dragon reared its head and roared.

Trembling, Thalia took a step forward.

 _“Maybe he’ll buy me with all that money he won…”_ The words had been Dinarzade’s, but now Thalia had claimed that dream as her own. Maybe he would take pity on the pitiful girl he’d saved. Maybe he would buy her and set her free. He was so kind, so empathetic. He’d said she could trust him. He’d said he wanted to help her.

“Hm?” A man beside her noticed her presence and grabbed her wrist, halting her progress. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?”

Thalia glanced anxiously toward her savior, then back at the man who had caught her. Despite his fine clothing, this gentleman’s behavior made him seem like more of a ruffian. Even the most refined of men lost their genteel manners when presented with a target who couldn’t defend herself, as Thalia had learned well over the last few years. The predator’s eyes gleamed, but this was nothing. She dealt with people like him on a daily basis. As long as others were present, she wasn’t afraid.

“This island is so small, a place like this is the only place a girl like me can get a change of scenery.” She rebuffed him with her usual appeasing banter, though it was perhaps a little brighter than usual to overcompensate for the turmoil she was feeling.

“Wait, you’re one of those little dancer girls.” Another man had recognized her and began to approach. “Why don’t you come back to my room and show me a few of your moves?”

_Like hell._

She smiled winningly, backing in the direction of the door. “I couldn’t possibly. We wouldn’t want to give anyone the wrong idea.”

Her eyes darted one last time to her savior, still absorbed in his game of roulette, before she found the doorknob behind her and let herself out of the building. If she had stayed any longer, there was a chance she would have caused a commotion.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she leaned backward against the wall of the building. Her thoughts returned to her savior. Suddenly, she was glad for the interruption. What if she _had_ gotten his attention? What if he didn’t remember her and she just embarrassed herself? Did she even want him to remember her? She’d returned his kindness with scorn at first. If he still remembered her, maybe it was as the ungrateful bitch who’d been too prideful to accept help. She’d wanted to ask him to buy her? When Dinarzade had said his company had been close to folding? Was she really that stupid?

The door to the building creaked, and Thalia caught a figure exiting in the corner of her eye. Great. Someone had followed her. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with pushy perverts. She took in a breath, about to snap at whoever had come to bother her when a familiar voice called out to her.

“Echo.”

Thalia finally bothered to turn her head and look at the boy standing in the middle of the empty cobblestone street.

“Echo, I know you came to see me.”

“Marcus…”

Marcus Alexius was a member of the most influential family in the country and the owner of this casino. He was Reim’s beloved philanthropist, known for giving huge portions of his time and income to charities each year. His big heart, friendly personality, and good looks made him popular. He had plenty of friends and even more suitresses, but for some unfathomable reason, he kept Thalia around.

No, he more than just kept her around. His infatuation with her was something of a scandal on the small island, where everyone here for a substantial period of time knew each other. She was a slave, and he was one of the most powerful young bachelors in Reim. Yet, for several months now, he had pursued her relentlessly, irritating the patricians who believed their daughters had more of a right to him than a lowly slave.

More scandalous, though, was that Thalia repeatedly refused his advances. Didn’t she know her place? Didn’t she know who she was rejecting? She knew. She just didn’t care. Thalia could deal with all kinds of humiliation. She could scrub floors on her knees, help perfectly capable adults dress themselves, prance around on a stage in front of a crowd of men triple her age.

She could not allow herself to become someone’s plaything.

He closed the distance between them, briefly flashing her a dashing smile before furrowing his eyebrows.

“Why didn’t you use the back entrance?” he scolded her. “You know this happens every time you set foot on the gambling floor.”

_Because the person I came to see wouldn’t be in the back._

“I guess I wasn’t thinking straight,” she mumbled. It wasn’t a lie. All she’d been able to think about when entering was the prospect of seeing _him_.

“Not thinking straight?” When he reached up and attempted to stroke her cheek, Thalia dodged. He was reading into something she’d said and jumping to conclusions _again_. “What were you thinking about that had you so hot and bothered?”

“I’m not hot and bothered.” She shot him a glare.

She didn’t want to be with him or _anyone_ in the way he was thinking of. For as long as she could remember, her parents had drilled into her that she _must_ remain a virgin until she was properly married to a man. It wasn’t just her duty as a princess, but also as a respectable Attican woman. She was a vessel of Asena, the goddess that protected her country, and if she allowed herself to be sullied and angered the goddess, the entire country would suffer and her people had already been through enough.

That was the story she was supposed to believe, at least. Thalia didn’t believe in Asena anymore, but the idea that her chastity and her value were intertwined had never left her. She didn’t want to defend her virginity for some imaginary goddess. She wanted to maintain it because that was what a proper Attican woman did. If she allowed herself to be sullied, what worth did she still have? She would never find a husband, she would bring shame to her parents’ memories, and she would become a pariah.

In any case, she wasn’t interested in the opposite sex anyway. Despite being sixteen, she was a bit of a late bloomer. She didn’t know what it was like to have a crush on a boy, much less want to sleep with him. She purely wasn’t interested. The idea of being with someone, even within the proper constraints of marriage, made her uncomfortable.

“You say you’re not hot and bothered… ” Marcus grinned. “...but red isn’t your natural skin tone.”

Of course she was red. She had sprinted here. Instead of telling him that and having to make up an explanation for her hurry, she cast her eyes to the ground.

Marcus continued, probably interpreting her lack of eye-contact as a sign she was falling for him. “I haven’t had a meeting with Maader Umm Mariadel for a while, so I haven’t been able to come see you, but it sounds like you’re suffering without me.” He took a step toward her, boxing her in against the wall. “I’ll have to come up with more excuses to visit.”

“A visit would be nice,” she agreed. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” he purred, taking her hand in an attempt to kiss it. She managed to withdraw it before it reached his lips. This was hardly the first time she’d disappointed him this way, but today she thought she saw a flash of irritation cross is face before it returned to his usual friendly expression.

“Marcus…” Right now, he was her oldest friend. Maybe she just needed to be straight with him, and he would back off. “I’m flattered by your affections, but I just don’t feel the same way. I wish you’d stop pursuing me. I liked things better when we were friends.”

He scowled. “Is it because of a guy?”

She shook her head. “I don’t feel that way about anyone. I really don’t understand why you’re so set on me. I’m not anything special. There are so many girls that do want you. Why don’t you go after one of them?”

He gave her a charming grin. “Echo, do you remember the day we met?”

She did. It had been one of the worst days of her life. The injuries from the lashing Fatima had given her still ached, and he had just received his own whipping. He’d been livid and shoved her to the ground, causing her to land on her wounds. Then he had kicked her in the side, and all Thalia could think about was how much she wished her god would come save her. Fatima had left her after that one kick, but she had lain on the ground lifelessly for what felt like an eternity, sobbing and crying until Kil started to yell at her to get off the floor. She’d scrambled onto her knees and ran away on her swollen ankle, off the Mariadel property, until she collapsed on the street outside Marcus’s casino.

“I was crying in the rain, and you gave me a cloak and brought me inside to dry off.”

Marcus smiled and nodded, finally backing up to give her some space. “My cousin was the one who saw you out there. He was planning on bringing you in, but when I looked out the window and saw a girl out there crying, I knew it was because you didn’t have anyone to turn to. You were so helpless and alone. You needed a hero.”

Thalia supposed Marcus was a kind of hero to her. She didn’t worship him the way she worshiped Sinbad, but he’d offered her protection on the days when she hadn’t been able to take any more abuse. He’d been a shoulder to cry on.

“So, I asked him to leave us alone, and I brought you in,” Marcus continued. “I was right. You needed me, Echo. You came back time and time again, seeking me out because I was the only one that made you feel like a person. And you know what? You’re always going to come back to me. Do you know why?”

Thalia shook her head.

“Because you’re so weak and vulnerable. Other people, they’re always going to take advantage of you, and you’re going to let them because you’re too nice. Echo…” He reached out to stroke her cheek again, and this time she let him, warmed by memories of the past, when they hadn’t been caught in this game of cat and mouse. “I’m the only one that cares about you. Just be my sweet, obedient Echo and let me buy you. Then everything can go back to how it was. We can joke around with each other again. You miss that! I know you do!”

“I do,” she confessed quietly, “but I can’t let you buy me.”

As a slave, she would be compelled to give herself to her owner if he or she required it of her. Under Lady Maader’s care, she at least knew she was safe. The woman had never asked Thalia to do something so improper.

Marcus was another matter entirely. Thalia knew him. She was well aware that he wanted more from her than she was willing to give, and while she didn’t think he was the kind of guy that would force himself on her or punish her for disobeying, she still didn’t want him to have that kind of power over her.

In reality, Thalia’s choice in the matter only extended as far as Marcus’s generosity. Though she wasn’t currently for sale, he had more than enough money to turn Lady Maader’s head. Ever since he’d first brought up the idea of buying Thalia, though, Marcus had promised he would never do so without her permission. His willingness to respect her desires and the fact that he had followed through had earned her trust. That’s why the smile she gave him was one of the few genuine ones that graced her face these days.

He grinned again, this time his smile showing a hint of strain. “I’ll respect your wishes, then. At least... for today.”

Thalia groaned internally. How was he so persistent?

“Well, I only stopped by to say hi,” she said in an attempt to cut the conversation short. “I’ll see you some other time, okay?”

He smiled warmly. “Soon.”

“Soon,” she agreed.

She really did want to see him again soon, and this time she hoped he would talk to her the way he used to— as a friend.

* * *

 

Thalia slept fitfully that night, as she always did. It was a familiar dream, one where she relived the moment when she had found out about the fate of her family and country. She awoke in cold sweats. Unable to sleep, she wandered outside into the gardens, enjoying the warm air and gentle breeze of a summer night. Midnight strolls had become common place for her, but tonight felt different. She looked up at the vast sky, basking in the moonlight and reveling in the shimmering of the stars.

_He’s here. Sinbad is here..._

She brought a hand to her cheek, surprised that it seemed to be radiating heat. A giggle escaped her lips, paving the way for a laugh of unbridled joy. Tonight, they weren’t just sharing the same night sky. They were on the same island.

For the first time in years, she danced without worrying about what anyone else would think. Twirling, dancing, even singling, she released her uncontainable elation. No string of words could express the rapture of that moment. 

He’d once asked to see her dance, and she imagined him watching now, sitting on a bench and admiring her  _skill_ , not her body. He would ask her what her strange dance was, and she would laugh as she plopped down beside him.

“It’s a secret,” she would tell him, because she could never reveal the truth— that this sacred dance was to celebrate him, that she was a priestess and he was the god she worshiped.

Her chest heaved as she leaned back against the bench, turning her eyes toward island’s hotel. She wondered if that was his room on the fourth floor with the light still on, if he was the silhouette sitting in the window and looking her direction. Thalia let out a small squeak, realizing her private moment hadn’t been so private. At least with it being so dark and the hotel being so far away, the onlooker would never know the identity of his strange midnight performer.

Though she couldn’t be positive the person was looking at  _her_ and not  _in her general direction,_ she stared straight at him, hoping that they were locking eyes. She told herself it was Sinbad, that he couldn’t sleep either because he was thinking about her too.

Then the figure turned away and the light in his room went out.

Suddenly, despite the summer night, Thalia was bereft of warmth.


	4. Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Poor attempt at writing gore ahead!

 

The next day, Thalia pushed around the food on her breakfast plate, too excited to eat. She’d heard whispers that Masrur was to be his opponent. Masrur was a good kid. He wasn’t Lady Maader’s child, and she could trust him with her real opinions. She didn’t need to hide how much she hated Lady Maader from him. She didn’t need to pretend she was happy. All she needed to be was herself. He understood… or if he didn’t, he kept it to himself.

She glanced up at the empty spot where Masrur normally would have sat if he weren’t being kept in the colosseum.

Ever since that night in Lady Maader’s office, Thalia had joined Masrur in being kept at arm’s length. In Thalia’s case, Lady Maader simply avoided seeing or interacting with her whenever possible, but she still was treated exceptionally well. Masrur, on the other hand, was undoubtedly treated worse than any other slave on the island.

Except for the scars on her back from a lashing after she’d twisted her ankle two years ago, Thalia’s punishments were never anything that could mar her appearance. That lashing had been an exception. Lady Maader had not been present at the time, and when she discovered the injuries, Fatima had been severely punished.

Masrur had no such protection. His value was in his brute strength, not his appearance. He was strong, but he was going to go up against her god. There was no way that child could win.

Standing up, Thalia sighed, sneaking some links of sausage and an apple into a napkin. If Masrur was going to fight today, he needed to eat properly, and the adults that ran the colosseum never gave him enough food. She made her way to the enormous building and smiled winningly at the guard blocking her entry.

“Lady Maader has sent me to give today’s participant extra food.” She held up the napkin with the apple and sausages wrapped in it. “She wants to be extra sure he’s eaten well for today’s match.”

Because she wore a uniform denoting her as a particularly high ranking slave, Thalia could just throw Lady Maader’s name around and get what she pleased. Almost no one would question her claims unless she attempted something especially egregious, but Thalia was careful. She knew better than to test the limits of what she could get away with. Small things like this were enough.

The guard swung open the large door and let her into the cell Masrur was being kept in. He paused his pushups to see who had visited him.

“From Lady Maader,” Thalia announced cheerfully as his eyes wandered to the bundle in her hands.

“You have ten minutes with him,” the guard scowled. “If he tries to hurt you or anything, just scream. I’ll be outside.”

Thalia glared after him as he left. Masrur wouldn’t hurt her. He didn’t even hurt that vile woman that kept him chained down.

“This isn’t really from Lady Maader,” Masrur observed, picking up a sausage.

“Apple first,” Thalia scolded him. “It’s healthier.”

He bit into the sausage anyway and Thalia sighed.

“If you want to grow big and strong, you need proper nutrients.”

He looked at her as though she were stupid.

“Did you get proper nutrients?” he asked when he was done chewing.

“Yes.”

He grabbed another sausage and continued to eat in silence. It began to dawn on Thalia that she was small for her age and weak compared to him. Admitting defeat, she handed him the third sausage, which he devoured eagerly.

“So…” she hedged “Have you seen your opponent yet today?”

“No,” he said to her disappointment. Her mind was abuzz with thoughts of her savior, and she couldn’t help attempting to steer the conversation in his direction. Masrur held out his hand. “I’m still hungry.”

Thalia put the apple in his hand, holding up the napkin to show there was nothing left.

“I don’t dislike apples.” He closed his hand around the fruit, bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite. Thalia handed him the napkin to wipe off the dribble of juice that spilled down his chin.

As he finished the apple, he handed the cloth back to Thalia, using his arm to wipe his mouth instead. Releasing a defeated sigh, Thalia allowed him to do as he pleased. She’d been trying to teach him table manners for months, but he just didn’t care.

“Do you have anything to tell me?” she hinted, noticing he had neglected to express gratitude.

“Not particularly.”

“Not even… ‘thank you’?”

“Thanks,” he grunted.

“You’re welcome,” she sang just as the the jangling of keys alerted her to the guard’s presence.

“Your time is up.”

Thalia immediately switched back into her formal demeanor, putting on a performance for the guard.

“I will relay your gratitude to Lady Maader,” she told Masrur.

He nodded at her, understanding her words were to keep up appearances. He was used to Thalia’s swift changes in persona. He had witnessed them countless times since she first decided it was safe to open up to him four months ago.

She paused on her way out.

“Good luck on your fight today.” He was going to need it. There was no way he could defeat a god. That’s what she thought.

On her way back to the dining hall, she hummed a folk tune merrily. Now all she had to do was wait for news of Sinbad’s victory. Once again, she heard the jingle of keys approaching, this time from around the corner. Thalia recognized by the way the keys clinked that Fatima was approaching. His march was distinct, brisk with an air of authority. She about faced, aborting her mission to return the napkin. Fatima had never forgiven her for his lashing, and he bullied her at every opportunity he got.

Before she reached the end of the hall, the jingling rounded the corner and then stopped.

“Echo.”

Thalia turned around, a bright smile plastered on her face.

“Greetings, Head Slave Fatima.” She curtsied to show her deference.

His eyes wandered to the cloth in her hands.

“Is that one of Lady Maader’s napkins? You better not be trying to steal—”

“Oh my, no. A lowly slave like me would never risk being beaten over a napkin.” She forced a laugh. “I’m simply borrowing it to clean up a mess.” She was no thief. He knew that as well as anyone.

He huffed, narrowing his eyes at her. “You know very well that we have rags in the storage closets to use for that purpose. You are not to mistreat our lady’s property like this.”

Thalia laughed. “Silly me. I must be scatterbrained today. I’ll return the napkin immediately and use one of those instead.”

She attempted to walk around him, but he blocked her path.

“Since you’re here, I was going to ask you to clean out the chamber pots.”

Thalia held back a grimace. Someone had to do it. Fatima had obviously picked her because he hated her, but she was a slave. She was no longer above such things.

He continued, “Some of the children had food poisoning last night. I’m sure you can stomach the job though, right?”

Her smile remained intact, even with this unpleasant turn of events. “I strive to serve our lady in all that I do. I will handle this task with diligence.”

“When was the last time Lady Maader asked to see you?” Fatima wondered aloud. “I think it was three years ago? To think you still serve her so well when she clearly despises you. I wonder how much longer she plans on keeping you around. You’ve almost reached your peak value, I’d say.” Thalia’s cheerful mask began to slip as his shrewd eyes scanned her, calculating the profit Lady Maader could make off her. “I’m going to advise Lady Maader to sell you soon.”

Thalia understood this was no idle threat. Fatima judged the value of slaves for a living.

Pretending that she was motivated solely by adoration of their master, Thalia appealed to him in the only language he understood. “Fatima, we both love our lady. That’s why I know you know how devastating it would be to have to leave her. Please, don’t talk to her about selling me.”

“Admirable,” he praised her. “Your devotion is truly admirable, even if you’re undeserving of our lady’s love. You must realize, this will be how you can best serve her. Only a select few can remain by her side.”

Was he talking about himself? Did he really believe he wouldn’t be sold off as well one day? Fatima was really… pitiable. Thalia saw her younger self in him, blindly faithful to someone who would never care about him.

As she stared at him, he watched her with disdain. “I gave you a job to do. Go do it.”

“Yes, Head Slave Fatima.” She curtsied once again, scampering off to return the napkin and wash out the chamber pots.

Later that day, Thalia dumped the contents of the last chamber pot into the cesspit. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm, squinting into the setting sun as cicadas began their nightly chorus. Fatima had not been joking about several of the children getting food poisoning. The smell was noxious, and she had nearly thrown up herself a few times.

She grabbed the heavy water jar, spilling some water into the chamber pot, then added some lye and began to scrub with a rag. She would need to wash off in hot water and soak her hands in wine vinegar so she did not get sick herself. This task was _disgusting_.

“There you are.” Dinarzade’s voice came from behind her. Thalia craned her neck to find her rival’s sympathetic smile. “Fatima found something for you to do, huh?”

“He always does.” Thalia turned back to scrubbing.

“We were wondering why you didn’t show up to practice today,” Dinarzade sighed, squatting down to Thalia’s level. As soon as the scent hit her nose, she reeled back. “Oh, wow, that’s rank.”

Thalia hummed in agreement.

“Did you hear about the results of the match?” Thalia asked.

“Mm? You never care about colosseum fights.” Dinarzade’s eyes twinkled as though she saw right through Thalia’s act.

“I just… I heard this guy is pretty powerful. I’m worried about Masrur…”

Dinarzade crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Echo. You don’t have to pretend in front of me. I remember him too. I’d recognize him anywhere. He’s very… distinct.”

Thalia stammered, “I— I have no idea what you’re—”

Dinarzade arched a skeptical eyebrow. “When I dropped the hint that he was here, you were so excited you literally ran off. You didn’t even try to come up with an excuse.”

“Shit.” Thalia stood up and dumped the dirty water out of the chamber pot, fuming with humiliation. She’d been careless. Now Dinarzade knew about her mild obsession with the boy that had brought her back to the inn that day.

“I don’t know how you’re going to feel about this,” Dinarzade said quietly. “He lost.”

Thalia laughed at first, thinking it was a joke. Dinarzade wouldn’t joke about something like that, but it was easier to believe that she was behaving uncharacteristically than to accept that her god had lost. As Dinarzade’s face remained serious, Thalia stopped laughing. In the place of laughter, tears sprung to her eyes.

“You’re serious? He can’t… that’s not possible.”

“Masrur punched him so hard he passed out.”

With a loud clang, Thalia dropped the metal chamber pot and began to run in the direction of the main building. She didn’t know where he was, but she would find him. She would find him no matter what.

“Echo!” Dinarzade called out after her, bringing her crashing back to reality. She stopped, her chest heaving. “You won’t find him. He’s in the punishment chamber.”

Thalia stiffened at the mention of those words. She still remembered that place— being put into a state of hypothermia, water being forced down her throat until she thought she was going to die…

But Sinbad wasn’t her. He was strong and powerful. When she thought about it, his being here gave her hope. If anyone could resist being broken, it was him. He could help her escape.

She tried to focus on the reality of the situation. Until she found a way to get them both out of here, he was going to have to survive. That meant staying on Lady Maader, Fatima, and Kil’s good sides. If anyone, especially Fatima, knew about her connection with him…

“Dinarzade!” Thalia whipped around. “Do you think Fatima remembers him?”

Dinarzade pursed her lips. “No. I doubt he does.”

“The fact that he was there that day, that has to stay a secret. We can’t let Fatima know it was him.”

Dinarzade nodded. “He would treat him unfairly for sure.”

“He’d do worse than make him clean out the chamber pots,” Thalia said, thinking of the whip he always carried, the same one that had torn her own flesh.

Dinarzade picked the clean chamber pot off the ground. “Go get cleaned up. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Thalia nodded, thinking Dinarzade was more reliable than she originally had believed.

The next few days, Thalia was constantly on the lookout. Lady Maader couldn’t keep him in that awful place forever. When he was released, she was bound to run into him eventually. Then the first week passed, and the whispers were he was still in the punishment room. She knew what Lady Maader was trying to do. She was trying to break him, the way she’d broken Thalia, but Thalia knew how an act of genuine concern could rattle the effects of that brainwashing. She’d experienced it herself. She was going to save him, the way he had saved her.

Thalia tread the familiar path to the punishment chamber, carrying her head high even as her palms sweat with anxiety. She had never tried to use Lady Maader’s authority to access that area before. If word of what she was about to do made it back to that woman, Thalia would probably end up locked in the place she was trying to break into.

Forcing a calm smile, she walked up to the child watching the door and told him that Lady Maader had sent her to relieve him of his duty. The boy handed her the key and immediately scampered off to play.

While watching him leave, Thalia let out a sigh of relief, allowing herself to lose composure for a moment. She slumped against the wall, taking slow, steadying breaths until her heart slowed. The child hadn’t questioned her. Lady Maader would never find out about this. More importantly, on the other side of that door was her god, her savior. She was finally going to be able to return his kindness. Once her moment of panic had passed, she stood back up, inserting the key into the lock and opening the door.

Thalia hadn’t known what to expect when she found him. The boy she remembered had commanded lightning and ice. He wielded awe-inspiring power and towered over others with his personality, if not his stature. She certainly didn’t think she would find him curled into a ball, his teeth chattering so loudly she feared they would crack.

She stiffened as her first foot splashed into the chilly water, willing away flashbacks of the time she’d spent in this room herself. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart. He needed her. One step at a time, she hesitantly padded across the water before bending over Sinbad’s shivering form and she placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Get up, Sinbad. It’s time for a break.”

“Lady Maader?” he asked weakly. “Please, I’ll be a good slave. Just let me out.”

“Don’t confuse me with that wretched woman,” she snapped. The insinuation that she might have anything in common with someone so loathsome made her physically ill. She glanced back down at him and instantly regretted losing her temper with him in his weakened state. He was likely not in the right mind. She assisted him to a standing position and helped him to the nearest room.

After settling him in a chair, she covered him with a blanket. and kindled a fire. Right now, what he needed more than anything was warmth. With that in mind, she brewed a pot of hot tea, remembering how helpful it had been for her when she had been brought to this very room. The “punishment room” itself was more a complex of rooms. Most of them were designed for torture, but this one in particular was an oasis inside the dungeon. It was meant to provide the children with pleasant associations when Lady Maader “saved” them from their punishments. It was her way of breaking the children down and controlling them.

Lady Maader wasn’t in control now, though. Thalia was. As she prepared the drink, she intentionally didn’t bring the water to a boil, not wanting to take the time for it to cool. She was too impatient to let it steep either. Instead, she filled a mug with the weak tea and handed it to Sinbad, encouraging him to drink. He sipped it eagerly, and Thalia sat quietly by his side as the tremors gradually left his body, occasionally refilling his cup.

Eventually, he seemed to regain his full senses. He looked down at her, squinting as though he were having trouble seeing.

“I know you…”

“We _have_ met before,” she responded gently.

“Your name… was Echo wasn’t it?”

Her heart leaped with joy. He remembered her name. Well, her fake name. “Yes… At least, that’s what you must call me.”

He looked confused, but didn’t say anything. She didn’t bother explaining either. No matter how much faith she had in him, he wasn’t a god. He was made of flesh and bone and was every bit as vulnerable as she was. She could see that now. There was still a possibility he could be broken.

She sighed. “I’m going to give you some advice: don’t stick out. Keep your head low and don’t question anything. I need you to do that for me. She’s trying to break you. I’m not going to let her, okay? I need you, Sinbad.” Her plea came out sounding more desperate than she had intended.

Instead of responding, he just slumped further into the chair, his eyelids drooping.

“I can only let you stay here for a couple of hours. Any longer and we risk getting caught. Our meetings have to stay a secret. You can keep a secret, right?”

He nodded weakly.

“Good.” She handed him a loaf of bread she had found stuffed in a cabinet. “Eat this and rest a little.”

When he was done eating, she adjusted the blanket so that it was covering his shoulders, and he fell into a fitful sleep. She wished she could comfort him. She knew all too well what he was going through. She couldn’t make the punishments stop, but she could make things a little easier for him. If he lost all hope, he would break. Thalia just needed to give him a light at the end of the tunnel to focus on.

Over the next weeks, what little reprieve she managed to give him still wasn’t enough. In fact, she worried she’d been the cause of it escalating the way it had, well beyond anything Lady Maader had dared to put Thalia through. The torture moved beyond induced hypothermia— adults began to prod him with hot irons and insert screws into his skin, penetrating deep into the muscles. Every time she visited him, he was a bloody mess. She was going to lose him if she didn’t do something, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t do anything for him except spend her free time pouring over medical texts she borrowed from the local pharmacist by dropping Lady Maader’s name, trying to learn how to properly clean his wounds.

When she realized it was useless— the books were filled with jargon she didn’t understand— she tried to remember how her maids had treated her scrapes and bruises as a small child. They’d used alcohol, but that had burned. He was in enough pain already. After days of deliberation, she decided hot water was the best option.

Once again, she sneaked into the punishment room to visit him. This time, he was chained to a wall, wounds littering his skin. Thalia forced down her squeamishness at the sight of him. It was horrifying to look at, but he must have been experiencing much worse than horror.

She set down a bucket of hot water, preparing to clean his wounds, wishing she could bandage them. Unfortunately, that was out of the question. Someone would know she’d been helping him if she did that, and they would both suffer for it.

He’d stopped responding to her last week, so she’d started telling him stories, in part to entertain herself, and in part to keep him stimulated. As she dipped a sterilized rag in the bucket, she tried to think of a one she had yet to tell him. After several agonizing minutes spent listening to the slosh of her rag in the bucket and the sound of his ragged breathing, a story came to her. It wasn’t a happy one, but few she knew were.

“Once, there was a beautiful maiden who served the goddess Asena at her temple. She was so beautiful, the water god coveted her. Though, it seems the water god coveted many women in his time...” She added the small aside, a bit of wry humor at the many tales that started with one of the gods coveting a pretty woman.

Sinbad winced as she began dabbing at his wounds. She stroked his hair soothingly with her other hand as she continued.

“The water god approached her, but she was a servant of Asena, and servants of Asena must remain pure. When she would not agree to lie with him, he took her by force in Asena’s own temple. Asena was enraged. She cursed the maiden with a hideous appearance, turning her into a gorgon creature. From then on, any man who dared look upon her turned to stone.”

She looked at the gash she was cleaning.

“I wish I could turn whichever guard did this into stone. Bastard,” she spat.

His eyes were dead, but they were focused on her. She took that as a sign he was listening. She finished the story, telling him of how a demigod had slain the gorgon creature and used her head to create a shield.

She finished cleaning his wounds and stood up.

“I have to go now,” she told him gently.

His head drooped.

“Hang in there,” she encouraged him. “She’ll get bored eventually and leave you alone like she does me and Masrur… though, I know that doesn’t help you right now.”

Part of her wondered if she was being cruel. Maybe it would be more merciful to tell him to submit. Picking up the bucket of pink water, she looked back to her former god. He was pitiable, hanging lifelessly from his shackles.

Despite her best efforts, it seemed he had been truly broken.

She left the room wishing she could have stayed longer. She had briefly considered it, but now she was glad she had decided against it. On the way to dump her bucket outside, she ran into the guard in charge of torture coming back from his break. She almost splashed the bloody water in his face.

The first time Sinbad made an appearance outside of the punishment chamber was during meal time at the dining hall. The other children gossiped nervously, afraid to approach someone who’d been locked in the punishment chamber for an unprecedented amount of time. Not unexpectedly, he chose to sit at a table by himself. Thalia left her seat beside Dinarzade to join him. She didn’t know if he wanted her, but she would be there for him anyway.

The whispers died down as she slid her tray onto the table. Everyone was watching, but that was okay. That’s when she performed best.

“Hello, my name is Echo.” She pretended they’d never met before. As far as anyone, especially Fatima, needed to be concerned, that was the case. “What’s your name?”

He didn’t say anything. He just sat there, picking at his food. She knew he wouldn’t respond. She’d already seen his state declining to this point. His silence was at least beneficial in that the children quickly lost interest and returned to their usual conversation.

She ate quietly, occasionally stealing glances at him, until Dinarzade creeped up to the table and skittishly joined them.

“Hi, I’m Dinarzade.”

Sinbad made no movement to acknowledge her.

Dinarzade had never been one to be deterred by one-sided conversation. “I imagine this is hard for you. It was hard for me and Thalia too, but you get used to it. The food’s not bad either.” Dinarzade dug into her loaf of bread voraciously and continued with her mouth full. “Man, before I came here, this thing would have had to feed my whole family.”

Thalia wasn’t sure if it were better to allow Sinbad to sit in silence, or if Dinarzade’s bright personality could coax him out of the dark place he’d withdrawn to. She decided to encourage Dinarzade to talk more, not that she needed much prompting. This was not the first time Thalia had been glad of Dinarzade’s talkative nature, but this instance forced Thalia to consider that maybe she didn’t give Dinarzade enough credit. The voluptuous girl had qualities Thalia sorely lacked, optimism and authenticity being the two most pronounced.

“Dinarzade, why don’t you explain to our new friend how things work around here?” Thalia prompted.

The girl’s face welled up with pride, having been granted this important mission. She began to explain the intricacies of living as a slave in the Mariadel company.

Once again, Thalia felt a pang of guilt for trying to speed up Dinarzade’s sale, though, her actions ultimately hadn’t done harm. All of the offers that had been made for Dinarzade had been rejected by Lady Maader. It seems she hadn’t been ready to sell afterall. Thalia felt she should apologize, but decided it was better if Dinarzade didn’t know there was anything to apologize for in the first place. It would only hurt her if she knew the truth.


	5. Violation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some... pretty uncomfortable subject matter. I tried to handle all of it tastefully and respectfully. I hope I succeeded. Anyway, please enjoy!

Shortly before Lady Maader and Thalia’s falling out, Thalia had sought approval for the first routine she would teach her new dance troupe. The days leading up to this event had been an exciting time— Lady Maader had spent more time with her than ever, and she had received so much praise for her hard work and dedication. Thalia had never been happier.

“My sweet Echo,” Lady Maader purred after watching the first run through of Thalia’s choreography. “That was lovely, but it’s missing a little something.”

“What would you like me to add?” Thalia asked, attempting to tug her midriff baring outfit lower. She was uncomfortable with the sensation of cool air on her skin. Back in Attica, when she left the palace she would always be fully covered down to her wrists and ankles. Something like this would have been considered beyond indecent. Only a prostitute or  _ hetaira _ would ever dare to show this much. 

Lady Maader slinked behind Thalia, placing a light hand on her hip. The teen girl resisted the urge to squirm away. She adored her lady and wanted to please her, but something about the way the woman’s hands had a tendency to linger on certain places made her apprehensive. 

“It needs a bit more sultriness. More movement of the hips… More accentuation of the chest.”

“Lady Maader, that’s…” _ Horrifying. Inappropriate. Degrading.  _ “I don’t feel it’s very age appropriate,” Thalia muttered.

Lady Maader returned to her desk, putting on a motherly smile. “You’re growing up very quickly. Surely you’ve noticed you’ve begun to attract the eyes of our patrons.”

Thalia shuddered. She  _ had _ noticed. It was usually just uncomfortable, but sometimes it was outright terrifying. Thalia didn’t want to grow up. She wanted to go back to a time when she could walk through a crowd without being leered at or having unwelcome touches forced on her.

“I don’t feel grown up,” she confessed, kneeling at the matron’s side. “I want to be your child forever.”

“You can be.” Thalia closed her eyes as Lady Maader stroked her cheek. This was the kind of touch she enjoyed— chaste, affectionate. Her own birth mother had never touched her like this. Back then, she believed these kinds of touches meant Lady Maader loved her. “Do as I say, and you’ll get plenty of attention and bring in lots of money for your mother. As long as you can do that, I won’t sell you.”

Thalia sighed happily, wrapping her arms around her matron’s legs. All she had to do to stay with Lady Maader was dance. She enjoyed dancing, and she was good at it— Lady Maader had said so. She could deal with all of the other things—  the strange looks, the pinches and the grabbing, all of it— if only she could stay by the side of the only person who’d ever made her feel loved.

“But Echo…” Thalia opened her eyes to find Lady Maader’s fond smile had vanished. “As soon as you stop bringing in money, I’m going to have to sell you.”

* * *

 

Thalia’s eyes burned from the dust of the colosseum floor, kicked up by her bare feet. The deafening roar of the crowd grated against her ears, but she kept her focus on the music. She was all gyrating hips and sensuous movement, an object to be desired by the animals crammed into every single seat in the bleachers. They screamed their approval as she and the other girls wove a captivating spell of lust, the promise that even the greasy old men that frequented these shows might have a chance with one of these young, beautiful girls. She had taken Lady Maader’s suggestion to bastardize her dance to levels neither of them could have predicted.

She hated herself for it.

The music stopped and she smiled and called out to her fans. She hated them too, but she needed them to come back to her next performance. She needed them to believe she was attainable to them so they would be motivated to come back time and again. She needed to bring in money.

Dinarzade squealed as the crowd began to chant her name. The smile fell from Thalia’s lips. The end to her time with Lady Maader was growing ever nearer. Soon, she would be sold to one of the pigs in the bleachers.

She glanced at the voluptuous blonde next to her. Dinarzade radiated joy even as sweat dripped down her face, trapping a layer of dust onto her skin.

“Dinarzade,” Thalia called biting back her jealousy, “let’s go.”

Dinarzade flashed one more appreciative smile at the audience and gave a small wave before catching up with Thalia and the two other dancers. They sought refuge in the pit where gladiators and large, exotic animals were kept before battles.

Buckets of water lie in wait for them to rinse off with, along with a change of clothing that would allow Thalia to reclaim some dignity. Dinarzade stripped down, still raving about what had just happened.

“I can’t believe so many people liked me!”

As Thalia took off her own clothing, her first instinct was to cut Dinarzade down with cruel words. She bit her tongue and instead tried to be supportive.

“You’ve been practicing really hard lately. You earned it.”

“It’s because of your choreography, though,” Dinarzade insisted. “We would be lost without you.”

“I wonder…” Thalia mused bitterly as she dipped a rag with water and began to wash the sweat and sand off herself. Dinarzade was beautiful— perfect porcelain skin, eyes like green clouds, and short blonde hair with just a hint of wave to it. Not to mention, her  _ assets _ , an area in which Thalia couldn’t even begin to compare.

Thalia didn’t want more attention than she already got, but she  _ needed  _ it. 

“It’s true,” Dinarzade insisted. “Plus, you haven’t been able to practice much thanks to Fatima.”

Fatima had been bullying her relentlessly, as always. Yesterday, he had made her run across the island three times to pick up different items, pretending he had forgotten to mention something each time.

“Let’s be honest,” one of the other dancers, Finn, said wryly. “Echo, your boobs are nonexistent. Dinarzade’s are huge. Popularity has nothing to with any kind of skill or talent. It’s all about what’s on the outside.”

Thalia shrugged at her small breasts as she continued to wipe the grime off herself. There was nothing she could do about them except maybe start stuffing her costume. She made a mental note to bring tissues to the next performance.

“Echo is just a slow bloomer,” the other girl, Shamhat, piped up. “She’ll catch up.”

“I hope so,” Finn lamented. “It’s bad enough you have those scars—”

“Shut up, Finn,” Shamhat snapped. “You know she didn’t deserve that lashing. Lady Maader agreed. Are you questioning her decisions?”

“I’m just saying, if she had any respect for Lady Maader she wouldn’t have gotten herself into that situation in the first place. Now she’s damaged goods.”

That’s right. Thalia was damaged goods. It wasn’t just the scars— she was just a bitter, angry person. She didn’t have any friends besides Marcus and Masrur, and she was pretty sure Masrur only spent time with her because he didn’t care enough either way to tell her to go away.

“Lady Maader is merciful,” Dinarzade squeaked. “She doesn’t care that Echo has a couple of scars.”

Thalia smiled uncomfortably, keenly aware of the pale stripes on her back that were the subject of this conversation. The current dialogue was a perfect example of why she couldn’t let her guard down around the others. For them, in the end, everything boiled down to “what would please Lady Maader?” They were her children, after all.

“Well, well well,” a deep, masculine voice greeted the naked girls. Thalia instinctively grabbed a wad of clothing, attempting to cover herself. 

“Oh my god.”

“What the hell, Marcus?”

She turned her head to see the intruder that had violated their sanctuary. Marcus reclined lazily against the wall, his eyes like turbulent cerulean seas planted firmly on her. His gentle laughter swept across the floor, nestling in her ears. “Relax, ladies. I only have eyes for one person in this room.”

Finn and Shamhat exchanged jealous glances.

“We all know who that is,” Shamhat sighed. “They’re so cute.”

“Yup,” Finn agreed, resuming the process of dressing. “If you ever realize she’s a waste of your time…”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” he smirked. Thalia was still frantically trying to adjust her makeshift covering when he strode over and whispered in her ear, “Relax. I already saw  _ everything _ .”

“Who let you in here?” Dinarzade commanded as Thalia dropped the bundle of clothes onto the muddy, straw covered floor in shock. Burning with humiliation, she picked up her newly muddied clothing, and slipped it over her vulnerable body.

He chuckled. “You’re that little girl that follows Echo around, aren’t you?” His eyes drifted lower on Dinarzade’s figure. “Well, not so little anymore.”

Thalia finally gathered herself back together enough to become indignant. She repeated Dinarzade’s question. “Who let you in here? There should be a guard outside.”

“Echo,” he purred. “Don’t sound so angry. I’m an Alexius. Who’s going to turn me down?” He moved to stroke Thalia’s face, but she deftly dodged his gesture of affection. His face contorted briefly before melding into an injured expression. “My lady is as aloof as ever.”

“He called her ‘my lady’,” Shamhat swooned. “Oh my god, I’m so jealous. Are you going to buy her?”

Grinning, he responded, “That’s why I’m here, actually. May I have a moment alone with your lovely friend?”

“No.” Dinarzade’s voice sounded cold and foreign. Her eyes fixed on Marcus with suspicion. “Echo and our Master’s reputations are linked. If we allow you to be alone with her and something happens, it will bring dishonor on both of them.”

Thalia furrowed her eyebrows, trying to decipher her friend’s uncharacteristic behavior. Dinarzade was usually sunny and kind. She usually saw the good in everyone, but somehow she had instantly mistrusted Marcus.

“Come on,” Shamhat groaned. “They’re in love. The whole island knows about the star-crossed lovers of Ria Venus Island— one born into Reim’s most powerful family, the other born into slavery. Despite his family’s objections to their romance, he begs her to let him buy her, but she always refuses for fear of his relatives’ retaliation.”

“That’s… quite the creative story.” Thalia couldn’t begin to articulate all the inaccuracies in those three sentences. 

“Who are we to be one more force keeping you apart?” Shamhat finished, tearing up.

“Echo is not going to be alone with him,” Dinarzade repeated. “If you continue to encourage this misbehavior, I will inform Lady Maader—”

“Alright,” Shamhat surrendered. “Geez, what’s gotten into you?”

“Dinarzade, your clothes,” Thalia reminded her, realizing the blonde hadn’t gotten dressed yet. She was clearly too wrapped up in whatever her grudge against Marcus was to feel any shame at her nakedness.

“Fine, then. I’ll say it right here, in front of the world.” 

_ More like in front of a room of naked women.  _

He took her hand in both of his own. “Echo, I want to buy you. I know you’ve said no a thousand times, but—”

“My answer is and will always be no.” She stared at him defiantly. He needed to understand that she may be a slave, but she was never going to accept it. She would not let Lady Maader sell her.

His expression grew dark. “For two years, I’ve pretended to be your fucking friend, and you still—!” He caught himself, clenching his jaw instead.

“Marcus, chill…” Finn and Shamhat looked shocked. 

Thalia wasn’t any less shaken. Marcus had never spoken to her this way. He’d always been pushy but kind. He didn’t yell at her. He didn’t call their friendship pretend. 

Dinarzade shoved her way between Thalia and Marcus. “If you don’t leave, I’ll scream. It’ll ruin your reputation if you’re caught in a room of frightened undressed girls. Is that what you really want?”

Marcus gave Dinarzade a sneer. “Who’s going to believe you? All of Reim knows who I am. You four? You’re slaves. The worst that will happen is I’ll have to pay Maader Umm Mariadel compensation for damaging her property. My reputation is fine.”

“Marcus, we thought you were cool. What is this?” Finn finished tugging on her own clothing and approached him. “You might have the legal right to talk to us like this, but we thought you were better than that. Echo already said no. Drop it.”

“You really don’t care about her at all,” Shamhat said quietly, pulling on her skirt and blouse. “A man would never raise his voice at the woman he loves like that.” She positioned herself by Thalia’s side, staring him down. “You should leave. You’ve humiliated her enough.”

Marcus shook his head. “Just answer one question, Echo. I heard you’ve been spending a lot of time with a new guy. Is it true?”

Thalia stared at Marcus incredulously. “Not really. I’ve been eating meals with him for about three weeks, but that’s it. He barely talks.” Was Marcus jealous? He didn’t have any right to be. She wasn’t his lover. It was like he thought he was entitled to her, but he wasn’t. Nobody was. No one would ever be.

“You should stay away from him,” Marcus warned as he walked toward the door. “Don’t forget, I can buy you anytime I want. I’ve been holding back as a favor to you because I want you to come to me willingly _ ,  _ but if I see someone else threatening my property, I won’t hesitate to claim what’s mine.”

Thalia stood silently after he left, staring at her own feet. She was humiliated. She felt violated, and Marcus… this wasn’t the guy she’d considered her friend. This was like a different person entirely. Had he always been like this? Or had he changed? Or maybe… he was just having a bad day. That had to be it. There was no way the Marcus she had known before had been a lie.

“What the hell was that?” Finn mumbled, staring at Thalia’s muddy clothes. “I really thought he was better than this. What a jerk.”

“Seriously,” Shamhat agreed, wrapping an arm around Thalia. “I’m so sorry I said you were cute together.”

Dinarzade turned around, pulling Thalia into an embrace. “You shouldn’t trust that guy. Maybe he’s been nice to you in the past, but he gives off dangerous vibes. You saw how quickly he lost his temper when he didn’t get his way. He’s getting impatient because you don’t fall for his good guy act. He’s not someone you should be alone with.”

Thalia didn’t know what to do with all this support. Marcus had frightened her just now, but when she started shaking, it wasn’t because of him. It was because she was starting to think maybe she had friends after all, and she was overwhelmed with gratitude. Maybe they’d been her friends this whole time. Maybe she’d just been too standoffish and prideful to accept it.

“Should we tell Lady Maader about this?” Shamhat wondered aloud.

“Of course, you numbnut,” Finn scolded her.

Then Thalia remembered she was alone, even though Dinarzade was stroking her hair tenderly. As long as these girls belonged to Lady Maader, Thalia would never be able to call them friends. Their loyalty would never be to her. She could never trust them with her true feelings.

She gently pushed Dinarzade off her. “I’m fine.”

“Let’s go get you a fresh change of clothing,” Finn suggested, tugging on Thalia’s arm. She stiffened, an unwelcome feeling of warmth and reassurance flooding her senses. It tempted her to trust this other girl completely, to allow herself to become vulnerable. She jerked her arm out of Finn’s grasp, following her willingly instead.

If Thalia let them touch her, she might start to trust them, and trusting the wrong people here was dangerous.

* * *

 

That night, when Thalia and Dinarzade joined Sinbad and his roommates, they exchanged their usual guarded conversation.

“Did anything interesting happen today?” Dinarzade asked brightly, back to her usual self.

Sinbad gave a rare, gentle smile. “Today, we got in a new shipment. One of the children was sick, and Lady Maader praised me for suggesting we give her medicine.”

“Wow!” Dinarzade exclaimed cheerfully. “Lady Maader is so generous. A sick slave isn’t very valuable, so usually they get discarded. It’s really sad, but… you know. That’s just how things are.”

“Yeah,” Thalia agreed hesitantly. “Lady Maader was really generous.”

Thalia didn’t believe for a second that she’d actually paid for the medicine this child needed. She’d probably just told him whatever he’d wanted to hear and disposed of the girl anyway.

“I’m so jealous of you, Sinbad,” Dinarzade whined. “Lady Maader gives you so much attention. She used to give Echo a lot of attention too. I never understood why she suddenly stopped.”

Thalia smiled demurely. “Our Lady is very busy. She can’t spend time with every child. We shouldn’t fall into the trap of thinking the amount of time spent with us signifies any true preference.” She looked Sinbad in the eye pointedly, hoping he would understand her double meaning. Just because Lady Maader was spending time with him didn’t mean she loved him. That woman was incapable of love.

Sinbad stared back at her with tired eyes, as though he understood what she was saying, but he was too tired of fighting to believe it. Thalia decided she should scale back on her attempts to keep him on her side. It seemed she was losing this struggle with Lady Maader. Sinbad was Assistant Head Slave now, and the last thing she needed was for  _ two _ head slaves to have it out for her. She was already struggling to keep her head above water. 

“Yeah! Lady Maader loves all of us equally!” one of Sinbad’s roommates chirped. Thalia’s words had gone right over her head, as they were meant to.

Later that night, when they were done eating, Thalia began to walk the familiar path to her dormitory when someone called out her name.

“Echo!”

Thalia spun around, to find Sinbad had followed her. His dorm was in the opposite direction, so why was he here? A cool breeze played with his loose violet hair as he closed the distance between them.

“I understand why you dislike Lady Maader. I was… scared of her at first. Maybe she still scares me a little bit. I really… don’t know what to believe, actually.”

Thalia took a step toward him. Was he asking her for help untangling himself from Lady Maader’s web of manipulations? She could help him, but if she lost this battle, that would make him her enemy. 

… but she had promised she would save him the way he had saved her. If nothing else, perhaps she could plant a small seed in him that would eventually dig its roots into his hardened heart.

He looked out to the lawn, where several children were playing and gave a small smile.

“When I see them like this, I think maybe she’s doing a good thing. Maybe I’m just a bad child for questioning her.”

“Sinbad, do you know what this place is?”

He quirked an eyebrow at her quizzically. “Of course. This is the Mariadel Company Headquarters.”

“No, that’s the name of the building.” She motioned toward the expanse of the property. “This  _ place  _ is a holding cell. These children are slaves, every last one of them. They’re going to be sold one day to people who consider them less than human. So she gives them food? ‘Affection’? None of that is free here. All of us have paid for it with something priceless. Do you know what that is?”

He gave her a wary stare, not answering.

“Our freedom,” she explained. “No one should have to choose between their freedom and basic human needs. If these kids don’t have a third option, someone should create one for them.”

“But,” He looked back out to the playing children again, his face softening. “I think… if you just gave Lady Maader a chance… you would see this place isn’t so bad. Everyone here is comfortable.”

_ Comfortable?  _ How could she be comfortable when she could be sold to someone who would treat her like property any day? How could she be comfortable when she had no control over her own life or even her own body? She had been  _ tortured  _ in this place, and so had he. She had watched him suffer beyond anything a human being should have to go through. Children were whipped for minor disobedience and even accidents that weren’t their fault. Who could be comfortable with a place like this? How numb had he become to say that this was  _ comfortable? _

“Dinarzade said you used to be favored by our master.” Sinbad continued, stepping forward. “I’m sure if you devote yourself to her again as a good child—”

Thalia shook her head, refusing to let him finish. “That woman… I dedicated a year of my life to her. She wove a beautiful dream for me, one where I was loved and cherished for the first time in my life. But I had to wake up. She doesn’t care about me or you. She only cares about her bottom line.” She took a step back. “If you ever want to wake up, come find me. Until then… goodnight.”

She left him that night feeling dejected and hopeless. She had thought if anyone could resist Lady Maader’s brainwashing, it was him, but he just kept letting her down. With Marcus acting like a jerk, It looked like the only person she could rely on was Masrur, but… he wasn’t enough. Thalia needed more. She was so lonely.

Instead of going straight to bed, Thalia went to a terrace to practice her dance— something she now did regularly. These dances were not the perverse displays that she performed in the colosseum, but the lively, festive jigs of her home country. These dances worshipped the gods, celebrated births and marriages, and prepared soldiers for war. They had meaning and purpose. They were something she could be proud of.

As some of the smaller children gathered around her to mimic her, she paused to correct their posture or slowed down to show them the proper steps. Soon, she was the leader of a line of five or six children, prancing forward and leading them in a large circle, singing an Attican folk song. It was energetic. It was rowdy. It was carefree. Most of all, it was her culture, the one she was meant to steward as a princess _.  _ She was sharing it with outsiders, and the children loved it. Their reactions filled her with pride because they vindicated her patriotism. Even these children who had likely never heard of her small country could see its redeemable traits, like the joy its dances could bring.

She hadn’t had a moment this euphoric in years. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend she was home, leading a dance to worship the goddess Asena and ask for another year’s protection. It was almost like she’d never run away and abandoned her people.

For this brief moment, she didn’t hate herself.

* * *

 

“Come on, Echo!” One of he children was dragging her along by the wrist as she stumbled along behind him. He was so small, and she wasn’t meant to walk hunched over like this. “Someone’s here to see you, and he brought  _ flowers! _ ”

_ Flowers?  _ There was only one person that would give her flowers, and she didn’t know if she wanted to see him. She was still angry and humiliated. She still remembered how violated she’d felt as his gaze raked over her naked body. She hadn’t wanted him to see her like that. He shouldn’t have invaded their changing space. 

The child dragged her around the corner and shoved her in a chair across from Marcus, who was smiling at her like he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“What’s that expression, Echo? You’re not still mad are you?”

Thalia refused to answer, looking petulantly at the wall. He should already know. The way he’d behaved was totally inappropriate.

Chuckling, he got up and placed the flowers in her lap. “I thought you might be. It had been a couple of weeks since you visited, and when I saw you dance like that, I just… I needed to see you. It couldn’t wait any longer.”

Thalia’s hands wrapped around the bouquet tentatively, and she inspected the flowers he’d brought— purple hyacinths to ask for forgiveness. She placed them on the small table beside her and silently crossed her arms. It was going to take more than a few pretty flowers to get her to forgive him for invading her privacy and calling their friendship pretend.

He sighed, squatting down in front of her. “Echo, I know what I said back there came out pretty badly, but you have to understand— when I heard you’d been spending time with another guy, I just got so jealous _.  _ You’d never mentioned him before, so I thought you were hiding him from me, and I lost control. You do that to me, you know. I’m helpless when it comes to you.”

Thalia uncrossed her arms and turned to face him slightly. If he said he was helpless… that all of this had been because of her… maybe she had been too quick to be angry. She was at fault here too. Friendships were a two way street, and maybe she hadn’t done enough to prevent him from getting jealous. Maybe she hadn’t been clear enough that she didn’t return his feelings.

“Marcus, I don’t like you the way you like me,” she told him sternly. 

He sighed, bringing a palm to his forehead. “Not this again. Do you realize how lucky you are that someone like me even looks in your direction? You’ve got a pretty face, but come on… you’re built like a child.”

“Did you come to apologize or insult me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow in warning.

“No one else is ever going to want you, not like I do,” he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. This time, there was nowhere to escape. She was blocked by the back of the chair. Instead, she quietly tolerated the shiver his unwelcome touch sent down her spine. “Other men are pigs. They’ll take advantage of you and hurt you, but I’m going to treat you like royalty. I’ll dress you in the finest silks, and you’ll never have to lift a finger. All you need to do is be my sweet, obedient Echo. Don’t you want that?”

“I don’t.”

He scowled. “Then what is it you want? Jewels? A pleasure boat? A statue erected in your honor?”

“I don’t want any of that,” she told him firmly. “I only want one thing.”

“Name it!” He grabbed the sides of her chair, boxing her in.

“My freedom. If you’ll give me that, I’ll let you buy me.”

He let out a disbelieving huff. “Echo, you’re a slave, but you’re well taken care of. You’ll never survive in the real world. Do you know what it’s like for people like you out there?”

Admittedly, she didn’t. Her entire life had been spent as a slave and a princess. She’d never lived a life that could be considered normal. She didn’t even have a plan for what she wanted to do when she was free. She just needed control of her life and her body again.

“No one is going to hire an ex slave,” he explained slowly, as though he were talking to a child. “You’ll get picked up off the streets and forced to work in a brothel where a parade of drunken men will force themselves on you and treat you like you’re nothing. Is that what you want?”

“No…”

That was the last thing she wanted. Why did it seem like the only options she had involved having her bodily autonomy stripped from her? No matter what he told her, though, she couldn’t give up. If she ended up forced into a brothel, she would find a way to get out of there too.

“I’m trying to  _ help  _ you. You know that, right?” He finally released her from his blockade, standing up straight again.

“I do,” she confessed, gingerly picking up her bouquet and burying her nose in it. “Thank you for the flowers. They’re lovely.” 

“Is that all you have to say?” He asked darkly. “You’re still set on refusing me?”

“Yes.”

She could forgive him for his outburst the other day, but she couldn’t agree to let him buy her. She wouldn’t allow herself to become a plaything— not to him, not to anyone.

He drew in a sharp breath, and she thought he was going to yell again, but he caught himself this time. Instead, he gave her his signature lopsided grin. 

“You’re going to come around, Echo. Just wait.”


	6. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of publishing, this hasn't been looked over by my beta reader or editor, so I might make changes in the future at their suggestion. Please leave a comment, bookmark, or kudos if you enjoy the story!

“Fatima did what?!”  _ Dinarzade. _

“No way… he wouldn’t do something so stupid, right?”  _ Shamhat. _

“I mean, this is Fatima we’re talking about. Yeah, he would.”  _ Finn. _

Thalia listened to the conversation between the three girls intently as they all sat down in the dining hall for their break. Fatima had been so jealous of Sinbad, he’d tried to set the boy up, releasing all of the slaves from their cages and trying to blame the Assistant Head Slave. Thalia wanted to find it funny. He’d bullied her for so long, maybe he deserved a comeuppance, but…

A hush fell over the three other girls as he walked past them with his new owner, bruised and clearly abused.

No one deserved this.

“ _ She sold his body,”  _ Shamhat whispered.  _ “She sold him to this guy, and she charged extra for his virginity.” _

“Well, yeah, virgins are always more valuable.” Finn rolled her eyes, not bothering to moderate her volume. Fatima tensed, turning around and looking right at her.

Thalia had seen broken people. She’d seen hopeless people. Right now, Fatima was both. His eyes were haunted. The fragile smile on his face faltered as he looked at Finn, who had clearly been taking about him, about one of the most traumatic experiences in his life, like it was nothing. Thalia couldn’t take any pleasure in this. When she’d imagined the day he finally got what was coming to him, she’d wanted him to be angry and bitter, but still whole. She hadn’t wanted him to have everything stripped from him.

Then, his new master tugged on the chain connected to the collar around his neck, and he was dragged along like a rag doll. Thalia felt a shiver run up her spine. That could be her if she didn’t manage to escape soon. She could be sold to someone who would beat her— and worse.

“No,” Shamhat continued once he was out of the room. “I was talking to the girl that takes care of the accounts. This customer made two separate payments. You know what that means, right?”

Thalia shook her head. She wasn’t sure she wanted to find out.

“It means none of us are safe anymore.” Shamhat glanced nervously to the other girls. “She can sell our bodies without actually selling  _ us. _ ”

Thalia understood what Shamhat was trying to say, and it sent her into cold sweats. As long as they remained with Lady Maader, their bodies were safe. Lady Maader did a careful cost-benefit analysis of each member of the dance troupe, weighing the amount of money they brought in as performers against the amount of money she would make off a one-time transaction selling them to someone else. As things had been, so long as they brought in enough money, they were safe, but now their success was a double edged sword. The publicity they got from dancing already made them desirable. Plenty of men were willing to pay good money for any one of them. This new method would allow Lady Maader to essentially turn them into prostitutes. Everything about this revelation made Thalia’s stomach churn.

“Suck it up, Sham. If that’s how Lady Maader needs us to serve her, we’ll just have to deal with it.” Finn said, nervousness bleeding through her gruff demeanor. “B- besides, Fatima messed up. He was probably a special case because she was punishing him. We’re going to be fine.”

Despite the tears that were falling from her eyes, Dinarzade smiled brightly. “It will all be over soon anyway.”

Did that mean Dinarzade thought Lady Maader was going to sell all of them? 

“Damn it!” Thalia slammed her fist on the table, startling the other three girls. She had fought so hard to stay here with that wretched woman so that she could at least keep her dignity intact, but now she wasn’t safe anywhere. Her time had run out, and Sinbad wasn’t going to save her this time. He was too busy pretending this place was comfortable.

“Echo?” Finn asked cautiously. Thalia didn’t answer. She was too busy brooding.

… If she was going to be sold anyway, maybe she should at least go with someone she knew well. Marcus had been acting strangely lately, but if she gave him what he wanted, maybe he would turn back to normal. Perhaps she could allow him to buy her after all. At least he was her age. At least she knew he was capable of kindness. There was a chance that if she asked him not to touch her, he would respect that boundary. 

She pushed herself up from the table and left without a word to the other girls. She would go find Marcus first thing in the morning to tell him her decision.

That night, Thalia skipped dinner, instead going straight to the place where she practiced her dance most nights. She wasn’t in the mood to skip around gaily tonight. Instead, she leaned over the banister, her stomach churning as horrible thoughts raced through her mind. She had failed to escape. She was going to have her body sold against her will. She could never return to her country— they would scorn her there. Her life was over. Everything was over.

“Are you okay?” someone asked, resting his own folded arms over the railing. Thalia jumped.

“Greetings, Assistant Head Slave Sinbad,” she hurriedly greeted him. She hadn’t heard him coming. Now, she needed to stay on  _ his  _ good side— at least, as much as she could given that he was already aware of the fact that she loathed his precious master.

“It’s Head Slave, now” he corrected her. “But why don’t you just call me Sinbad? It’s more efficient, don’t you think?”

“Er… right,” she agreed, unsure if that was supposed to be as corny as it sounded. She wasn’t in the mood to laugh anyway, so she didn’t bother faking it.

Sinbad scratched the back of his head nervously before opening his mouth again. 

“I hope it’s okay that I dropped by. Masrur told me where I could find you. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

He suddenly looked very serious.

She waited for him to continue, the anxiety in the pit of her stomach increasing. She might actually throw up on him if she didn’t do something to calm down.

“You helped me when I was being tortured—”

She stiffened. Why was he bringing this up now? Sinbad was Lady Maader’s child now. Was he going to turn her in? She’d known this was a possibility when she helped him. She had been ready to accept the consequences...

...but that had been before everything with Fatima. Now, she might be tortured  _ and  _ have her body sold against her will. In light of everything that was happening, she was now moments away from puking on Sinbad’s shoes.

Still, he could have another reason for mentioning it. She would give him a chance to earn her trust. Taking a deep, calming breath to settle her stomach, she prepared for the performance she was about to put on. She was strong. She was capable. She was not going to throw up on him.

“So, what if I did?”

“I want to know why.” His golden eyes gleamed with determination in the sun’s dying light, but Thalia wasn’t persuaded. Did he think she was going to open up to him just because he asked? A few days ago, he had been trying to win her over to Lady Maader’s side. What could have caused him to suddenly decide to rebel?

“I want a lot of things I can’t have.” she responded. “But you...” she circled him intimidatingly, eyeing his fancy uniform designating him as a top slave— not that she didn’t own a similar one. When she’d finished her lap, her eyes flicked back up to his face. “How can I trust you?” 

“How can I earn your trust?” He seemed serious enough. Nothing about him seemed hesitant or deceptive. He seemed to earnestly want an answer.

She had nothing to lose— or maybe she had everything to lose. This was her first ray of hope in weeks, and she’d needed it now more than ever. Maybe Sinbad would save her, or at least provide her with a way to save herself. But, she couldn’t rush into this either. If he betrayed her, she would be tortured again, and her savior was already lost. No one would be able to help her this time.

In that case, she could provide him with the tiniest morsel of information.

"Let's start with something small,” she told him. Faking her confidence was getting easier the longer they talked. She was in control here. “My real name isn't Echo."

He drew back slightly as the words left her mouth, but his surprise wasn’t as pronounced as she would have expected. Perhaps he’d already suspected that was the case. 

"What's your real name, then?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering. “Thalia Alexandris.” The name felt clumsy and foreign on her tongue, but it was hers. She was reclaiming it. She was reclaiming her identity, and, hopefully, her freedom. “I’m not like the other children here. When I was brought to the Mariadel Company, I was neither and orphan, nor was my family poor. Quite the opposite, in fact. My family was powerful— powerful enough that if my presence here were to be made known, it could seriously jeopardize the entire company."

Sinbad was surprisingly perceptive. He noticed her use of past tense when referring to her family. 

"You think something happened to your family since then?"

She smiled bitterly, wishing he hadn’t brought it up. The topic was painful, but she needed him. The least she could do is be honest. 

"You pick up on a thing or two about the state of politics when you work around so many wealthy and powerful men and women. They don’t have much better to do than gossip."

He shook his head, rubbing his temple. “So, if you’re not a threat to the company anymore, why do you still have to hide your identity?”

“I never said I’m not a threat,” she corrected him. “I was about to be married off to Reim’s prince when I was captured. Kidnapping the future princess is an insult enough to send entire countries to war. Do you think they’d let Lady Maader off easily if they found out?”

The question had been rhetorical, but she paused anyway, studying his reaction. He seemed to be taking the news into serious consideration, bringing a thoughtful hand to his chin. He didn’t have the look of someone who was about to go report her to Lady Maader.

“Of course, she knows nothing of the engagement,” Thalia continued, resting one elbow against the railing. “She’s not stupid, though. She knows that my family itself wasn’t necessarily the extent of my power. That’s why she would be quite interested in the fact that I’ve volunteered all this information to you.” She looked at him pointedly. “I’m sure you would be rewarded handsomely if you were to betray me.” 

She would almost certainly be tortured if he reported everything she’d told him to Lady Maader. She would be tortured until she broke again, and this time, who knows if she’d ever recover?

“I’m not going to betray you. I want out of here. You helped me because you wanted something in return, didn’t you?”

Yes. She had helped him because he was her savior, but she wasn’t entirely altruistic. She’d hoped he could help her escape. She knew she should do more to vet him, make sure he wasn’t setting her up in some kind of trap. She knew better, but the way his golden irises burned into her… it was the look of someone who was ready to defy his master. Not even she could fake an expression like that.

“You’re exactly right,” she told him. “I want you to help me escape.”

_ Escape? Is that really all I want? _

The image of Fatima, bruised, battered, and being led along on a chain flashed through her mind. He’d been raped. That was where those wounds had come from. That man, Lord Zeutius, had violated Fatima, and he’d paid for the opportunity to do so. Thalia gritted her teeth, rage coursing through her veins. Fatima had been awful to her, but he’d only wanted one thing: to please Lady Maader. That woman had abused his affections. He trusted her completely, and she’d allowed something like this to happen. No, she hadn’t just allowed it. She had  _ facilitated  _ it, perhaps even  _ solicited  _ it based on the timing of events.

That woman was truly despicable. Thalia remembered when she was younger, how she’d been so eager to please Lady Maader. She’d allowed that woman to touch her in ways she didn’t like and struggled to keep others from doing the same without offending them because Lady Maader had said it was  _ normal,  _ that Thalia should  _ expect it. _ Nothing about any of this was normal. She needed to save the rest of the children. Fatima would be Lady Maader’s last victim.

“No, not just me. I want to save every one of these children. I want to knock Lady Maader off her pedestal.”

He gave her a sly grin. “I have to apologize. I misjudged you the first time we met. You’re not timid at all. You’re ambitious. I like that.”

“Ambitious?” She laughed. “No one has ever called me that before.”

“Well, now someone has.” He crossed on leg over the other, leaning on the rail for support. “I’m counting on you for your help. I’m going to put my faith in you to help me make a plan to get out of here. Right now, I only see two options, and I don’t know if I can live with either of them. I need you to help me carve out a third path, one where all of these children can be happy, and you and I can be free. Can you do that?”

She nodded resolutely. If someone would have told her that one day, her god would have come to her for help, she would have laughed. She would have told them they were being ridiculous. It turned out, her savior wasn’t a god, but he hadn’t let her down afterall. She could trust him.

He leaned forward, resting a large hand on her head. “Thanks for helping me wake up from a nightmare, Thalia.” 

Hearing her name from someone else’s lips felt surreal, like none of this was really happening. She almost believed she would wake up and find out this was a dream. The boy who had once saved her was looking in her direction. They were equals. Her efforts to save him had been successful. She’d finally done something right. She wasn’t weak.

She decided to cancel her plans for tomorrow morning. She letting anyone buy her.

“We’ll talk later,” she told him furtively. “Just go throughout your evening like normal. I’ll come for you in the middle of the night.”

He agreed readily, turning toward his own dormitory and waving goodbye. 

_ This is it,  _ Thalia thought.  _ I’m finally going to be free. _

* * *

 

That night, Thalia stole into Sinbad’s room, creeping through the darkness until she spotted Sinbad lying quietly in his bed. When he heard her shuffling around, he sat up readily. He had been fully dressed underneath his covers. She grinned proudly, wishing she’d had that kind of strategic thinking. His uniform was mainly black so it would help camouflage him in the darkness of night. It was much less conspicuous than the ghostly nightgown she hadn’t bothered to change out of.

She motioned to him to be quiet and follow her, turning around to leave the room. That was when she saw one of Sinbad’s roommates sitting up in his bed, watching them silently. Thalia froze, locking eyes with the small child. Which one was it? It was too dark to tell. Was it the little girl with the braids? The boy with the spiky hair? They were going to tell on her, weren’t they? If Thalia was caught sneaking out with Sinbad in the middle of the night, if someone believed they were plotting against Lady Maader, she would be thrown back into that awful room and tortured. She would never escape. She would only know suffering for the rest of her life. She stumbled back into Sinbad, her heart pounding and her breathing growing heavy.

“Masrur,” Sinbad whispered, catching her, “It’s okay. Go back to sleep.”

Thalia’s heartbeat immediately slowed. It was Masrur. He wasn’t Lady Maader’s child. He wouldn’t tell on them. He’d probably even help them if she asked, but he was a growing boy. He needed sleep, not to worry about things like escaping slavery. That was her job as someone older than him. He was one of the children she needed to protect. She gave Masrur a small wave and grabbed Sinbad’s large, trustworthy hand, leading him outside into the chilly air of an autumn night.

She really hadn’t thought this nightgown thing through.

As they traipsed through the premises, Sinbad leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Where are we going?”

His breath was warm and tingled pleasantly against her neck. Something about the sensation brought an involuntary smile to her face.

“You’ll see.”

She was taking him to a quiet corner, someplace no one would accidentally pass through. She wasn’t about to let them get caught. They had one shot at this, and they needed to get it done quickly or…

Again, the image of Fatima flashed into her mind.

… she could end up like him.

Her hand tightened around Sinbad’s as she pulled him into a corner safe from prying eyes.

“Let’s do this,” she huffed. “Let’s get out of here”

Sinbad slumped against the large, limestone bricks that made up the wall. “What are your ideas? Because mine is more of a last-resort type deal.”

“Right.” Thalia began pacing back and forth in circles. “So, how do you drive someone out of business? You’re the head of a company. What are your biggest threats?”

“You think I haven’t already exhausted all my knowledge?” he responded skeptically.

“Maybe you have,” Thalia agreed, “but I haven’t. Maybe I can think of something you haven’t.”

Sinbad raised his thumb to his chin thoughtfully.  

“One method is to drive down the market value of the product a company sells.” 

Thalia pursed her lips, shaking her head brusquely. “How are two slaves going to do that?”

“I told you,” Sinbad sighed, burying his head in his arms and tugging on his ponytail. “I’ve thought of everything.”

“Just keep going,” she prodded him. “We can’t give up yet.”

_ My chastity is at stake. _

“Another threat would be an increase the cost of production.” He lifted his head and raised his eyebrows at her. “Any ideas on how to do that from here?”

She sighed. “We don’t have the influence.”

“Damn it. I used to be the most powerful guy in the world, and now I can’t even help myself.” He ran his fingers through his scalp frustratedly. “The third threat is a decrease in demand. If people just stopped buying slaves, they’d lose their value and this place couldn’t make any profit. It would have to liquidate its inventory and go bankrupt.”

Thalia sighed. “That’s impossible. Slavery is too ingrained in the culture. Two slaves are never going to change that. Besides, liquidating inventory is just a fancy term for selling us at a discount, right?” She threw herself onto the ground next to him. “So that’s it? There’s nothing we can do?”

Sinbad was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “There is a fourth option.”

She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

“There’s power in numbers. If all the children revolted against Lady Maader, we could take our power back and—”

“No.” Thalia didn’t even let him finish. Something like that would result in casualties, and there was no guarantee the government wouldn’t execute the survivors to send a message to any other slaves with thoughts of rebellion. She needed to protect these children— all of them. She had failed the people of Attica, but she was not going to let these kids down. “There has to be a solution. We’re just  _ not thinking hard enough. _ ”

She tried to remember what she had been taught at the palace. People were always out to undermine a king and the people around him. It would be her duty as a queen to outmaneuver them, stop them at every turn. She was supposed to be clever. Maybe it didn’t come naturally to her, but she was going to  _ try,  _ damn it. Surely, her eavesdropping had provided her with something useful, hadn’t it? She poured through the years of information she’d collected, sifting through it for anything useful. Gossip, gossip, gossip… that’s all these rich people did, but… surely some of it had been political, something she could  _ use.  _ Then it came to her.

“That’s it!” She snapped her fingers excitedly, startling Sinbad. “The emperor is wary of large trading companies like this, right? I’ve heard patrons talk about it dozens of times— how this place has too much power and how he’s looking for excuses to shut it down.”

Sinbad nodded thoughtfully, a glimmer of hope crossing his face.

“Poison is also highly illegal.” His expression fell, but she continued anyway. “If we plant it in Lady Maader’s room and manage to report her to the right people, she’ll be banished and we’ll all be seized by the government.”

Sinbad sighed. “So we just shuffle around masters. That’s your suggestion? They’ll probably send us to work in the quarry. At least as high-class slaves, we have a life-expectancy beyond twenty.”

Thalia shook her head, propping herself up to face him. “They’ll  _ liquidate  _ us because there are so many. A sudden flood of masterless slaves like this would decrease the market value, and your company, Sinbad, will be positioned soundly as the most successful in Reim. If anyone could afford to take all of us off their hands, it’s you. Return the kids with families to their parents and offer assistance with basic needs so they don’t go hungry again. Become a philanthropist with all that extra cash. Keep the rest of us on as employees. Surely a company as big as yours can find a place for a few dozen highly trained workers.”

A hint of a smile touched his lips. “Okay. I’m almost on board, but the poison is a terrible idea. Would you even know where to obtain it?”

No, but maybe poison wasn’t the only thing that could cause a stir. The last time she’d tried to reveal her identity to someone who could save her, she’d been caught and tortured, but she had Sinbad to protect her now, and he had the connections she needed to be  _ sure  _ her letter got where it needed to be.

“I have another plan. Remember what I told you earlier? I have the power to shut down this whole place with my name. You know what’s more illegal than poison? Kidnapping a the prince’s fiancee. That’s  _ treason. _ ”

Sinbad grew rigid as her words sank in.

“I just need to get a letter to someone powerful enough to gain an audience with the emperor. Therein lies my problem. The only people I come across with that kind of power can’t be trusted. Last time I tried something like this, it backfired.” She raised herself to her knees, grabbing his arm excitedly. “But I think you can help me.”

He took in a shaky breath. “I have the connections to make your plan happen… we can do this… My company is large enough that gaining an audience with the emperor would be simple. It might take some time, but… it’s just a matter of patience.”

She nodded enthusiastically, impressed with his ability to guess what she’d been thinking. She hadn’t even needed to explain. He’d just known.

“But,” He paused, as i mulling something over, “how will we get the letter to Sindria Trading Company?”

Thalia grinned excitedly. She already had an answer for him. “Next week, the dance troupe and I are going to the mainland to perform. After the incident when we met, I’m not allowed to go anywhere outside the island without an escort. Who do you think Lady Maader will choose for that job?”

“You think she’ll choose me?” He sounded dubious.

“You are currently her most trusted slave. When the moment is right, we can steal away and deliver the letter into trustworthy hands. Are you up for it?”

A wide grin splayed across his face. This was the first time he’d smiled like this since coming to this dreadful place, and Thalia was struck by the beauty of his confidence. This was the boy she remembered. This was her savior. 

“Yes,” he told her. “I’m up for it.”

* * *

 

As Thalia had predicted, Sinbad was assigned to be her escort for the performances. Sinbad had reported the good news during dinner. He had remained distant and courteous for the sake of appearances— no one knew about their two private meetings yesterday except Masrur— but Thalia could already read him a little bit. His eyes shone with excitement as he told her they would be spending a  _ lot  _ of time together soon. They could use this time to pull off their master plan.

But until then, Thalia was stuck on the island practicing with three strained girls, all terrified that Lady Maader could sell their bodies at any moment. It was amazing how deftly they juggled their admiration of their master with their fear of her abuses. It was like their was a partition in their minds that wouldn’t let them see that they shouldn’t have to live like this, that they were being abused.

Thalia collapsed onto the dirt ground after a particularly grueling practice session, running a towel over her dripping forehead.

“God…” Finn groaned, dropping to her knees next to Thalia. “I can’t wait to get off this fucking island..”

Shamhat sprawled out on Thalia’s other side, her thick, curly hair splaying out under her head. “I don’t think she’d sell us when we’re on the mainland,” she agreed.

Dinarzade nodded, settling herself cross-legged across from Thalia. “Since Sinbad’s coming with us, I feel safe. He seems really dependable. He wouldn’t let anything happen.” 

“Is that really okay? Marcus told Echo to stay away from him, and now they’re going to be spending the whole week together. If Marcus finds out, I feel like he might try to hurt her...” Shamhat buried her face in her hands. “He honestly scared me that day.”

“If he lays a finger on her, I’ll take off his whole hand,” Finn growled. “Echo is the reason we’ve all be able to stay with Lady Maader for so long. If it wasn’t for her choreography, we would have been sold to some entitled pig like him a long time ago.”

Thalia glanced at Dinarzade, who remained quiet. She was staring in her own lap and pulling at a tuft of grass beside her.

“I don’t think Marcus will hurt me,” Thalia confessed quietly. “He already came and apologized. He acted strangely last time, but we’ve known each other for years and he was always nice. Maybe he was just having a bad day.”

“No,” Dinarzade said quietly. “That was the real him. You guys think just because he has a pretty face and a good reputation that he’s a decent guy. He’s not. He can hide all the terrible things he does from the world because no one wants to believe someone who does so much good can do just as much harm, but I see it every time I look at him— he’s rotting inside. He has been for years. You should stay away from him, Echo.”

Thalia shook her head. “That day was the first time you ever even talked to him, Dinarzade. I’ve known him a long time. He’s a good guy. A lot of men have treated me badly, but he’s not one of them. Something was just bothering him and he took it out on me. That’s all.”

“You shouldn’t stick up for him,” Finn snapped. “He was clearly in the wrong. I don’t care how nice he’s been to you in the past, you do not let _anyone_ talk to you like that. I’m not exactly fuckin’ nice, but he went too far even for me.”

“Eh?” Shamhat sat up. “Finn is finally developing some self-awareness. Is she turning over a new leaf?”

“Like hell.”

Thalia sighed, tuning out Finn and Shamhat’s onset of bickering. The other girls… they didn’t know Marcus, not like Thalia did. If they could have seen what he was like before, they would understand. She just needed to find a way to get her old friend back. He had been there for her when no one else was. She couldn’t just abandon him now. Besides, he’d yelled at her once. 

It wasn’t like he’d done something irredeemable.


	7. Two Letters

When Thalia, Dinarzade, Finn, and Shamhat disembarked from their ship, a small crowd of fans was already waiting to meet Dinarzade. The blonde squealed with delight, offering to sign autographs and putting on an impromptu demonstration.

“Can we not do this?” Finn moaned, throwing her head back and dropping her luggage on the ground. “I just want to get to the inn.”

Thalia, on the other hand, was genuinely happy for Dinarzade for the first time ever. They were no longer in a competition for survival because Thalia wasn’t just treading water anymore. She was about to _thrive._

She glanced back at Sinbad as he joined them and gave him a secretive smile. He gave her a barely noticeable nod in response, and a thrill shot through her. The two of them were partners in this daring escape. She’d never had a partner before, and everything about this was foreign and exciting. Thalia hadn’t experienced anything so scintillating for a long time.

Eventually, Sinbad had to break up the growing crowd surrounding Dinarzade and the stragglers that had begun to approach Thalia and the others. Thalia was amazed at the level of civility he managed in the face of the disrespect that was hurled at him. One man called him a worthless slave, and Sinbad simply continued smiling his polite smile and directing Dinarzade toward the others.

Thalia liked to believe that after years of constantly wearing a carefully sculpted facade, she’d become a fairly convincing actress, but even without her level of experience, Sinbad’s performance was almost flawless. His only tell was that his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. They were empty instead, devoid of any emotion at all.

She was grateful he wasn’t her enemy.

The first day on the mainland, there was no performance. They simply checked in at the inn and spent the rest of the day as leisure time. The girls paired themselves into groups of two— Thalia with Dinarzade in one room, and Finn and Shamhat together in the other. Sinbad had a room to himself, right next to Thalia’s. If an overzealous fan broke in and tried to hurt Thalia or Dinarzade, they were mere seconds away from rescue. Thalia hadn’t had this kind of peace of mind in years.

Dinarzade was the only one that retreated into the safety of their room. The others decided to hang out in the empty tavern. Finn and Shamhat sat at a table, playing a game of cards, while Sinbad was settled in a large chair by the hearth. Thalia took one glance at how he slumped in his chair and decided he needed company. She ordered a cup of tea from the bartender and brought it to her exhausted bodyguard.

“Thank you for your hard work today,” Thalia told him sincerely, handing him the mug. When their fingers brushed, she didn’t immediately pull away. Maybe it was because she remembered the last time she’d handed him a cup of tea, he’d been on the verge of hypothermia. Maybe she was just worried he remembered it too, and that’s why she’d hesitated.

Something told her that wasn’t entirely true.

Whatever it was, he must have noticed her reluctance to let go of the mug. He glanced up at her curiously, the light from the hearth flickering in his warm, golden eyes, and, for the briefest of moments, her heart skipped a beat. It was a strange sensation, like the tiniest of sparks, dying out as quickly as it blinked into existence.

She grinned sheepishly, slowly withdrawing her hands and pulling them to her sides. Whatever she’d just experienced, it was gone, and that was for the best. The only thing she needed to worry about at the moment was escaping.

Settling herself in the chair across from him, Thalia glanced at Shamhat and Finn, who were playing cards at one of the tables. Finn laid down a card, and Shamhat slammed her hands on the table, accusing the other girl of cheating. Finn responded with a smug grin, suggesting they play another round.

“It’s strange that we can have normal moments, considering how not normal all of this is,” Sinbad observed as he watched them, bringing the mug to his lips.

“From the outside, no one would guess that they’re terrified,” Thalia agreed. “That’s the thing about survival. Sometimes you get so good at pretending, you can even start to fool yourself. That’s how Lady Maader controls people. She makes reality unbearable and then provides them with a comforting lie as the only means escape.”

“But you ‘woke up’ despite that,” Sinbad told her. “You must be pretty resilient.”

Thalia laughed, embarrassed. “That’s another thing no one has ever called me.”

“Then no one has ever given you enough credit.” Sinbad stared at her over his mug, his eyes dead serious.

“I-” Thalia froze, choking up. Marcus had told her she was weak. He only said things like that because he was looking out for her. If she overestimated herself, what she was capable of on her own, she could get hurt. “I think you’re imagining things. You don’t know me.”

He laughed softly. “No, but I’m starting to want to. If this plan of yours works, I suspect you’ll make a valuable ally. I’d like to pick your brain more often.”

 _Valuable?_ No, he was wrong. Thalia wasn’t valuable. She was worthless. She had abandoned her country, been the reason for its downfall. Not one positive thing had come from her existence.

“If this plan works, it’s only because of you.” Thalia rested her chin on her fist. “I couldn’t do anything by myself.”

Sinbad took another sip from his mug. “As far as I’m concerned, you saved me from making one of the toughest decisions of my life. I owe you.”

“I’m the one that owes you!” she blurted, incapable of accepting praise directed toward her from someone she admired so much. “The person I am… the reason I hang on even when everything seems hopeless… it’s because…” She fiddled with her fingers shyly, looking in her lap. “That day you saved me from those men was the first time in a long time someone had treated me with kindness. You gave me hope.”

Her shoulders hunched, her face growing warm. She couldn’t believe she’d just admitted something like that to her savior. He was going to think she was a stalker.

“I don’t think you realize everything you’ve done for me,” he confessed quietly.

Thalia perked back up, waiting to hear what he had to say. What had she done for him? All she’d been able to do was clean his wounds. She couldn’t save him from the pain. She couldn’t keep Lady Maader from messing with his head. In the end, she hadn’t managed to do anything.

He set his empty mug down on the short table between them and didn’t continue. Instead, he stared silently into the crackling hearth.

Thalia didn’t know what to say, and he seemed to be done with their conversation. Should she just leave or would that be rude? She clutched at the skirt of her uniform until her knuckles turned white, trying to figure out what she should do. She finally decided to stand up, thinking if he wanted her around, he would be talking to her, but as she shuffled past him, he caught her by the wrist, his grip firm and pleasant. Her stiff muscles instantly relaxed, coaxed into security by the touch of someone she could trust.

“I’m sorry I’m not talking much. It’s just… sometimes I don’t feel like I’m all here— like a part of me never left that room.” She knew he was talking about the punishment room _._ “Will you stay?”

Thalia nodded, turning to face him. “Do you want me to grab Dinarzade?” she asked. “She seems to be good at drawing you out of your head.”

He tore his eyes away from the fire to look directly at her. “Just stay for a while. Please.”

When he let go, her body was covered with goosebumps. She struggled to tear away from his gaze, too entranced by those golden orbs; they crackled with a kind of electricity that reminded her of lightning as it crashed down into the sea. She wanted to know him better, to find out the secret behind his intensity. He wasn’t a god, but that just made him more powerful in her eyes. What kind of person raised a trading empire from scratch within two years? How had he been able to capture two dungeons at such a young age? She knew his name was Sinbad, but she didn’t know _him._

Sinbad broke eye contact first, staring back into the hearth. The chair across from him was still unoccupied, and she settled back down in it. She wished there were some way she could cheer him up, the way he had back when they’d first met, but nothing she was capable of seemed adequate. All she did was dance, and she was certain one of her performances wouldn’t interest him. He always behaved like such a gentleman, and she wasn’t sure she wanted him to see her like that anyway. It was too humiliating.

“You know, you and I are a bit like the heroes of my homeland,” she hummed thoughtfully, an unexpected well of pride springing up inside her. “One time, during a siege of an impregnable city, we gave them a giant wooden horse. It seemed like a gift to create peace, but the horse was actually hollow and our soldiers were inside. In the dead of night, they came out and razed the city, leading to our victory. It’s like we’re infiltrating Napolia right how, only this time, instead of taking lives, we’re saving them, right?”

A small smile touched his lips. “You always have the strangest stories. A giant wooden horse?”

Thalia laughed, recognizing he was right. “Would you believe it gets weirder?”

He quirked an eyebrow.

“You don’t believe me,” she realized with amusement, crossing one of her legs over the other. “Do you know where Lady Maader got the name Echo?”

Sinbad shook his head.

“It’s the name of a nymph who pines away after a man who falls in love with his own reflection and drowns.” Thalia dared to make a joke at Sinbad’s expense. “That sounds like something you would do, to be honest.”

“Which one?” Sinbad asked, a grin spreading across his face. “Pine away after a man or fall in love with my own reflection?”

Thalia giggled mischievously. “All I’m saying is you should avoid any reflective bodies of water.”

Of course was teasing him. He might have been a bit cocky, but he had saved her, cheered her up, and carried her back to the inn. He’d even tried to defend her from Fatima. He clearly wasn’t _that_ self-absorbed. Still, maybe joking like this was good. She didn’t want him to know how she’d worshiped him, and this would act as evidence to the contrary.

He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, amusement still tugging at his lips. “Fine. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“How is that a compliment?” she gasped.

“Since I have such discerning taste, I’d have to be extraordinarily good-looking to fall in love with myself.” He raised his eyebrows. “You just called me handsome.”

Thalia burst into surprised laughter, carefree and mirthful. It was loud enough to draw the attention of Finn and Shamhat, who gave her questioning looks. Thalia knew they must be surprised. They had never seen her laugh like this. In all these years as a slave, Thalia had only shown this side of herself to one other person— Marcus.

“You’re pretty funny,” she admitted once she’d calmed down. She’d intended to be the one cheering him up, but somehow he was making _her_ laugh. “I’ve been thoroughly outwitted.”

His posture was much more relaxed than it had been before, his arm dangling confidently over the back of his chair as he grinned in her direction. “Better luck next time.”

Thalia beamed at him in return. She desperately wanted there to be a next time. She used to love bantering with Marcus like this, but at some point he’d begun to take it too far and his teasing had become actual insults.

When Shamhat and Finn turned in to their rooms for the night, Thalia and Sinbad implemented phase one of their plan: writing the letters. Sinbad’s letter was an impersonal set of instructions for his company on how to proceed as the plan played out. It was concise, direct, and simple. He finished it within minutes.

Thalia’s letter, on the other hand, was a carefully crafted plea for help, designed to foster sympathy and outrage. She detailed the abuses she’d suffered for years: her kidnapping— omitting the fact that she had run away— the groping and the leering, and her struggle to maintain her chastity, as well as her increasing fear that she might fail. Despite her very intentional plays to pity, the emotions behind the events Thalia described were raw and painful to write. At one point, she set her pen down mid-sentence and began to sob, burying her face in the crook of her arm on the table.

“Go ahead and take a break,” Sinbad reassured her, placing one large, comforting hand on her back. “You’re really brave for doing this.”

Thalia sniffled. He was such a strange guy. No one called her brave or valuable or resilient because she wasn’t any of those things, but here was this boy, her savior, telling her she was all of these things and the strangest thing was… he seemed to believe what he was saying was true.

She heard him pick up the piece of paper and the soft mumble of his voice as he read through what she’d written so far.

He paused after the first sentence, which contained her introduction, including her title and lineage.

“So you’re a princess, huh?” He rubbed her back in small circles, soothing her into a limp bundle of vulnerability until her crying intensified.

His hand stilled as he got further down into the document.

Thalia finally raised her head after a while, wondering why he’d stopped. He was staring at the sheet of paper, his normally gentle features fixed into a hard expression.

“You’ve been living like this?” he asked quietly. “Even when you were helping me and playing with the children, you were dealing with everything you wrote on this paper?”

“It’s the same for you, isn’t it?” Trembling, she clutched at the fabric of her skirt. “She hurt you so badly, and I couldn’t help. I’m so sorry… I wanted to do more...”

“You’ve done more than enough,” he assured her, prying her hands away from her dress and taking them in his own. That surge of calm and reassurance his touches gave her was already becoming familiar, and, as she stared into those golden irises, the faintest of flutters rose in her stomach. “We’re going to get out of this together, and we’re going to get you home.”

_Home._

The word brought her crashing back down. Thalia’s home was under subjugation. If she went back now, she would be killed, the way her parents had been. She quietly pulled her hands from out of his, returning them to her lap.

Thalia didn’t have a home.

Sinbad placed the paper in front of her once more.

“I think you’ve written enough to catch their attention. Just finish it up.”

She nodded, closing out the letter with a plea for haste in her rescue and a few flattering words about the emperor and his son. Then, she folded the letter and Sinbad sealed it with wax from a candle, after which they stood over their accomplishment with pride.

“Wanna go for a walk?” she asked him slyly. That was their code for sneaking away from the others to deliver the letters. Right now, they were alone, but he would know what she meant.

“Not tonight,” he told her firmly. “Dinarzade will get suspicious if you come back too late. Let’s just be patient. When the opportunity arrives, we’ll take care of it.”

Thalia nodded, trusting his judgement, and returned to her room to find Dinarzade sitting up in bed, letting out the top of her uniform again. She’d just adjusted it a month ago, Thalia recalled with annoyance. Had Dinarzade really gotten bigger _already?_

Then Thalia remembered they weren’t in a competition anymore, and she relaxed. It didn’t matter that Dinarzade had a bigger bust than Thalia. It was fine that the other girl got more attention. Thalia was safe now. She didn’t need to rely on her body for survival any longer.

“What’s that?” Dinarzade asked, eying the letter with suspicion.

Thalia shrugged, setting it down on her night table. “A letter from a fan.”

“Oh?” Dinarzade tugged at her needle until the thread was taut, her lips pulled into a secretive smile. “You shouldn’t leave it there. Put it somewhere Shamhat and Finn won’t find it. If they see it, they might misunderstand.”

“Misunderstand?”

“Lady Maader warned us years ago you might make an escape attempt on one of these trips,” Dinarzade explained. “We’re all supposed to keep an eye on you. If they see something like that…” The blonde looked Thalia directly in the eye. “... they might assume the worst.”

A chill went down Thalia’s spine even as the blonde beamed at her kindly and returned to her work. Dinarzade clearly suspected Thalia was up to something, but she had offered her advice instead of going to tell the other girls. Did that mean she wasn’t siding with Lady Maader?

Thalia still couldn’t take the risk of trusting her.

Watching Dinarzade like a mouse might watch a snake, Thalia slowly slipped the letter under her mattress. She was always underestimating Dinarzade, and now it might be her undoing. She needed to proceed very carefully from now on.

* * *

 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Thalia asked Sinbad casually as the other girls lounged around the inn’s bar. Sinbad nodded, hoping that _this_ time they could escape without someone noticing. They were five days in to their week long tour, and still hadn’t managed to deliver the letters. That was because…

“Where are you going?” Finn asked warily as he walked past with Thalia in tow.

… these girls were incredibly suspicious.

“For a walk,” Thalia explained for the tenth time this week.

“I just think it’s really weird that you’re suddenly so interested in walks.” Shamhat leaned forward on her elbows, narrowing her eyes at the two. “You’ve never gone on them before.”

“It’s okay,” Dinarzade piped up cheerfully, jogging to his side. “Because I’m coming with them, right guys?”

Sinbad nodded along with Thalia, unable to protest. If it looked like he wanted to be alone with Thalia, they could be caught and he would be thrown back in _that place._

He never wanted to go back.

Even the thought of it pulled him back there, his memories of the torture bleeding into reality. He’d been dealing with it up until now by shutting off his emotions, but recently he’d found a better solution in the form of a petite girl who had nursed his wounds and lessened his suffering.

Her name was Thalia.

No matter how far gone he was, her presence always brought him back. Even now, as those thoughts threatened to overtake his senses once again, her gentle voice broke through.

“Let’s go, then.”

She grinned tenderly at Dinarzade, motioning for the other girl to join them even though Sinbad knew she must be terrified on the inside that their time would run out. She was good at pretending. That bright smile could fool almost anyone. It had even fooled Sinbad for a while. Even though he’d known she hated Lady Maader, she’d still managed to hide so many things from him. He hadn’t realized she’d been living with the fear of being sold and raped, or that she’d been dealing with this since she was _twelve_.

He should have known, though. He should have remembered the Echo he met two years ago had worn the same smile even as she was led to be whipped. He should have remembered she was a master of deception, but he had let her fool him.

Sinbad wished he could reassure her. He hadn’t told her, but he had a plan B. On the final night, if they still hadn’t accomplished their goal, he was going to sneak out under the cover of darkness and deliver both letters to Sindria Trading Company himself. He didn’t have a roommate to supervise him. He could take care of this all by himself, but…

He followed Thalia and Dinarzade outside, his eyes fixed on the petite girl, taking note of the defeated slump of her shoulders. This girl needed a victory she could call her own. If she didn’t deliver this letter herself, she would find a way to give him all the credit, even though the entire plan had been her idea. She’d been put down constantly for four years of her life, and Sinbad had already decided he was going to take her under his wing and raise her up. Maybe he could even win this little princess over to his side and use her to gain a new member for his alliance. Or maybe not. He wasn’t sure what the deal was with her family, but she had implied their power had diminished considerably since she’d come here.

The country she had mentioned in her letter, Attica… it was a small island city-state off the coast of Parthevia that had once been a great empire, and Fatima had told him Attican slaves were especially valuable, but other than those little tidbits, he knew nothing about it. Even though, as a merchant, he needed to have familiarity with all of the surrounding countries, he had never bothered to study this one, much less follow any news concerning it. The princess’s country was that insignificant in the modern world.

“Is that alright, Sinbad?”

“Huh?”

Dinarzade had been talking about something and he’d been tuning her out.

“I was just telling to Echo that I wanted to go window shopping in the market.”

“Oh. Sure, let’s go,” he agreed. Thalia and Dinarzade were sure to attract attention in the market, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

Dinarzade shook her head, bringing out a scarf and wrapping it around her head, partially obscuring her identity. “I intend to go by myself. You two keep trying to be alone together, right? Here’s your chance.”

He stared at the unassuming blonde girl incredulously. She was more clever than he’d given her credit for. Had she offered to come along this time to help them? Every other time, Finn had insisted on joining them and watched them like a hawk. Now, Dinarzade was giving them the chance to accomplish their goal.

“W- We haven’t been trying to…” Thalia stammered, her face drained of its color.

Dinarzade turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Haven’t I told you? You can’t lie to me, Echo.”

Sinbad noted the way even though Dinarzade was looking at Thalia, her eyes had a far off look, as though she weren’t really seeing the girl in front of her. It was strange. If she wasn’t focused on Thalia, what exactly was she seeing? Did she just need glasses or was there something else there that only she could see, something that betrayed all of Thalia’s secrets?

Dinarzade waved goodbye to them giddily, leaving behind a stunned Thalia and a relieved Sinbad. Dinarzade was a kind girl. He trusted that even if she suspected what he and Thalia were up to, someone as earnest as she was wouldn’t give them an opportunity to carry out their plan only to stop them.

“Are you ready?” Sinbad asked Thalia, his heart rate spiking. This was it. This was their chance to save all of the children in that dreadful place. He’d been so ready to sacrifice as many kids as it took for his own escape, but this clever princess beside him had come up with a way to not only save every single one of them, but his humanity as well.

This girl didn’t realize it, but she had saved him. She was still saving him. Sinbad owed her the world.

“Show me the way,” she responded quietly, almost reverently. This moment must mean even more to her than it did to him.

Sinbad guided Thalia through Napolia’s busy streets, leading her to the familiar commercial district. He knew this part of the city by heart. There was a crack in the street here, and over there was the fishing stall whose stench everyone else complained about, but which Sinbad found nostalgic. The grand building before them was Sindria Trading Company’s headquarters. When he had met Thalia, he’d been saving up for this place, and he had more than met his goal.

In fact, he’d become so successful, he’d allowed himself to become comfortable, cocky even. He had bet his own freedom for the sake of his company, not recognizing its value. Thalia had been right. Freedom was priceless. Even his company and all its assets weren’t a fair exchange. At least this experience had taught him a valuable lesson. Perhaps this was all fate. He wasn’t confident anymore.

Lately, his ability to read the waves had begun to warp. He’d felt certain it was his destiny to sacrifice those children, but then he’d remembered Thalia’s gentle rebellion, and suddenly everything had become hazy. The choice he was supposed to make… the choice he was making now… were they really the same? Would deviating from the path he was supposed to take have lasting consequences?

He wasn’t sure, and, truthfully, it scared him. Then, the short, dark-eyed girl beside him looked up at him, her expression brimming with hope, and he knew he’d made the right decision. Nothing that brought that kind of joy to this girl’s face could be wrong.

Maybe his ability to see fate was fuzzy for now, but he was confident it would come back. In the meantime, he would just have to believe in his own ability to make the right decisions, for her sake, and for the sake of the others.

“S-S-SINBAD!”

Sinbad beamed as Mystras’s voice rang out through the courtyard and quickly found himself in the boy’s embrace.

“We… were so _worried!_ ” Mystras cried out between sniffles. “You’re finally back! The others— they’re going to be so happy! Just wait, I’m going to go get them.” Mystras let go and backed away cautiously, as though he might frighten Sinbad off. “Don’t move. Don’t you dare move.”

Sinbad smiled after his turbaned friend as he ran into the building, shouting and causing a ruckus.

He glanced down at Thalia, who was staring at him anxiously, and he gave her a reassuring smile. Everything was going to be fine. He was going to make sure of it.

“Sin!” Ja’far beamed from the entrance of the building, bounding down the stairs. “What are you doing here?”

Soon, Hinahoho, Rurumu, Drakon, Vittel and Mahad, and Parsine streamed out of the building as well. Hinahoho wrapped one big arm around Sinbad’s shoulders, welcoming him back, while Rurumu uttered gentle words of greeting, and Drakon bowed politely. Vittel gave him a a guilty grin as Mahad nodded silently, and Parsine wore her usual cheerful smile. Mystras ran back out of the building and joined the crowd, hunched over and panting.

The reunion was only missing one person. Sinbad looked around, scanning the grounds anxiously, trying to spot a head of pink hair.

“Where’s Seren?”

“She went to the market,” Drakon informed him brusquely. “She wanted to do some shopping.”

“Oh.”

Sinbad had, admittedly, found her attractive in the past. He’d even flirted with her once before he’d been enslaved. She was haughty, but she also had a cute side, and before his ordeal as a slave, he’d been curious about what it would be like to date her. He hadn’t planned on actually doing it yet; it was way too soon to tell if he liked her romantically. He’d never had a crush before, but if there was potential with anyone, it was her.

Right now, though, he wasn’t quite himself. When he looked at girls, he didn’t see them as sexy or appealing. Thalia, for instance— he could recognize she was pretty, but he had no desire for her, or for any other girl, for that matter. After spending time in _that room_ , he just hadn’t been the same.

Still, even if right now, his interest in the princess was dead, he still valued her as a friend. He wished she could have been here.

Now that the top members of his company were all gathered, excepting one, it was time to take care of business.

“It’s nice to see you guys,” Sinbad told them sincerely, “but I don’t have time for pleasantries.” He motioned for Thalia to join him at his side. The petite girl shuffled over, untucking their letters from her top and holding them out with both hands.

“Who’s this?” Ja’far asked, accepting the pieces of paper.

“Her name is…”

“Princess Thalia…!” Drakon cut Sinbad off, dropping to one knee in a bow. Sinbad glanced at the princess beside him, who seemed startled. Of course, if she had known Drakon previously, she wouldn’t recognize him now.

“You know each other?” Sinbad asked his friend.

Drakon nodded. “We used to play together as children.” Turning his attention to Thalia, he explained. “You may not recognize me in this state, but my name is Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon. You knew me as Junior, but these days I go by Drakon. Everyone… we all thought you were dead.”

“Junior?” After a moment’s hesitation, during which Sinbad thought she might collapse, Thalia stepped forward, lifting Drakon’s bowed head with a gentle touch. “You’ve certainly changed. I wouldn’t have recognized you if you hadn’t told me who you were.”

“Forgive my frightening appearance,” he apologized. “A lot has happened since we last met.”

Thalia’s bright, joyous laughter lit up the air. “I’m so happy to see you again, no matter what you look like. Junior— Drakon, is it now?” Her eyes now glistening, she brought her other hand to his face, cupping his maw affectionately. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Drakon’s eyes lit up at her instant acceptance. Sinbad knew all too well how his reptilian friend was used to rejection from people outside the company. Even Serendine had called him a monster once, according to her maid. The sight of Drakon’s happiness stirred something warm in Sinbad’s chest. His heart had been closed off for weeks now, but this princess was slowly prying it open with her kindness.

No matter how heartwarming the reunion between old friends was to watch, Sinbad had to take care of business. He and Thalia had told the others they were going for a walk, and if they were gone too long, the Shamhat and Finn would become suspicious. Sinbad and Thalia weren’t free yet, and there were numerous ways that vile woman could make their lives a living hell if the other girls reported them.

“I need you to deliver the letter sealed with wax to the emperor,” Sinbad told Ja’far, pointing to the papers in the boy’s hands. “The other is instructions on how to proceed from here.”

Ja’far unfolded the paper meant for him and frowned.

“You’re going to use your personal funds buy _all_ 347 slaves? Sin, that’s…”

“All of this was Thalia’s idea,” Sinbad announced proudly, gesturing to the girl still beaming as she stroked Drakon’s scaly temple with her thumb. Sinbad bit back a laugh to see his ornery friend behaving in such a docile manner. Thalia was certainly turning out to be a force of nature.

“Even with the steep liquidation discount, it will take you months to earn that back,” Ja’far reminded him, tucking the letters in his wide sleeves. “Luckily, we’ve also been working on a plan, one that would absorb the Mariadel Company and all its assets into ours without costing you a single copper coin.”

Sinbad gave Ja’far a solid pat on the back. He’d been so focused on survival and escape, he’d forgotten his friends were so reliable.

“I should have known you wouldn’t leave me to rot. Proceed with both plans. It’s always good to have a back up.”

Ja’far bowed his head. “Understood.”

Sinbad quickly wrapped up the reunion, bidding goodbye to each of his friends. He actually had to pry Vittel off of him. The boy was so apologetic, he didn’t want to let go.

“Thalia,” Sinbad called out to the princess, who was still doting on Drakon. “It’s time to go.”

She looked to Sinbad then back to Drakon. “But Junior…”

“We’ll meet again soon, Princess,” Drakon assured her. “Sinbad will take good care of you until then.”

She nodded forlornly, slowly backing away from her childhood friend and returning to Sinbad’s side. He was hit with a twinge of irritation at how reluctant she seemed to rejoin him. He didn’t have the history with her Drakon apparently did, but he’d thought they’d gotten along pretty well these last few days.

Maybe he’d even started to consider her a friend.


	8. Dreams vs Reality

After the performance that night, Thalia shed her tight, skimpy costume, grateful to return to the safety of her slave uniform. She never got used to showing skin, no matter how many times she’d performed dressed like that.

“Alright, I’m just going to say it,” Finn announced, drawing Thalia’s attention in her direction. “Echo, you’ve been acting really strangely lately.”

“Right?” Shamhat agreed. “Her smiles are brighter, she laughs louder, and she keeps trying to sneak off...”

“With the new guy, no less,” Dinarzade agreed. “I think it’s pretty obvious what’s going on here.”

“Y- you do?” Thalia stammered, breaking out in a sweat. They were on to her. They knew she was trying to escape. That’s why she was more carefree. That’s why she wanted to be alone with Sinbad. The other girls had figured it out, and now she was going to be thrown in that awful room again and tortured and— 

“She’s clearly got a crush on Sinbad.” Dinarzade pointed accusingly, and the other girls nodded.

“ _ That’s _ what it is,” Shamhat concurred.

“I thought she was trying to escape, but this makes more sense,” Finn confessed.

Thalia froze. She was faced with two options: tell the truth and be tortured or lie and sacrifice her dignity. It wasn’t even a contest. She went with the lie. Thalia always went with the lie.

“You’re right,” She looked at the floor skittishly, clasping her hands in front of her. “I think he’s really cute. He’s just so...” Thalia tried to think of a reason she might have a crush on him. Was he handsome? How was she supposed to know? She hadn’t been paying attention. He was nice, but that was no reason to have a crush on someone. Then, she remembered his eyes that reminded her of lightning, and she knew her answer. “... intense.”

Shamhat squealed with delight, but Finn frowned, giving her a warning. “Remember not to get too attached, Echo. One of these days, you’re going to get sold and sent somewhere else, and there’s nothing he can do about it. You’re both slaves.”

Thalia nodded quietly. Finn was wrong, of course. Sinbad was going to buy her and set her free, and then she could do whatever she wanted.

… but what did she want to do? Sinbad had agreed to hire all the slaves without a place to return to, but her education had been cut short, and the only thing she knew how to do was dance. His company wouldn’t have a place for someone like her. She would be fired in an instant and forced into a brothel. Anxious tears stung the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would have to deal with with those problems as they became salient.

Once the girls were dressed, they joined Sinbad, who was waiting for them outside. Since the theaters provided their own security for the performances themselves, Thalia refused to let him enter. She didn’t want him to see her in one of those tiny costumes making a fool of herself. She wanted him to continue to respect her, and she was afraid if he saw her like that, he would look down on her.

“How did it go tonight, ladies?” he beamed.

“Shamhat was off tempo,” Finn complained dramatically, shooting the other girl a glare.

“Yeah, well, your form was terrible,” Shamhat shot back, crossing her arms angrily.

“Everyone did great,” Thalia told him truthfully. “Especially Dinarzade. You can really tell how hard she’s been working.”

“I think Echo was the star tonight,” Dinarzade piped up as they began to walk toward the inn. “You should ask her to dance for you someday.”

Thalia laughed nervously, wishing the blonde would shut up. She was not going to dance for Sinbad, ever.

“She’s right, you know,” Shamhat said, pacing ahead of Thalia and Sinbad. “There’s a reason she has more fans than me and Finn combined. The way that girl’s body moves could bring the best of men to their knees.”

Thalia’s anxious giggling had turned into mortified silence. Her face was so heated even her ears were on fire. She was ready to hide in a hole and never come out.

Sinbad looked down at her kindly. “I’m sure your dancing is wonderful.” After talking, he returned his attention straight ahead of him.

Finn was sandwiching Thalia between herself and Sinbad, leaving an uncomfortable lack of space for the girl dying of embarrassment in the middle. Suddenly, the prickly brunette rammed sideways Thalia, sending her colliding into the boy next to her. Sinbad caught her by the shoulders with ease, setting her upright.

“Are you okay?” he asked with a chuckle.

“You know Echo,” Finn sighed. “She’s such a clutz, especially when she’s around a guy she thinks is… what did she call you? ‘Intense.’”

Sinbad raised his eyebrows, and Thalia’s execution by humiliation was complete. She was prepared to leave this mortal coil behind and rejoin the great flow. Unfortunately, dying on the inside could not spare her from having to face Sinbad.

The other girls dashed ahead out of earshot, cackling mischievously. This had been an attempt to either set Thalia up with Sinbad or humiliate her, she wasn’t sure which. It might have been a little of both.

“I’m sorry about that,” Thalia apologized after a minute of walking in silence behind the others. “They misunderstood why we kept trying to sneak off together, and I played along with it because it was a convenient explanation.”

“You called me intense?” he asked, his lips twitching into a grin. 

“Yeah…” she admitted after a brief hesitation. “You don’t do anything half-way, do you? Someone who raised a company like yours up within a couple of years is…”

Incredible. Intrepid _. Intense. _

“The company is just the beginning,” he told her. “My dreams are even bigger.”

_ Bigger? Like to increase the size of the company? _

“I want to create my own country and use it to change this unjust world,” he told her, gazing off into the distance as though he were looking into his own future. “I want to make a world where people like you don’t have to suffer.” 

Thalia had to stop walking to stare at him. Did this guy really think he was going to just start building on a piece of land and no one would challenge him? Founding a country was such an ambitious dream. He was being too idealistic. He would be crushed. 

She watched him walk ahead of her, the wounds that had once pocked his skin no longer visible. He looked vital again. He looked like her god. Then, he glanced back at her, his golden eyes crackling with that intensity, and she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to follow him. She wanted to support his idiotic, impossible, idealistic dream. She wanted to make his vision of a world without suffering a reality.

“What’s your dream, Princess?” He kicked a pebble down the street as she bounded back up to him. “Go home and inherit the throne?”

That’s right, she realized with a heavy heart. She was a princess. She had a duty to her people, and right now, they were suffering. She couldn’t follow this boy. She couldn’t help him fulfill his vision. She was born with a responsibility to protect her people, the ones she had failed, and this was her opportunity to atone. When she was free, she would have to find a way to take Attica back. That was her destiny, the role she’d been born to fill.

“I can’t go home,” she told him simply. “Not yet.”

He seemed to sense her lack of desire to elaborate. “If you need a place to stay until you can, you can always come work for me. I’ve seen how good you are with the children, and you’re intelligent. We could use someone like you for the young employees we’re about to take on.”

Thalia nearly burst into tears. The owner of the one of the most prominent companies  _ wanted  _ her. He believed she was competent and intelligent enough to do a job properly, and maybe he was right. Maybe she wasn’t going to be forced to work in a brothel.

“Please.”

“Congratulations,” he told her, holding open the door to the inn for her. “You’re hired.”

* * *

 

 

At the end of the week, the group returned to Ria Venus Island to praise and fanfare. The performances had been a success and Dinarzade’s popularity continued its upward trajectory. Thalia’s happiness for the girl’s achievements was no longer fake. Gone were the days of feeling like she had to surpass the blonde to survive. Thalia was no longer terrified of being sold because soon, the emperor would come to her rescue. Fatima was no longer around to bully her, and Lady Maader continued to leave her alone. The final days on Ria Venus Island were almost idyllic.

Thalia had been back for a week, and had finished her dance practice today. She had intended to spend this evening by herself, relaxing among the barren rhododendrons in the depths of the garden. The air at this point in the autumn was chilly all day long, and she’d wrapped herself in the cloak she’d been issued.

“Echo!” Marcus’s familiar voice called out for her as he trampled over beds of dormant lilacs and lilies of the valley to reach her. Thalia sat up and shrank in on herself, unsure which Marcus had come to visit her today— the nice Marcus? Or the angry one? He chuckled, picking her up by the waist and lifting her up in the air.

“Let go!” she complained, unnerved by the lack of ground beneath her feet and his blatant disregard for her personal space. “Put me down!”

“I heard you did really well again,” he told her, setting her back on the spongy earth. “I wish I could have seen you. You always look so beautiful when you dance.”

So, it was Nice Marcus that had come today. Thalia relaxed, stepping backward to put some space between them. 

“This is two times in a row you’ve been the one to visit me,” she observed. “That’s a new record.”

“I’ve been getting tired of waiting for you,” he confessed, closing the distance Thalia had just put between them. “You take too long.”

Truthfully, Thalia hadn’t been visiting Marcus as frequently because he inevitably brought up the same topic.

“Let me buy you,” he muttered, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I know you hate it here. I can take you away.”

Thalia finally understood. He’d always couched his desire to buy her in words of adoration, but maybe deep down, he’d always just wanted to help her.

She sighed with relief, his persistence finally making sense. He must have realized she was unhappy here after she’d come crying to him so many times with tales of Fatima’s bullying. She’d been annoyed by his refusal to give up, but his heart had always been in the right place. Marcus really did care about her. He wanted to save her, to be her hero.

Thalia gently removed his hands from her sides and held them in front of her. She couldn’t let him buy her, but after she was rescued, maybe she could try to return his feelings. He was wealthy enough to fund an army and compassionate enough to lead her people. Thalia honestly didn’t expect to find anyone better for the position of her husband. The world was full of men who might try to use her to obtain power, but Marcus had accepted her even when she was a slave.

_ So did Sinbad,  _ a small voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Thalia’s chest tightened as she reminded herself someone like him would never look her way. It wasn’t her place to be with him. She was lucky to have someone like Marcus. She should be grateful.

“Marcus,” she told him quietly, tightening her grip on his hands, “I have something I want to give you.”

He bent down, pressing his forehead against hers affectionately. “What is it? Something you made? …or perhaps you’ve finally come around…?” 

“It’s neither,” she assured him.

He straightened, raising his golden eyebrows. “What is it then? I’m sure if it’s a gift from you, it’ll be thoughtful.”

The fondness in his voice brought an involuntary smile to her face. He seemed genuinely interested in hearing what she had to say, but Thalia couldn’t tell him yet. She was just a slave. When the emperor rescued her and she had evidence of her identity, she could explain who she really was and offer him the position of king.

“Soon,” she promised him. “I’ll tell you soon.”

A pleased grin unfurled on his face, and his hand broke free from her grasp, directing her back the the bench.

“Why don’t we just sit and talk like old times, then. How about it?”

“Yes!”

Thalia almost cried. He was finally giving her the thing she had wanted so desperately. He was finally back to normal.


	9. Safe

Young Thalia was lounging in a field of violets, a warm, friendly breeze kicking up her hair.  Her hands worked clumsily to weave a crown out of the purple flowers. It was to be a gift for a fellow princess, one worthy of perfection, so it needed to be presentable. Tucking in the final stem, Thalia lifted it up, turning to the girl beside her and nestling it on a head of lovely, pink hair.

“What about me?” Junior asked, reclining on Thalia’s other side. “Do I get one?”

Serendine laughed playfully. “No, Junior. You’re not royalty. You don’t get to wear a crown.”

He sighed, sitting up. “You two leave me out of everything these days.”

“The only thing we don’t invite you to is our slumber parties. You can’t come to those,” Thalia chided him. “You’re a boy.”

Suddenly, Junior stood up. “Does anyone else smell something burning?”

Thalia sniffed, the slightest hint smoke hitting her nose. She turned to Serendine to ask if she smelled it too.

“Serendine, do you—?”

 _Gone._ Serendine was gone. Thalia whipped her head back in Junior’s direction, but he was gone too. The smoke was getting thicker, filling her lungs like a cloud of black death. The little princess was now scared and alone, trembling furiously. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, coughing out sobs through her burning lungs.

“Thalia, dear,” She heard her sister’s melodic voice call out to her over the approaching roar of fire. “Where have you gone off to now?”

As Thalia began to open her eyes, lulled by her sister’s reassuring voice, a metallic noise cut through the air accompanied by a strangled cry. She was met with a gruesome sight—  her friend Serendine standing triumphantly over the corpses of her family. Her beautiful pink hair was stained crimson with blood; the violet crown on her head smoldering, catching fire like the burning Attican palace behind her.

Thalia coughed and choked, scrambling backwards as the other princess’s cold eyes turned in her direction. Serendine raised her sword to swing down on Thalia. The blood-stained princess opened her mouth to speak, but it was Thalia’s father’s voice that came out.

“You must always abide by the old ways, Thalia. Otherwise, the entire country will suffer.”

Thalia thrashed and screamed as the sword came down on her, but no blow ever came. Instead, something warm and solid muffled her screams.

“Shh!” someone hissed. “It’s just me.”

Thalia opened her eyes. She had been dreaming again, only this one had been more vivid than usual. She propped her sweat-soaked body up, staring at the dark figure crouching by her bed. Golden eyes glinted softly in the moonlight.

“Sinbad?” she whispered, her racing heart beginning to slow. He motioned for her to be quiet and follow him, and Thalia obeyed on bare feet, not quite sure where he was taking her or why. Had he received some kind of report on the progress of their plan? She paused as he opened the door to the outside, letting in a draft of cold mid-autumn night air. Shivering, she realized she hadn’t thought to bring something to keep warm with. She’d just woken up and followed him without thinking about what the weather might feel like outside. She couldn’t go out there in her nightgown, not tonight.

“Give me a moment,” she whispered, turning around to grab something to keep her warm. “I need my cloak.”

“That won’t be necessary,” He grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her and holding out the cape of his own cloak. “I can share.”

She hesitated, anxiously chewing her bottom lip. If she went back and rustled around to look for her cloak, there was a chance someone would wake up and catch her, but in order for sharing to work, they would have to huddle together. Was she okay with being so close to a boy?

“What’s the matter?” he teased her. “Afraid I’ll bite?”

Thalia had been raised not to have contact with boys outside her family, and, with the exception of Junior, she had followed that teaching until she had become a slave, at which point any choice she’d had in the matter had been taken away. Over time, she’d become comfortable with casual touch and conversation with the opposite sex— that was just how things were in Reim—  but this was a bit more involved than a handshake or a pat on the back.

She’d only willingly let one boy get that close to her. Two years ago, this same person had carried her to the inn while she was injured. Deciding to climb onto his back was one of the hardest choices she’d ever made. Proper Attican women didn’t do things like that, but her ankle had hurt badly, and she’d decided to put her trust in this boy, her savior. Now, their bonds had been forged in the flames of shared trauma and rebellion, and she trusted him more than ever.

She took a small step toward him, eyes trained firmly on her feet as he drew her closer to his chest, wrapping her in the coarse fabric. Thalia had forgotten his smell— like the ocean mingled with a hints of leather and sweat. She was certain last time they had been this close, it hadn’t been so intoxicating. That faint fluttering feeling in her stomach had returned, only this time it lingered, spurred on by the solid heat of his body.

As he guided her forward, his arm draped around her shoulder, she clung to the the cloak tightly. At first, their destination was a mystery, but she quickly recognized they were taking the same path as during their last late night rendezvous. He pulled her into the secret corner she had shown him, and they sat down together, huddling for warmth.

Thalia waited for him to say something, but instead he stared quietly into the darkness, his lips pulled into a worried frown. The fluttering was gone again, replaced by the familiar churning of her stomach. He had bad news, didn’t he? Everything they had worked toward had fallen apart, and she was going to be sold to some greasy pig who was going to force himself on her, wasn’t she? Why was he being silent?

“What’s wrong?” she demanded. “Did your friends contact you about the plan? Did something happen?”

He stirred as she questioned him, as if he had been drawn out of a trance. “No, no. It’s nothing like that.” Thalia’s stomach settled a little as he gave her a guilty smile. “I’m sorry for worrying you. When I woke you up, you were having a nightmare, right?”

Thalia nodded at him, wondering if he was going to avoid her question or if he was going somewhere with this.

“Me too. I had a nightmare. This place… that room…” He seemed to be struggling to communicate what he was feeling, but Thalia already knew. She’d been tortured too.

“It won’t let you go, will it?”

“Exactly,” he whispered, his shoulders slumping defeatedly. “I needed someone to help calm me down.”

Thalia put a reassuring had on his knee, pressing her shoulder more firmly against him.

“I understand.”

She did. She was still terrified of that room. Until she had found out about Attica’s fall, every single night had been spent reliving her time in that room. Now, Thalia spent her nights alternating between finding out about her country’s fall and various renditions of the slaughter of her family, but she still sometimes returned to that room. It hadn’t let her go either.

“You do, don’t you...” he said quietly.

Thalia straightened as something warm wrapped itself around her hand, a gentle, comforting sensation that broke through every one of her defensive walls. It was too much. She should have pulled away. She should have restored the distance between them, but her fragile heart to trembled in her chest, withered and weakened from years of loneliness. This boy, he was going to breathe life back into her, wasn’t he? And she was going to let him, because she trusted him. She trusted him wholly and completely to save her again and again. He was her savior.

As the night stretched on, Thalia found herself seeking to be closer to Sinbad. The cold was a convenient cover for the truth— his touch was healing her. Years of darkness, pain, self-loathing, and guilt seeped from her body, and in its place sprung hope, trust, companionship, and something else that she couldn’t quite place.

They parted shortly before sunrise, just before their roommates would begin to wake. Sleepless nights were far from foreign to her, but this had been the first one she’d spent not replaying her terrible thoughts and fears since the night she’d realized Sinbad was on the island. She was exhausted but cheerful, giving extra praise to her fellow dancers and treating the children with extraordinary attentiveness.

Over the next two weeks, the other children kept telling her they’d never seen her so happy, but no one could figure out why. They made hundreds of guesses— that she had a secret boyfriend, that Lady Maader was doting on her again, that she had discovered a treasure hoard… Not one theory even touched on the truth— Thalia had been spending every night with Sinbad, letting him chase her demons away.

After those blissful two weeks, though, Thalia began to come down from her high, growing increasingly anxious about their rescue. It had now been three weeks since they had delivered the letter— nearly a month. Thalia had expected a quicker response, and now she was beginning to question everything.

“What if no one comes?” she sobbed into Sinbad’s chest one night. “What if I’m sold before help arrives?”

“Someone is definitely coming,” he soothed her, stroking her back. “I’ve told you my friends are reliable, haven’t I? They’ll pull through. They just need time.”

Thalia nodded, sitting up and sniffling. She was still terrified, but this boy had never let her down before. She trusted him. If he said they would be rescued, she believed him.

“Why don’t we talk about something that will cheer you up?” he suggested gently. “What’s the first thing you want to do once we’re free?”

“I… I miss the desserts of my homeland.” she confessed. “We have this pastry, layers of phyllo dough and chopped nuts drenched with honey.” She gave a small laugh. “I used to sneak into the kitchen and steal some whenever the slaves—” A wave of guilt hit her as she was reminded that the position she so loathed bad been the way of life for so many who had served her.

“We had the same thing in Parthevia,” Sinbad told her, reclining on the grass. “I never got to try it. It’s pretty expensive and I grew up poor.”

“What about you?” she prompted, resting her head down beside him. “What are you going to do?”

“Drink,” he told her with a wry grin. “I could really go for some wine.”

“Wine? Just straight wine?” She didn’t know what the drink tasted like, but it smelled awful. Thalia remembered her mother had wreaked of it. Simay was always stumbling around, carrying bottles, jugs, and glasses of the stuff.

Sinbad chuckled at Thalia’s grimace, the warm sound pulling her back from her painful childhood memories.

“You don’t like it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve never had it,” she confessed. No proper Attican would touch uncut wine, and if it tasted anything like it smelled, she was certain she would hate it.

“Thalia!” Sinbad abruptly sat up, sounding personally offended. His over the top reaction sent her her into a fit of giggles. “I’m going to personally ensure we fix that, okay?”

“Good luck,” she wished him. He was going to need it. She had no intention to touch the drink that had taken her mother from her.

Their conversation died out, the rustling of trees drifting over them as a freezing wind kicked up. Even under Thalia’s cloak, her small body began to shiver. These late night meetings would be impossible during the winter. They were already getting difficult, but she never wanted them to end.

“You know,” she confessed, breaking the comfortable silence. “I’m really glad I met you. My entire life, people have told me I’m inferior or incompetent or weak, but you… you told me I was strong. You believed in me.” She drew her knees up to her chest. “You make me want to believe in myself.”

His hand rested on hers, warm and healing. “I meant every word of it, Thalia. You have potential.” 

When his warm golden eyes crinkled into a smile, her heart rate spiked, and that fluttering, which was stronger than ever, stirred up once more. She didn’t know what this was, but she let herself feel it because she knew she was safe. Sinbad was safe.

“You… are so strange,” she told him. He really was like no one she’d ever met.

He let out a quiet laugh. “You’re the strange one. I’m actually renown for my charm and natural social grace.”

“I’m sure,” Thalia tittered sarcastically.

“I’m serious!” Sinbad looked away, a distant expression crossing his face. “I bet I could sweep you off your feet in a heartbeat if I wanted to, but… I don’t think that’s what either of us needs right now.”  
  
   Thalia nodded agreeably. “What I really need right now is a friend.”   
  
   “Then you’re in luck,” Sinbad told her, holding out a hand to her. “Because I’m one of the best friends you’ll ever make. What do you say?”   
  
   “B-best friends?!” Thalia stammered, a silly grin spreading across her face. She’d only focused on two words in that sentence. He was moving a bit fast, but… no one had ever offered to be her best friend before. “I want a best friend! Yes!” She’d been too loud, but she didn’t care.  She shook his hand enthusiastically with both of hers. It was warm and big and sturdy, and she never wanted to let go.   
  
   “Alright, then,” he whispered. His golden eyes glittered warmly as he placed his free hand on top of hers, lighting her whole body up with joy and comfort. “I’ll be your best friend if you promise to smile like that more often. It suits you much better than those fake ones you always wear.”

Both of them froze as the sound of armored footsteps approached.

“The noise came from this way,” Kil’s voice announced.

Thalia went stiff. Kil had heard them, and now they were going to be thrown in the punishment room and charged with plotting against their master. They would be tortured.

Sinbad shoved her onto her back, mounting her and pressing his forehead against hers. She immediately understood his intentions. If they were caught talking, they could be accused of conspiring. If they were caught in a lovers’ embrace, however, the penalty would probably be less severe. They might even be let off with a whipping since they hadn’t crossed any lines.

She positioned his hand on her waist before digging her own fingers into his solid back. Her breathing was hard, but he stroked her chin with a calming thumb as if to tell her that it was okay; they were in this together. Thalia gave a slight nod to let him know she understood, and, as the trample of several pairs of feet drew nearer, she closed her eyes and awaited her fate. It was all she could do.

“I knew I heard something,” Kil’s voice muttered as the footsteps paused. “Take these two into custody!”

Thalia dared to open her eyes as two armed adults pried Sinbad off her. She fought and clung to his clothing, begging them not to take him away. He was her safety. She couldn’t make it through this without him.

Once he had been apprehended, Thalia stared in horror from her place on the ground. He had the audacity to smile at her as though he believed everything would be alright. He was clearly lying. That wasn’t his place. _She_ was the liar, but, right now, even she couldn’t bear to lie. Not to him.

She wouldn’t have been able to fight one of these over-muscled brutes, but two stepped forward to hoist her off the ground anyway. She hung limply, submission overcoming her body. Fighting was pointless when she was so weak. That was something learned that when Brutus had manhandled her during her kidnapping, and, over the years, the lesson had been reinforced countless times. Now, even if she had wanted to struggle, she couldn’t. Her body wouldn’t obey.

The guards dragged the pair to the shipment receiving areas and tossed them in two seperate cages. The enclosures were cramped even for Thalia. She could only imagine how Sinbad felt, contorted to fit in such a tiny space. She didn’t dare look, though. She kept her eyes fixed on Kil, who was standing with her hands clasped behind her back, glowering at each of them with contempt.

“Lady Maader will decide what to do with you in the morning,” the girl announced. With no further words, she pivoted and left, followed by all but one of the guards.

The remaining guard kept watch over them the whole night. Thalia knew better than to try to speak, and apparently so did Sinbad. She quietly watched him through her bars, refusing to make eye contact every time he tried to smile at her. Even though they had spared themselves outright torture, she knew he would be punished, possibly more severely than she. He must have known that too, but he still put on this act for her. She didn’t know if he was being stupid or kind.

The next morning, Lady Maader strolled in the room, rage bleeding through her fake smile. She let Sinbad out first and tenderly placed her hands on his shoulders, like a mother might do to a wayward son. Thalia grimaced internally, disgusted by the display. That loathsome woman was trying to win him back. Little did she know, she couldn’t. Thalia had already saved him.

“My dear Sinbad,” Lady Maader cooed, “you’re a growing boy. I understand you have urges. That’s normal, but think about it: how can you remain my child if you engage in adult activities?” She turned to the guard, still smiling venomously. “Take him to the punishment chamber. We will discuss his discipline there.” His whole body stiffened at the words “punishment chamber.”

Lady Maader followed Sinbad and the guard out of the room, and Thalia stared after them silently, unable to help her savior this time. After a while, as the guilt died down, she began to realize that the wretched woman hadn’t even acknowledged her. Could it be their master didn’t hold Thalia responsible for what happened at all? As worried as she was for Sinbad, she didn’t want to be punished either. Some of rigidity left her body as she selfishly celebrated her own narrow escape. Maybe she would be released soon without incident.

Maybe not.


	10. Becoming the Gorgon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major content warning for this chapter: rape

Thalia was stuck in that cage for two days, during which time she received two bathroom breaks a day and no one was allowed to visit her. She watched Finn, Shamhat, and Dinarzade each fail to talk their way past the on-duty guard. Masrur stopped by and gave her a small nod after intimidating the guard into submission, and she felt his silent encouragement. She’d always assumed he tolerated her presence because he didn’t care enough about her to tell her to go away, but now she realized he might genuinely appreciate her company.

On the third day, Kil came to release Thalia from her cage.

“You wreak,” the girl complained, waving her hand in front of her nose. “Get out and take a bath. Lady Maader wants to see you when you’re finished.”

Thalia crawled out of her enclosure, struggling to straighten her stiff legs. The fact that Lady Maader had requested to see her after all this time raised her hairs on end. She remembered what had happened to Fatima, how he had angered their master and had his body sold as a result, but stopped herself. She refused to allow her thoughts to go in that direction. The witch only cared about one thing— profits. In that regard, being caught with Sinbad wasn’t as bad as freeing dozens of slaves. She hadn’t done anything that would damage her own value, either. The monstrous woman probably wanted to personally issue a whipping because she would get some kind of sick joy out of making Thalia suffer. That was all.

The bathtub was large and warm, and Thalia was surprised to have it all to herself. Most children weren’t allowed to use this bath— it was Lady Maader’s personal one. This special treatment was strange, but it was nothing Thalia couldn’t explain away. She told herself the woman wanted to soften her skin before the whipping so that the lashes dug in deeper. The rich soaps she had been provided with had to serve that purpose too. She didn’t allow her imagination to get carried away. None of this was definite evidence that she would end up like Fatima.

After the bath, Thalia was still brushing her damp hair when Kil came for her, carrying a folded swath of sickeningly pink fabric. Sneering, she tossed the bundle in Thalia’s lap.

“Put this on.”

Thalia lifted the garment up by its shoulders, appalled at its plunging neckline. She turned her attention to Kil, staring at her incredulously. Thalia refused to acknowledge her growing suspicions about the significance of this dress, swallowing the bile rising in her stomach.

_ It doesn’t mean anything. None of this means anything. That witch is just messing with my head. _

Thalia knew she wasn’t.

“I’m not walking around like that.”

“You will. You don’t have a choice.”

Thalia glanced at the fabric one final time, lowering it back into her lap. “If I refuse?”

“I’ll have guards come in here and dress you,” Kil snapped.

Thalia stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Perhaps some small part of her had believed if she hadn’t put on the dress, she would have been tortured instead. She wasn’t sure that was any better, but at least the damage wasn’t permanent. Wounds would heal. What was about to be done to her couldn’t be undone.

“What are you waiting for?” Kil crossed her arms in front of her chest expectantly.

Thalia had failed over and over and over in her life. She had failed her people, and she had failed herself. Her only success in sixteen years was bringing Sinbad over to her side. Even that much had been asking too much. This result was inevitable, because no matter how much hope Sinbad had given her, Thalia had known deep down that her existence was never meant to be a happy one. Every small joy she claimed for herself was eventually ripped from her. She had fought for nothing.

If Thalia had learned one thing in her years as a slave, it was that when she couldn’t fight, it was better to submit. She hadn’t lost everything yet. She would still come out of this alive, and that was her goal— not to thrive, but to survive.

She donned the low-cut negligee, which offered no protection from the air’s chill, leaving her trembling pathetically before a girl nearly a head shorter than her. 

“Let’s go.” Kil marched purposefully ahead as Thalia followed, shivering with her arms wrapped protectively across her chest. The children she passed were too young to understand what was happening, and they ran up to her, praising her outfit and telling her she looked like a princess.

She had never felt less like one.

They eventually arrived at the west wing, the part of the building with bedrooms for especially important visitors, and more recently… 

This was where Fatima had been raped. Thalia fought back a sob.

Pausing outside an open door, Kil motioned for Thalia to step in the room. She obeyed, hanging her head low. If she offended Lady Maader any further, it might not just be Thalia’s body that the woman sold.

“Echo, I have good news for you,” Lady Maader purred, pulling Thalia against her warm chest. “You’re going to serve a patron personally today.”

Thalia’s body remembered this touch. It had been comforting, motherly. Even now, her limbs grew weak, and she wanted to sob in this woman’s arms, opening up about her despair. Perhaps Thalia had been wrong. Perhaps there was enough love in this woman’s heart to spare a useless princess from a dreaded fate. 

“Please don’t do this,” Thalia whimpered, burying her face in the woman’s bosom. “I was wrong. I know I was.” 

“Oh, my dear Echo…” Lady Maader stroked Thalia’s hair tenderly, easing the girl’s trembling. “I thought this whole time you were lost beyond reach, but you  _ are  _ still my child, aren’t you?” The woman hugged Thalia against her firmly for a minute before speaking again, this time her voice devoid of its seductive affection. “Serve this man well and make money for your mother. This is your atonement. I’ll forgive you if he reports you were satisfactory.”

“No.” Thalia backed away from Lady Maader, shaking her head. The woman had managed to fool her again. Thalia had known this witch was a monster all these years, and she’d still given in during a moment of weakness. She set her jaw. “I won’t. I’d rather die.”

“Echo,” Lady Maader’s eyes gleamed dangerously in the dim lamplight. “You seemed to be quite eager to pursue these kinds of activities the other night. This is simply insurance that I’ll get my money’s worth out of you before you do something destructive.”

Lady Maader left the room and ushered someone in: Marcus. Thalia’s heart leapt with joy. Marcus had promised he wouldn’t buy her without her permission. Lady Maader must have lied to him and told him Thalia had approached her about a sale. If she just explained the situation he would understand.

“Marcus,” she cried, running up to him and clutching at his shirt. “I’m so glad it’s you!”

His hands slid up her back, gliding over the satin fabric of her dress before tugging her closer. He smelled musky and woody, the complex scent of expensive perfumes hitting her nose. Thalia stiffened in his arms as he began to silently undo the button holding her dress closed in the back.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” he whispered in her ear, sliding one shoulder of her dress down her arm.

Thalia panicked. She had to stop him. He was misunderstanding. 

“Marcus, someone lied to you. I haven’t agreed to this.” She pushed at his chest, forcing him to give her space. “Go back and tell Lady Maader to give you a refund.”

“Echo…” He stared down at her, his sea-blue eyes cold and unfamiliar. “You really think you still have a choice?”

Of course she had a choice. It was her body. He had  _ promised—  _

“I told you didn’t I? If I see someone else threatening my property, I won’t hesitate to claim what’s mine.” His sweaty thumb stroked her bare shoulder with a tenderness that contrasted unsettlingly with his words.

“No one is threatening your property,” she assured him, pushing firmly on his chest. “I don’t even belong to you. Lady Maader is my master.”

“Not anymore,” He gave a sickening smile, uncovering her other shoulder. “She clearly can’t handle so many slaves. I’ve decided to take you off her hands.”

Thalia had to stop shoving him in order to hold the front of her dress up, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

“She’s handling me fine,” Thalia lied. She was reluctant to defend the woman, but she was also terrified of being sold. Terror won out over reluctance.

“Clearly not.” Marcus firmly grasped her arms, prying them away from her chest and down to her sides. “She’s let a wolf among her flock, and he’s gone after the most vulnerable sheep.”

“Wolf?” She shoved him again as he began to tear at her dress. “You’re the one acting like a predator. I told you to stop.”

“I told you to stay away from that guy,” Marcus growled.

Suddenly, Thalia understood. He’d found out about her and Sinbad being caught together in the middle of the night. He was jealous. If that was the case, she just needed to set his mind at ease. It didn’t matter that he had no right to treat her like this. All that mattered was convincing him to stop.

“Nothing happened, Marcus. We were just talking when we heard someone coming and panicked.”

“I believe you,” he whispered, dragging her back into an embrace. “My sweet, obedient Echo wouldn’t let another man touch her.”

“Let’s stop this then,” she pleaded, resisting the urge to squirm away from him. “Let’s just sit on the bed and talk like—”

“I’m sick of talking.” He grabbed her chin and roughly brought his lips to hers, sending her into a state of shock. Her entire body locked up. This wasn’t right. Marcus  _ protected  _ her from the men that would do something like this. He wasn’t  _ one _ of them. For two years, he had been her friend. For two years, he had let her cry on his shoulder. She had been alone with him countless times. He’d given her flowers. He wasn’t a monster. She knew he wasn’t.

She tried to speak, but his mouth was still smashed angrily against hers. His hands tore at her dress, successfully fending off her feeble attempts to fight him. Soon, she was naked and vulnerable, her limbs refusing to cooperate. Finally, he shoved her on the bed, his hands hot and moist.

“This isn’t you,” she pleaded. “You don’t have to do this.” 

He was acting like a monster, but there was a genuinely good guy in there. Where had he gone? 

He pushed back his hair, letting out a low breath. “You’re right. It’s not me. It’s you. You did this to yourself.” 

He began to take off his own clothing. If Thalia had a chance to escape, this would have been it, but she wasn’t thinking straight. It didn’t even occur to her to run. She’d already been overpowered by him, and she’d done the only thing her body knew to do when faced with a larger adversary— she had submitted.

First he removed his shirt, revealing a bare chest with a sickly sheen. She usually thought of his skin as being golden, but right now it was sallow. As he began to take off his pants, she looked away, not wanting to see what was underneath. Its presence was still inescapable. It emitted a stench that exploded into the air— more pungent and more nauseating than mere sweat. The smell invaded her nostrils, making her stomach churn, and Thalia prayed she would puke. Maybe he would be too disgusted to continue if she did.

She felt the bed shift underneath her as he climbed next to her, grabbing her legs roughly and shifting them onto the mattress.

“Echo…” Marcus murmured, propping himself up next to her. Thalia’s body was frozen, and she could only move her eyes enough to look at his face. He smiled down at her condescendingly. “Do you know why I like you?”

Thalia swallowed, her tongue getting caught in her throat. She couldn’t answer him. She couldn’t even shake her head. Nothing would move.

“You’re so easy to manipulate,” he confided in her. “I give millions to charity each year, but all of that is for appearances. What I really like is control, and you are the perfect victim. No one loves you. No one wants you. You’re all alone, and you’ll put up with anything for a little kindness.” 

Thalia trembled in fear as he stroked her cheek. What had appeared as affection before now seemed more like contempt. He was just like Lady Maader, only instead of torture, he used insults. He built her up just to tear her back down, leaving her too off-balance to stand up to him. He really was a monster.

“I know you’ll be angry at me for this, but you’re going to forgive me. All I need to do is dangle our friendship in front of you, and you’re come crawling back like you always do. I  _ love  _ that about you, Echo.”

He was wrong. She would never forgive him. If she had to spend the rest of her life alone, she would never so much as look in his direction again.

As he climbed on top of her, she found the strength to make one last attempt to stop him. 

“Get off me,” she demanded, shoving against his chest with all her might. He was too heavy. It was useless. “I said get off!”

Ignoring her, he forced himself between her legs, a strange grimace crossing his face as he entered. Thalia’s limbs became too heavy to move again, and she could do nothing but stare into the flame of the lamp on the bedside table. 

Her thoughts took her back to Attica, where if news of this got out, she would be scorned. She would have to find a way to suppress news of what had happened in this room. No one could know. Her prospects couldn’t be ruined if no one ever found out she wasn’t a virgin. Maybe she could even come up with a way to fake her virginity on her wedding night. The country needed stability, and a ruined princess was anything but stable. This would not be the end of her. This would not be the end of her country.

When it was over, Marcus sat on the edge of the bed, pensive. Thalia sat up, crossing her arms over her chest as his semen seeped out of her a little at a time. It dawned that she might get pregnant from this encounter, and she stifled a sob. She didn’t want to carry this monster’s child. She didn’t even want to look at him, but she did. She looked into his eyes, blue like the seas, and saw no regret in them.

“I had to do this, otherwise, you would never understand your place” he whispered. “I’m going to buy you. I’ll treat you like a queen, and as long as you stay my sweet, obedient Echo, I’ll never have to do this to you again.”

Thalia wanted nothing more than for this man to leave. He was a stranger to her now. 

“Just go.”

Marcus stood up and put his clothes back on. Once he left the room, Thalia began detachedly inspecting her body for marks. Fatima had been covered with bruises. The world could see that he’d been abused after what happened to him, but Marcus hadn’t left a single mark. Looking at her, who would be able to tell how he’d damaged her?

Next, she checked the sheets for the red spot that she’d always been told accompanied the loss of virginity. The sheets were pure white, like untouched snow. There was no evidence at all of the crime that had just occurred, and somehow, that stung more than anything else. Would anyone believe her if she told them that Marcus Alexius, Reim’s beloved philanthropist, had done this to her? Of course not. 

On the bright side, the lack of proof would make covering up what had happened on this day simple. The world would look at her and never see the difference… 

… but she was irrevocably changed.

She’d known this moment would come. She’d been desperately trying to avoid it for years. Now, here she was, on the other side. What had all that fighting been for? What had she been dreading? The world hadn’t ended. She wasn’t broken. All she felt was numb. 

Thalia put on that disgusting dress and shuffled out of the dreadful room in the direction of her dormitory, ignoring the pleas of the smaller children wanting her to play with them. She couldn’t. She just needed to lie down for a while. Then she would feel whole again. Then she would feel normal.

Once back in her room, she shed the sickly pink dress and put on something familiar, crawling into bed and burying herself under the safety of her sheets. She lay down for maybe an hour before two of her roommates poked their heads in.

“Echo…” Shamhat’s voice was heartbroken, but her pity just made Thalia angry. Thalia had been the one victimized, not her. She had no right to be sad on Thalia’s behalf. “We heard what happened.”

“Who did it?” Finn demanded. “I’ll fucking chop his—”

Thalia forced herself to sit up and faked a smile. “I think you’re confused. Nothing happened. I explained that I didn’t want to do anything, and he and I just talked for a while. That’s all.”

“So no one touched you?” Shamhat asked.

“No one… touched me.” Thalia’s voice wavered as she spoke. She was still shaken, ready to burst into tears at any moment.

“You’re lying in bed for fun?” Finn frowned, picking up the ripped garment Thalia had left on the floor. “This dress tore itself?”

Thalia could have explained away why she was lying in bed, but the matter of the dress was more complicated, and she wasn’t in the state to try to sweep it under the rug.

The color drained from Shamhat’s face as stared at the tattered gown. “Oh my god…”

Finn sat on the end of Thalia’s bed, her jaw set. “I’m gonna fucking say it. That woman is a monster.”

“Who?” Shamhat settled down next to her.

“You know fucking who. Maader Umm Mariadel. I-” Finn faltered, her voice cracking. “I’ve defended her for so long, but I can’t anymore. Echo didn’t deserve this. Not even Fatima did.”

Thalia should have been happy. Finn was finally acknowledging what a terrible woman Lady Maader was. Thalia had gained an ally. This was a victory.

Her heart continued to buzz with static numbness.

Shamhat stared at her hands in her lap. “I’ve been thinking the same thing, but I didn’t want to say anything because I was scared…”

“Echo!” Dinarzade stumbled against the doorway, flushed and dripping with sweat. Panting, she held up a small jug.

“I just… got back from… the herbalist.” She stumbled toward Thalia, prying the lid off. “Drink this… it’s a contraceptive…”

Thalia accepted the bottle, carefully avoiding brushing hands with Dinarzade. She stared at it for a moment. Medicine was expensive. Dinarzade shouldn’t have been able to afford this. She was a slave. She didn’t have any income.

“Where did you get the money for this?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just drink it.”

Thalia nodded and brought the liquid to her lips, relief flooding her. She wasn’t going to have to raise Marcus’s child. 

The first time she walked into the cafeteria, she could feel the eyes of the older children on her. They all knew her body had been sold. Some praised her for serving Lady Maader so faithfully. Thalia lied and explained to each of them that all that had happened in the room was talking. Others avoided making eye contact. She represented the looming reality that they could be the next victims of their master’s greed.

When she sat down at the table with Sinbad, she was relieved to see he appeared relatively unharmed. She could tell by the way he winced when he moved that they had done something to him, but she didn’t dare ask about it in front of his roommates. Their conversations that night died quickly. Thalia’s mind was too far off to give more than one word responses to anything he said.

On her way back to her dorm, he called after her.

“Thalia!”

She paused, slowly turning around to face him. He stared her her, his shoulders slumped and guilt written over his face.

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t protect you.”

Thalia forced a smile. Finn, Shamhat and Dinarzade had figured out what had happened on their own, but the fewer people who knew the truth, the easier it would be to cover this up.  “Nothing happened in that room. I’m fine.”

He let out a relieved sigh and pulled her into his friendly, familiar embrace. 

Thalia knew Sinbad would never, ever do anything like  _ that _ to her. He’d more than proven himself trustworthy. So why was it that this time, when his arms wrapped around her, instead of feeling safe, she felt like she was underneath that horrid man once again? 

Details Thalia hadn’t even realized she’d noticed began to flood her senses— the sensation of Marcus’s skin sticking to hers, the nauseating feeling of his weight pressing down on her… all those memories tumbled around in her mind, flooding her with rage, terror, helplessness, and shame.. 

“Don’t  _ touch  _ me!” she cried, violently shoving Sinbad away and curling into a ball. She was fully aware she had just given the truth away. She was also fully aware that she’d just made him feel like a monster. She couldn’t do anything about either of those things. She was too busy struggling to breathe, to control the angry sobs that forced their way out of her throat. 

That was the first time what had happened actually hit her.


	11. Reunions

The wails of hundreds of children rose like a symphony of misery all around Thalia. Their mistress was gone. She had vanished in the night, along with Kil and one or two other children, leaving the rest of her property behind. She must have received information from an informant on what was about to happen. It was too much of a coincidence that she left without a word the night before the military arrived.

Thalia collapsed into a chair as soldiers stormed into the dining hall, gathering the children and searching for a lost princess. She wished they’d come even just two days sooner. Then Marcus wouldn’t have had the chance to defile her. Then this victory wouldn’t feel so hollow.

“Thalia Alexandris! Which of you is Thalia?” Nerva Julius Calaudes’s grating voice called out for her. Thalia knew she should respond. She should face him, thank him even. Instead, she stared at the sea of children surrounding her. Ever since _that_ had happened, the slightest of touches brought her back to that bedroom, leaving her in hysterics. She couldn’t navigate this crowd. It would be impossible.

“Who is he looking for?” Finn shouted over the screaming. “There’s no Thalia here!”

“Someone said that’s the crown prince!” Shamhat reappeared by Thalia’s side after performing her reconnaissance. “They’re looking for his fiancee. Apparently she’s been living as one of us for years. She’s a _princess._ ”

“No way,” Finn gasped. “Who—?”

“Thalia!” Sinbad plowed his way through a group of kids, looking straight at the girl everyone had called Echo for years. “He’s looking for you.”

Finn and Shamhat’s conversation skidded to a halt. Neither of them would have expected the humble Echo they’d eaten, slept, and trained with for four years would turn out to be a princess, much less the crown prince’s fiancee.

Thalia again turned her gaze to the swarm of children around her, her body beginning to tremble. They were packed together too closely. She would have to shove them out of the way. She _couldn’t_ go to Nerva. She was terrified.

“I’ll have him come here,” Dinarzade volunteered. “You stay.” Without another word, the blonde left, weaving her way through the crowd of wailing children.

“Y- your name is Echo though…” Finn appeared to be having trouble processing the information she’d just received. “Why would Dinarzade go get the prince… he’s looking for a princess… You’re just Echo.”

Thalia shifted uncomfortably in her chair to face her confused companion. “Please refer to me as Thalia from now on. Echo is the name our master gave me to conceal my identity.”

“Y- y- you…”

“Princess?!” Shamhat’s eyes glittered. “Should we bow? We should bow. Finn, bow!” The raven haired romantic lowered herself into a curtsy as Finn continued to stammer.

“Please.” Thalia squirmed in embarrassment. “No one has bowed to me in years. Stop. It’s weird.”

“PRINCESS THALIA!” A voice like the cry of a strangled crow called for Thalia’s attention, and she turned to find Nerva Julius Calaudes shoving aside children to approach her, Dinarzade following meekly behind him. “You’re safe! Oh, you poor, tragic creature!”

_Creature...?_

Nerva twisted around to shout at a guard to quiet the children, which the guard then did with a bellowing command.

The din now at a more tolerable level, Thalia stood up and curtsied politely to her soon-to-be ex-fiance. She’d known since the fall of Attica the engagement would be cancelled when she was found. When Reim’s royal family had agreed to the engagement, they had signed up for the easy acquisition of a country, not an extension of their war with Parthevia. The only thing Thalia had to offer had been taken from her. In essence, she was damaged goods in yet another sense.

“Do not worry, sweet princess. I, the great Nerva Julius Calaudes have come to free you from that vile woman’s clutches!”

_He calls himself “the great”?_

Thalia put on a demure smile. If he wanted her to play the role of “sweet princess,” she would give him what he wanted. Despite the inevitability of their cancelled marriage, she needed to ingratiate herself to him. They would be the rulers of two neighboring countries one day, and if she insulted him now, the relationship between Attica and Reim might suffer for it later.

“Oh my… Nerva, is that you? It’s been so long. You’ve grown so tall!”

“And you’ve grown so beautiful,” he lamented. “It’s unfortunate we’ll have to cancel our engagement. With my rugged good looks and your refined beauty, our children would have been the most attractive princes and princesses Reim had ever seen.”

_Rugged… good… looks…_

Thalia stared at the prince dully. Perhaps if she found his personality attractive, his narrow, beady eyes and enormous nose might have seemed more endearing than repulsive. Unfortunately, he was as pompous as she remembered. He may have actually gotten worse.

When the initial shock of the degree of his vanity passed, Thalia gave him an understanding smile. Relief flooded her now that she officially didn’t have to marry this man.

“I agree. With the change in circumstances surrounding my situation, it would seem cancelling the engagement is for the best.”

“My father and I wish to convey our condolences for everything that’s happened Please…” Please? Thalia was surprised that word was in his vocabulary. He pulled out a large, jingling sack and held it out. “Accept this gift of consolation.”

Thalia took the coin purse from him, careful not to let their fingers touch, and held it in front of her stomach. “Your generosity will not be forgotten.”

In reality, no amount of money could bring her parents and her sister back from the dead. Even so, waging war to take back her country would be expensive. This wouldn’t be a drop in the sea of what she needed to raise to fund an army, but every bit would count. However much this gift of consolation failed in its purpose, it would bring her one step closer to her goal.

She exchanged a few more pleasantries with Nerva before he abruptly excused himself, claiming to have “important, official business” to take care of. That was it. She wouldn’t have to deal with him again until they met in a political capacity, which could be years away.

She sighed. What a relief.

“Strange guy,” Sinbad muttered, resting a hand on the back of her chair as she sat back down. “You deserve better anyways. Someone better looking, less stuck up— someone who appreciates you.”

Thalia smiled down in her lap, warmed by Sinbad’s kind words and the friendly wink that had accompanied them. They were a small comfort during this time of uncertainty. Her attempt at securing her own future had fallen through. She’d planned on marrying Marcus— god, had that been stupid— but now she had no one. No prospects.

Though, in her current state, she preferred it that way. Maybe she would put off thoughts of looking for a suitor for a while and focus on acclimating to life as a free woman. It had been so long since she’d known what that felt like. Even in the palace, her life had been restrictive, but now…

She looked up at the boy who had helped her obtain freedom. She would be in his employ indefinitely. When she was ready, she would make preparations for war— hunt down allies, procure an army… but not yet. First, she needed to piece herself back together.

“Sin!” Upon hearing her friend’s name, Thalia followed the voice to find a familiar sandy-haired boy making his way through the crowd. In his hand, he clutched an important-looking piece of paper. He beamed as soon as he locked eyes with Sinbad. “It worked. Sindria Trading Company has absorbed all of Mariadel Company's assets.”

Dinarzade squealed. “Does that mean…?”

Sinbad flashed each of the girls surrounding him a dazzling smile. “Congratulations, ladies. You’re free.”

* * *

 

Thalia boarded her the ship to her new life on the mainland in a haze. As soon as Sinbad had said the word “free” her tether to the outside world had snapped. She had a general idea of what was going on around her; she’d managed to focus enough to help Sinbad sort the children with families from the ones with no one to care for them.

She was also aware Finn and Shamhat had declined to join the company. Apparently, Shamhat had been keeping a boyfriend in secret for months. Rather than leave him, she’d decided to stay and build a new life together. Finn, on the other hand, had decided to join a convent. She’d said she wanted to _really_ help orphans, not exploit them the way Lady Maader had. She’d claimed it was her penance for being complacent for so long.

Thalia was also aware the two girls, the ones she’d spent so long refusing to call her friends, had already left. She remembered they’d said goodbye, but she couldn’t remember what she’d told them in return. She couldn’t remember if she’d told them how she really felt— that she’d appreciated their support, that they had always been good to her. She couldn’t remember if she’d said anything at all.

As if she hadn’t been lost enough, her guiding light, her beacon in the fog, had slowly started to disappear. Sinbad had become absorbed coordinating the transportation of the children, ensuring their safety and the well-being of their families. He’d stopped showing up to their secret spot in the middle of the night. Sitting there, shivering alone in the cold, Thalia had realized that whatever they’d had on Ria Venus Island, it wasn’t going to survive the transition to freedom.

Before Ria Venus Island, he’d had an entire life full of friends, and there had never been room for someone like her in it. Sooner or later, he was bound to forget about her.

“Thalia.”

She snapped out of her brooding, tugged back by Sinbad’s voice. He hadn’t disappeared completely yet. Occasionally, he still noticed her.

“I’d like to introduce you two formally.” He gestured to the sandy haired boy at his side. “This is Ja’far. Ja’far, this is Thalia, one of our new employees.”

Wearing a charming smile, the young boy stretched out his palm in greeting. “It’s nice to meet you, Thalia. I look forward to working with you.”

Thalia stared at his hand blankly for a moment before she understood she was meant to shake it. As a slave, such greetings were not bestowed upon her. Handshakes were reserved for equals.Despite her overwhelming gratitude for being treated so respectfully, Thalia curtsied politely in response.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Ja’far.”

.His smile faltered as his hand remained empty.

Sinbad came to Thalia’s rescue, as always, sparing the boy’s feelings. “Don’t worry about it, Ja’far. She’s a little finicky about touch.”

The boy glanced at her and then Sinbad. “Did something happen? A few weeks ago, she and Drakon—”

Out of the corner of her eye, Thalia caught Sinbad giving the child a swift warning glare.

“Right.” Ja’far returned his hand to his side. “Don’t ask. Got it.” He returned his friendly smile to Thalia. “I won’t be the one training you, but if you have any questions, feel free to stop by my office. I’m much more reliable than the boss here.”

“Ja’far!” Suddenly, Sinbad had the child in a playful headlock.

Thalia stumbled backward, a surprised giggle escaping her lips. The roughhousing between the two boys reminded her of how Drakon and Serendine sometimes used to—

Suddenly, her moment of levity was gone. The Serendine she had known was dead, replaced by a monster who’d killed her parents. If she never saw Serendine again, Thalia would be happy. She didn’t want revenge. She wanted to forget that the pink haired princess ever existed. That was all Thalia asked for, peace from the memories of that girl.

* * *

 

The Sindria company employees threw a feast to celebrate the return of their leader. After eating his fill, Sinbad brought his most trusted companions to Thalia and Masrur one by one, telling the two newcomers each of his friends’ names. The introductions were similar in format to Ja’far’s, awkward avoidance of handshakes and all.

Sinbad introduced Hinahoho, Rurumu, and their children all together. Next was Pipirika followed by Mystras of Sasan, Parsine of Artemyra, and Mahad and Vittel. So many new names and faces blurred together in her head that she wondered if she would ever remember them all.

The next person she would have no trouble remembering, though. Sinbad brought over Junior— they called him Drakon, now, she reminded herself— and introduced him mostly for Masrur’s sake. Drakon greeted her once again in a manner befitting a princess, kneeling respectfully. He’d become so docile compared to the prideful and rambunctious child she’d known.

“My, you really have grown since the days you insisted I was too ugly to be a princess,” she teased.

A hint of red shone through Drakon’s bright green complexion. “Princess, please forgive my rudeness when we were younger. I was much too brash and careless with my words.”

Princess. He kept calling her that. She’d thought they had moved past formal titles _years_ ago, but maybe he was doing this on purpose. After all, it had been four years since they’d last spoken. Maybe it was naive of her to believe they could pick up their friendship where they’d left off. Even so, she would cling to him. She would stubbornly pursue him until he agreed to be her friend again, much like she had when they’d first met.

Thalia leaned forward, keeping her hands clasped safely behind her back. “There’s nothing to forgive. Now stand up.”

“It’s so nice to watch the two of you get along,” Sinbad sighed as Drakon rose from his bow. “If only you were this obedient with me, eh Drakon?”

“I still haven’t forgiven you for causing so much trouble.” Drakon scowled.

Thalia smiled. There was the Junior she remembered. He’d always masked his affection behind harsh words. In this same manner, he’d made her cry dozens of times in their youth. He’d never known how to handle her tears and subsequently floundered to cheer her up. Eventually, he’d realized his prideful attempts at “apologies” only further insulted her, and he’d taken to giving her gifts— seashells, flowers, rocks, whatever he could find lying around.

Sinbad didn’t cry, though. He wasn’t nearly as sensitive as young Thalia. Instead, he bent down and wrapped an arm around Masrur as though confiding a secret. “See what I put up with?”

“Mm.” The young Fanalis nodded.

“Allow me to translate for Junior,” Thalia interjected. “What he was _really_ saying is that he’s been worried sick about you, Sinbad.”

“Thalia!” The red underneath Drakon’s scales was more visible now. Thalia winked at her old friend. Finally, he’d referred to her by name.

“Speaking of childhood friends…” Sinbad brought a thoughtful finger to his chin. “Drakon, didn’t you and Serendine grow up together as well? Thalia, do you know her—”

“Sinbad.” Drakon’s stern tone brought Thalia’s wellmeaning new boss to a halt, but it was too late. She had heard the name of the girl who’d murdered her parents fall from his lips as though…

“You know her?” Thalia’s stomach began to churn violently, and she thought she might vomit on his precious marble floor the same way she had the night she’d found out about the fate of her family.

“Yeah,” Sinbad said it nonchalantly, as though it were no big deal. “She works here too.”

Drakon’s eyes were fixed on Thalia, studying her as though he was trying to gauge how much she already knew. Thalia stumbled slightly, nearly losing her balance, but otherwise maintained a placid expression.

No matter how close they’d gotten on Ria Venus Island, she had no idea what Sinbad was like off it. She’d just gotten here, but who knew how long a history he had with Serendine? If she started making accusations against Sinbad’s friends, he could easily kick her out. Then she would be forced to work in a brothel, and…

Memories of what had happened in that bedroom began to drag her away from the present, the sensation of clammy hands groping her skin sending shivers up her spine. In a brothel, it would be that same thing over and over again night after night, a parade of Marcuses.

Lurking the halls of this building was the monster that had killed her parents, but outside these walls were even more monsters, ones that would destroy whatever was left of her.

“Are you okay?” Sinbad furrowed his eyebrows, reaching out to her before stopping himself. “You look pale.”

Thalia mustered all her strength and steeled herself for her performance. She wouldn’t break down. Not here. Not now. She could break down all she wanted later, but in this moment her survival depended on keeping herself together.

Faking a brilliant smile, she lied. “I’m fine, just a bit surprised that I would find myself working at the same company as my two dearest childhood friends.” She turned her attention to Drakon. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to be reunited with the two of you.”

Drakon seemed to let out a tense breath. She had convinced him she didn’t know. So long as she was at the mercy of other people’s kindness, she would never be able to tell the truth about Serendine.


	12. Aftermath

“So that’s the layout of the building…” Sinbad trailed off, a smile crossing his face as he watched the younger children, including Masrur, play under the supervision of Hinahoho and Rurumu. Thalia smiled too. Masrur had struggled to adjust, and her attempts to reach him had been fruitless. It seemed what he’d needed was to meet someone who was his match in physical strength, and the kind, fatherly Hinahoho fit the bill. Sinbad’s friends were turning out to be every bit as amazing as he was.

“Princess.” Sinbad turned back toward her, looking as though he wanted to say something.

What was it with the people who were supposed to be her friends calling her that? Hadn’t he promised on the island that he would be her best friend? What, now that he had other people he could talk to, all of that meant nothing? Was that promise just empty words? On Ria Venus Island they had spent hours together every single night. Now, she was lucky to see him for more than a few minutes at a time. Why was he pulling away?

“There’s no need to be formal,” she reminded him, attempting to hide the strain in her voice. “Just Thalia is fine.”

“Thalia, then.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “These kids all got caught up in my fate, but I’m willing to take responsibility. I’ve already offered them a place as citizens in my country.”

“Oh.”

Thalia turned back to the children, willing away the bubble of envy rising in her chest. She had a country to go back to, and Sinbad knew that, but it still would have been nice if— 

“I’ve looked into the situation surrounding your home country.”

“I see.”

So now he knew. She wondered how much he had uncovered, if he had learned that it was her fault. Or maybe she just looked like a pathetic victim with no identity outside her tragic backstory. Would he still call her strong now that he’d discovered the truth?

Studying his face, she searched for signs of pity or revulsion. She found neither.

“Do you really plan on going back?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Parthevia’s government doesn’t treat its own citizens well. I can only imagine what it’s like for conquered territories. Not to mention, given your identity…”

“That’s why I  _ have _ to go back. I have a responsibility to protect my people.” 

The silence that followed wasn’t the comfortable kind they had shared in their secret corner. This one was awkward, the air saturated with things left unsaid. Thalia shifted her weight from foot to foot, wondering if it would be out of line to tell him she missed his companionship. 

At night, when her roommates had gone to sleep and she had nothing but her thoughts to keep her company, she would wander the grounds looking for him. She never found him. Perhaps he hadn’t had trouble sleeping lately. Perhaps he’d already recovered and left her behind. Perhaps all she was to him was a ghost, a reminder of a past he was trying to forget. He probably only offered to “take responsibility” because it was the nice thing to do.

The longer he held her gaze, the more she began to suspect that wasn’t the case. His mouth pulled into a grim line, the kind her sister used to wear whenever she caught Thalia getting into particularly unsafe mischief.

When Sinbad finally spoke, his voice was low. 

“Going back will be dangerous, you know.”

“I know.”

“Parthevia won’t show mercy if they discover your identity.”

“I know.”

“You could die.”

“I know.”

Taking a deep breath, Sinbad stepped toward her. “You can stay. I’ll take responsibility for you too, the way I should have years ago. Thalia, I…” His eyes darted to the ground. 

Thalia’s heart jumped in her chest. Was this her very own invitation to become a citizen of his country? She scolded herself for letting herself feel this kind of excitement. She still had a duty. There was no point in getting worked up over an offer she could never accept.

Even so, his concern warmed her. She rushed to reassure him.

“When I go back, it will be years from now, once I’ve gathered an army. Until then, I want to stay here… for as long as you’ll have me, of course.”

Sinbad let out a deep sigh, and Thalia interpreted it as relief. Maybe this new distance between them wasn’t a sign that he was intentionally pulling away. Maybe he  _ did  _ miss her. Thalia started to reach out for him, aching for his familiar touch. Before she had even moved far enough for him to notice, she froze, terrified that instead of warm and safe and comforting, he would feel sticky and sweaty and feverish. 

Another silence fell over them, this one even heavier than the last. Sinbad seemed completely lost in his thoughts. As Thalia studied his face for clues as to where they had taken him, she realized her assumption that he’d been sleeping well had been wrong. His eyes were as tired and bruised as they had been back on the island.

If he hadn’t been sleeping any more soundly, perhaps the reason he hadn’t sought her out was because there was someone else he’d been turning to, someone he trusted more. Of course, it made sense. His friends were all so amazing, and he’d known many of them much longer than he’d known Thalia, so it was only natural he’d rather turn to them… 

When he moved his gaze back up, it didn’t land on her. He focused on something over her shoulder instead.

“Sinbad.”

A voice from over her shoulder caused Thalia to jump. She scrambled out of the way, not wanting to stand between Sinbad and what was doubtlessly yet another of the friends she could never hold a candle to. Once safely out of the way, she dared to peek at the new arrival. What she saw sent her entire body into numb shock.

_ Pink hair…  _

“Princess Serendine,” Sinbad greeted her.

_ It’s so short now…  _

Memories of the countless times Thalia had imagined burying her face in Serendine’s beautiful mane clawed at her chest like a caged beast. Thalia had brushed it, had run her fingers through its silky softness, had lost herself in its scent. She’d loved it. Now it was gone.

Serendine was too absorbed in Sinbad to notice Thalia’s presence. The two stared at each other, Sinbad slightly startled and Serendine calm and confident. Thalia decided she’d been right to assume they were close. After all, Serendine had a natural charisma about her, an air of authority and elegance Thalia had only ever hoped to mimic. On top of that, Serendine was strong. She had never lost to Junior in a sword fight, not once.

Those qualities had drawn drawn Thalia in, convinced her to deliver her wholehearted devotion. It was unfathomable to her that someone else might be immune to Serendine’s draw. To Thalia, Serendine was worse than Lady Maader, her manipulations more effective and her betrayals a million times more painful. Even now, Thalia couldn’t muster the rage she should have felt at the sight of the girl who’d killed her family and conquered her country. Thalia should have demanded a blood debt. 

Instead, she watched quietly as Serendine meekly held out a bundle to Sinbad.

“Your clothes,” Serendine told him. “You can’t keep going around in just your underclothes, can you?” 

The smile she gave Sinbad was radiant, all wrong for the face of a girl capable of cold-blooded murder. Thalia shuddered, remembering the cold-eyed Serendine of her nightmares.  _ That  _ was the real Serendine, not this innocent act. It had to be.

Serendine continued, bowing her head respectfully. “I fixed them for you… sewed up all the holes and the frayed edges. So, if you want to, please wear them.”

With each word that left Serendine’s mouth, Thalia’s eyebrows knitted themselves further together. Where was the tomboy who’d never picked up a needle in her life? Where was the princess that had cut grown men down to size with a few well-chosen words? The one who’d never submitted to  _ anyone  _ and had scolded Thalia for being too subservient? Was this some kind of ploy…? 

Sinbad hadn’t moved to take the clothing from her, and Thalia watched as the cool-headed princess fumbled over her words, listing all the things she’d done in order to make herself useful during his absence. This was the monster had murdered Thalia’s family?

Thalia took a tentative step forward at the same time Sinbad accepted the garment from her former friend. If there had been some kind of misunderstanding, there was no reason for her to be angry with Serendine. Whatever hardships had brought her here seemed to have humbled her. Someone who would murder their friend’s entire family wouldn’t apologize to Sinbad so earnestly, right?

“S- Serendine…” Clutching the lapel of her uniform, Thalia stammered her old friend’s name.

Thalia had expected a smile, maybe tears of joy. Instead, Serendine paled, gaping at Thalia as though looking at a ghost. Something else was written across Serendine’s face as well, an emotion Thalia was entirely too familiar with.

Guilt.

“Thalia…”

Guilt over what?

“Thalia… It’s true then. You’re alive.” 

Guilt over an unresolved spat? No, they hadn’t fought before Thalia had been kidnapped.

“I- we thought you were dead.”

So why would she be guilty unless…?

“You were gone for so long.”

Thalia inhaled sharply.  _ It’s true.  _ Serendine really did… and Thalia had nearly fallen for her act, the same way she’d fallen for Lady Maaders’. Keenly aware of Sinbad’s presence, Thalia shoved down the building rage inside her, instead forcing out a pleasant smile. 

“It’s been so long since we last ran into each other like this.” 

“Everyone was looking for you,” Serendine took a step backward. “You were a slave this whole time?”

“It’s true.” Thalia lifted her head, mirroring the pride Serendine had once been so full of. “So much has happened since we last played together as little girls. We should catch up sometime soon.” 

Serendine finally managed to school her face into a calm and polite expression. “How lucky we are to run into each other again after all these years. I’m afraid my job keeps me very busy, but if we ever find some time, let’s catch up.”

_Like I’d_ ever _want to talk to you again, you traitor._ Serendine wanted to avoid her? That was fine. Thalia had merely extended the invitation for appearances. If she actually had to _talk_ to Serendine, Thalia didn’t know how long she would be able to restrain herself. She could already sense the bitter tears welling in her eyes.

“That sounds lovely.”

Thalia glanced at Sinbad, who was watching the frosty exchange grimly. Thalia had already noticed he was perceptive. It was difficult to deceive him completely, but his intelligence wouldn’t necessarily be her secret’s downfall. She and Serendine had a perfectly good reason to be at odds. Serendine’s country had conquered Thalia’s. That was the ready explanation he would likely come up with himself, and it wasn’t one that made Thalia look like she was throwing out baseless accusations.

Terrified she would come undone if she stayed any longer, Thalia made her exit.

“If you two will excuse me, I promised Dinarzade I would help her run an errand.”

“Thalia!” Sinbad called after her, but she picked up her pace, her carefully sculpted mask beginning to crack. As soon as she rounded a corner, Thalia allowed herself to collapse, sobbing silently. 

 The reality that she would be living with the monster that murdered her family was no longer something she could ignore. When the first two days had passed without any sign of Serendine, Thalia had begun to convince herself they would never run into each other.

Now that her hopes had been dashed, there was nothing Thalia could do but submit. She was no longer a slave, but that was still all she ever did, all she ever could do. Submit.

* * *

 

_ Hands. Sweat. Skin. _

Thalia should have screamed. Someone might have tried to stop it if she had screamed. Why hadn’t she screamed? Didn’t she want it to stop? What if she hadn’t tried hard enough to stop it? What if it was her fault? What if— 

Something landed on her toe, and Thalia yelped. She’d dropped the box she’d been carrying.

“Oi!” Her manager, Abbas, rushed over. “Careful with—” The next words he spoke came out garbled. She knew he had to be speaking the common language— it definitely wasn’t the Torran language— but it made no sense to her. Lately, this was happening with increasing frequency. No matter how hard she concentrated, sometimes her ability to comprehend speech would just cut out. Then she was left looking like she hadn’t been paying attention.

“Do you mind repeating that?” she asked sheepishly.

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you okay? You look pale.” 

Suddenly, Marcus’s hand was on her shoulder. She panicked, smacking it away and toppling backward onto the cold stone floor in an attempt to escape. Her breath came out ragged as she realized he was about to hurt her  _ again _ , but when she looked up, Marcus wasn’t there. It was her manager, giving her a dirty look while he cradled his hand injuredly. Around him, her co-workers gathered around her, their prying eyes locked on her.

“S- sorry,” she stammered. “I’m really—”

Abbas sighed. “Pack your things and leave. Don’t bother showing up tomorrow.”

“Please…” Thalia couldn’t be fired. She couldn’t lose her job here. There was nowhere else for her to go. Without a job, she would be forced to work in a brothel and— 

“What’s going on in here?” Sinbad’s voice boomed, amplified by the acoustics of the warehouse. He shoved his way through the invasive crowd until he froze, having caught sight of her hyperventilating on the floor.

“Don’t… f- fire me,” she croaked between frantic breaths. “I can- I can still…”

Sinbad turned to the witnesses of her break down and pointed in the direction of the shipment they were supposed to be working on. “All of you get back to work.”

As the grumbling group obeyed, he returned his attention to Thalia, squatting down beside her.

“No one’s going to fire you.”

“Well, she’s sure as hell not working under me,” Abbas cut in. “She drops things, she doesn’t pay attention, and this is the third time she’s thrown a tantrum like this. It’s disruptive to the other employees.”

Thalia let out a sob. She’d been trying so hard to prove she could be a good worker. She’d tried stay focused on a given task, attempted to commit instructions to memory, and avoided situations where she might accidentally touch someone, but she kept failing at every single one of those. 

Abbas was right. Marcus had been right, too. She couldn’t survive in the real world. Sinbad had overestimated her. He was going to realize that and toss her aside. Nobody wanted a slave with scars, and scars were all that were left of her.

Sinbad sighed. “Thalia, can you stand up on your own?”

She nodded, carefully lifting herself onto trembling legs before allowing him to walk with her to his office. When he pulled out a chair for her, she plopped into it, covering her face with her hands.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered pathetically. “I really am trying.”

Sinbad sighed, squatting in front of her. “Don’t be sorry, Thalia.  _ I  _ know how hard you’re trying, and I’m going to keep protecting you. You’re not going to lose your job.”

Thalia didn’t know if she could believe that. If she was a liability to the company, Sinbad would get rid of her. That’s what a boss with any business sense would do. Sinbad hadn’t gotten here by hiring useless employees. 

She lifted her head, wiping the tears off her cheeks. “I don’t need special treatment. What happened wasn’t your fault. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I do.” Sinbad rested a hand on the arm of her chair as though he were placing it on her knee. “I owe you, but that’s not why I’m keeping you on as an employee. I’ve seen you work. You’re going to get past this, and you’re going to show everyone, even Abbas, how strong you are. They’ll be fighting over you.” He gave her a mischievous grin. “... and they’ll all have to admit I was right.” 

Despite herself, Thalia had to laugh. “So this is about your ego?”

“No.” He stood up, moving to his seat on the other side of his desk. “I just wanted to see you smile— and it worked.”

Thalia had to admit Sinbad had cheered her up.  When he said she was going to get through this, that these episodes were just temporary, she wanted to believe him. Thanking him for his time, Thalia returned to her dorm and spent the rest of the night reading until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

_ Hands. Sweat. Skin. _

Now, on top of her nightmares about her family, her country, and the punishment room, a portion of her nights was allotted to reliving what had happened in that room with Marcus. It wasn’t always Marcus in her dreams. Often, it was a stranger, sometimes more than one. Some of the dreams were more realistic than others, but tonight was one of the worst yet.

She woke up to the sound of her own sobbing and the grumbling of the other girls in the room. Dinarzade was already sitting on the side of the bed, running a comforting hand over her back and murmuring, “It was just a dream. You’re safe now. I’m here.”

“Don’t touch me,” Thalia snapped, her body recoiling from her friend’s soothing attempts.

“Right. Okay.” Dinarzade pulled her hand into her lap. “Do you want to go outside and talk about it?”

Thalia opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by one of the other girls.

“Go to bed. She’s insane. You can’t fix crazy.”

“Thalia’s not crazy,” Dinarzade snapped. Even in the dark, she seemed ready to pounce on the next person to insult Thalia.

“Then what the hell’s wrong with her?” another girl whined, her voice muffled as though she had her face buried in a pillow.

The blonde bristled. “It’s no one’s business.”

“It  _ is _ our business. We haven’t gotten a full nights’ sleep in weeks,” a third girl grumbled.

“She can’t help it!”

Thalia buried her head in her hands. She couldn’t blame them for wanting to sleep without being woken up in the middle of the night by their broken roommate. She imagined if she could sleep through the night, she’d be upset by consistent interruptions too. 

“Don’t worry about me, Dinarzade. They’re right. It’s not fair to that my problems are affecting them. Just go back to bed.”

“But-”

“Please.” Thalia placed her hand next to Dinarzade’s, not quite touching it. This was her way of trying to placate her concerned friend. She’d picked it up from Sinbad. He mimicked comforting gestures on things near Thalia. Backs of chairs, tables, columns, anything. She wasn’t even sure if he did it consciously, but she appreciated it nonetheless and it worked. It was no replacement for the real thing, but she would take it for now. It was all she could handle.

These girls weren’t like Sinbad, though. They didn’t know what had been done to Thalia, and likely if they did they wouldn’t accept it as an excuse for her disruptive behavior. As painful as it was, Thalia had to accept that these girls would never like her. She sought comfort in the fact that she had no desire to make new friends. Her ability to put in the effort to juggle even the friendships she already had was slowly dwindling. She had Sinbad, and she had Dinarzade. Some days, she had Drakon. That was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I love to hear from you, especially if you enjoyed the story!  
> Me @ my readers: Notice me, Senpai T~T


	13. Kindred Spirits

After the episode that had left her on the warehouse floor, Thalia had been moved to a different position under a different manager. She now took inventory on the salesfloor in the mornings, before the shop opened, and on shipments during the day. She needed to be up early, but since she rarely slept through the night, it was no problem. This job was also less physically taxing and required little oversight, though it did test the limits of her concentration. Still, she almost always managed to make the numbers work, and when she lost control of her emotions, there was rarely anyone to witness. All in all, this new task was much more comfortable for her. She wasn’t good at it, but she wasn’t terrible either. She was perfectly average.

That’s why she was surprised when, several weeks in, Sinbad himself came to watch her work. It was unnerving, having the president of the company himself watch over her.  

_ Fourteen vases. There were fourteen vases… and sixty plates… and…  _

She glanced back at her impatient boss. He didn’t speak as she shuffled from box to box, tallying the total of this particular shipment of Imuchakk goods. He just tapped his fingers on a crate, his eyes following her every movement. 

Did he want something? She didn’t like him here. There was too much pressure. If she stopped to greet him, she would forget which boxes she’d already counted and have to start all over again. So, she just kept plowing through, pretending she wasn’t aware his golden irises were burning into her back and that it wasn’t slowly draining her sanity.

When she finally reached a stopping place she sighed loudly, setting her clipboard down dramatically and turning to face him.

“Sinbad,” she greeted him coolly, refusing to let him see how off balance he’d left her. “What are you doing here?”

The tapping stopped. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

_ Shit _ . He wasn’t here to praise her. She’d hardly done anything praiseworthy. So, he must have been about to fire her. Though her break downs had been occurring less frequently lately, they were still eating into her hours and she had expected as much for weeks. Even though she’d seen this coming, shame washed over her. He’d expected so much from her, and what had she done but let him down?

Opening her mouth, she prepared to give a long-winded speech about how sorry she was and beg him for some kind of recommendation letter she could show to potential employers. Maybe she could work at a fruit stand until they realized she was no good and kicked her out as well. She had enough money saved up that she could live on her own for a couple of months. Maybe it would turn out okay. Maybe— 

He spoke. “I want to train you for a management position.”

“I understand your decision, and I—” Thalia interrupted herself as his words sank in. He wasn’t firing her. He was promoting her. Blinking, she furrowed her eyebrows. This was not the news she had been expecting. “I’m sorry?”

He leaned casually against the crate he had been tapping on earlier. “Your potential is being wasted. I didn’t want to throw too much responsibility on you when you first got here because of… well…” She knew he was referring to the incident. “I know that was really hard on you. I wanted to give you time to process it, but you seem to be doing better now.”

Thalia fell onto a chair-sized box, soaking in his words. He still thought she could be useful. He thought she was recovering, and he was right. She  _ was  _ recovering… but management? Could she do something like that? She’d never even managed herself. 

“I don’t know how to manage people. What if they don’t listen to me?”

Sinbad waved her worries aside. “That’s what the training is for. It’ll be practice for when you’re queen.” 

Thalia didn’t tell him that if all went well, as a queen she’d do little more than sit in her room and support her king from behind the scenes. He seemed proud that he’d been able to make the connection to her long-term goals.

He continued. “I also want you to start attending lessons with me and Ja’far. We study business and economics under Rurumu’s guidance every day. You’re too smart  _ not  _ to have a tutor.”

“I haven’t done anything to earn any of this,” she argued. All she had done so far was obey orders and manage to make a pariah of herself. Sinbad was being too generous. Even if they were friends, this was unfair to all the people in the company more talented than her who  _ deserved  _ a better position.

Sinbad shrugged. “I guess you’ll just have to work extra hard to prove this wasn’t a mistake.” He paused and gave her one of his playful winks. “Though, I’m positive it won’t be. I have faith in you.”

There he was again, lifting her spirits with a few gentle words, telling her he believed in her. His encouragement was starting to feel less strange. She was terrified, but if he said she could do it, maybe she could. 

Smiling, she stood back up, holding her head high. “I won’t let you down.”

“I have one more request.” His demeanor changed instantly, the confident boy she knew suddenly failing to meet her eyes. “I want you to start eating dinner at a table with me and the other leadership. I know you’re close to Dinarzade and the children, but…” He turned slightly red. “I never get to spend time with you anymore.” 

Was he embarrassed to ask this of her? Why? He wasn’t alone. She’d noticed his absence as well. Thalia had been afraid to approach him while he spent time with his other friends, but he always seemed to be surrounded. Of course she would jump at any opportunity to spend more time with him.

She wished she could comfort him with a pat on the shoulder, but settled for placing her hand on the wooden box beside him. “Of course I’ll sit with you.”

* * *

 

Thalia’s promotion had been strategic on Sinbad’s part. She had tirelessly cared for the children back on Ria Venus Island, and though many of them still wished for Maader’s return, they did have some loyalty toward Thalia. He had hoped to use her to gain their cooperation, and it had worked better than he could have imagined.

He watched with pride as the children raced to efficiently fill out paperwork, hurried sound of pens scratching against parchment filling the air. In this office, there was never a dull moment. Thalia had turned work into a game. Today’s mission: the only way to save the company from an imminent pirate attack was to finish this paperwork by the deadline. 

“The pirates are fifteen minutes away!” Thalia called out, brandishing her quill like sword. “They’re readying their cannons!”

One of the little girls giggled, picking up her pace. “Faster, guys!”

The boy next to her let out a frustrated groan. “We’re not going to make it.”

Sinbad crossed his arms, surveying Thalia as she left her own paperwork to check on the boy, taking stock of his progress. She bit her cheek, thumbing through the stack of papers he had left.

“Who’s almost finished?” she called out.

Another boy raised his hand eagerly, bouncing in his seat. When Sinbad had proposed bringing the kids into the company, the others had scoffed at him and told him kids had too much energy and couldn’t focus. Thalia knew how to channel that energy productively, just as she was now.

Sinbad struggled to keep a straight face as Thalia sternly walked over to the boy and asked with a face dead serious, “Can you complete three more pages? The fate of the company depends on it.”

“We’ll definitely chase off those filthy pirates!” the boy cheered.

“That’s the spirit!” She laid the extra pages on his desk and returned to her own, completely ignoring Sinbad. Sinbad, however, couldn’t hold back anymore.

Once she had settled back into her seat and picked up her pen, he leaned over her and whispered, “Impressive.” 

Apparently he had startled her, because she jumped. His first instinct was to put a calming hand on her shoulder, but he held back. Thalia needed space. She needed time. She would let him touch her again eventually.

“I’ve asked you not to sneak up on me like that,” she grumbled, not looking up from her work.

“You knew I was here,” he laughingly reminded her. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry. Startling you wasn’t my intention.”

Sighing, she finally twisted around to look at him. “I’m working. What do you want?”

He knew better than to interrupt her. She took her work very seriously, and while she had endless patience for the children, she had no qualms shooing him away. He’d known he would get this kind of reaction from her. He’d known and he had come anyway because being around her gave him something nothing else could: peace of mind.

He wasn’t about to tell her that, though.

“I just wanted to tell you to keep up the good work.” He gave her an encouraging smile. “Productivity is up twenty-five percent  _ and  _ the kids are enjoying themselves.”

“I have to finish my paperwork too, or the pirates—” A slight pink brushed across her face. He’d disarmed her. Now he had to remind her who exactly she was snapping at.

“I’m your boss. I should be much scarier than imaginary pirates.”

When wide-eyed horror that flashed across her face, he realized that had come off as more threatening than he’d intended. He rushed to quell her anxiety.

“Don’t worry.” He winked. “At this rate, not only will you get to keep your job, but I might even give you a raise.”

“Might?” She balked, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. It seemed she had fully recovered already. “If productivity is up twenty-five percent, I expect a twenty-five percent raise for  _ each _ of us.”

His lips twitching into a grin, he had no choice but to concede. He couldn’t say no when her department was now one of the most efficient in the company. “Fine. If this keeps up, you can all have raises.”

From their desks, the children cheered. Their enthusiasm lifted Sinbad’s spirits even further until he forgot about the pounding heart and sweating palms that had brought him here. Everything was normal again. He wasn’t in the punishment chamber anymore. He was here with Thalia and these children, and he was safe.

“I finished!” the boy who had been running behind earlier cried out, holding his last paper in the air triumphantly. “Thalia’s the only one left. Sin, stop distracting her! We have to save the company!”

Sinbad stepped back goodnaturedly and let Thalia return to her work. She was so serious, knitting her eyebrows together as she plowed through paper after paper. She seemed to throw herself into everything headfirst. In her eyes, even a simple task such as this seemed to be worthy of her full energy.

When she signed off on the last paper seconds before the sand in the hourglass ran out, the children all gathered around her, shouting and clapping. They’d defended the company from pirates successfully and were now celebrating their victory. Swept up in the mood, Sinbad laughed too. This was the most cheerful department in the entire company.

Thalia, he noticed, was returning more to her old self day by day. There had been a period when she seemed to be getting worse, but for a while now, with every sunrise, her smiles would last just a little bit longer, and her laughs became a little more genuine. Today was her best day yet. Laughter poured from her lips, carefree and mirthful. 

Silently, he wished for more moments like this, where Thalia forgot everything that had happened to her and just lived. After everything she’d been through, she deserved it. She deserved happiness. His hand resting on the back of her chair, he smiled down at her fondly. One day, she would return to her country. She would have to face the horrors of war, and if she survived, she would carry the burden of running a struggling country on her shoulders. That laughter and those smiles would disappear. Until then, he was determined to bring as much joy into her life as possible.

Speaking of which, he had an announcement to make. Though his visit had been expedited by his uneasy mind, he had intended to make an announcement before the end of the day, and now that work was over, it was the perfect time.

Beaming, he cleared his throat loudly, gathering the attention of the children around him. “Tonight, we’re all going to celebrate Meditrinalia!”

“Medi-what?” a girl asked, her head tilted to the side.

“Meditrinalia, the tasting of the freshest batch of wines.” It was Sinbad’s favorite holiday here in Reim, an excuse to get drunk and be merry. He loved it so much, he’d insisted on buying enough wine for all his employees to celebrate on the company’s tab. Who wouldn’t jump at the chance for free drinks?

The kids exchanged dubious glances. 

“That sounds boring,” one of them whined, kicking at the tile floor. “We’re probably going to play instead.”

_ Huh? _

“And I’ll probably just read a book,” Thalia agreed, standing and gathering her things. Cursing under his breath, Sinbad stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He was not going to let her spend a dreary night alone reading another one of her history books. She could do that any night. Tonight, she was going to have fun. All he needed was to get her there.

Quickly, Sinbad came up with a lie. “No you won’t. Company management is required to attend.”

“Are they?” She sounded skeptical, leaning sideways to look past him as though she had better places to be. “That sounds like an arbitrary rule.”

“It’s not,” he insisted, even though it definitely was. “It’s a display of our company’s willingness to come together to support our lower level employees. Come on.” He pivoted, refusing to give her time to think. His argument would fall apart under the slightest scrutiny, and Thalia could easily back him into a corner. His only choice now was to lead her to the dining room and hope he could provide her with a night of distractions and fun.

As Thalia followed him out the door, he thought he heard her grumble something about having a tyrant for a boss. He chose to ignore it. He told himself she would thank him when she let loose and realized that life could be fun if she stopped hiding in her room all the time. If having her around kept him calm, that was a bonus.

 When Sinbad arrive with Thalia in tow, Mystras and Rurumu were setting up the final places at the table, putting out plates, glasses and snacks. Rurumu looked up first, her eyes falling on Thalia.

“Well, hello. It’s nice to see you could make it.”

She extended a gentle smile to Thalia, who returned it politely from her place at his side. Thalia had yet to warm up to the others the way she had to Sinbad. She answered their questions and kept a cool facade, but he could tell she was still uncomfortable around them, even after three months. That was his other goal for tonight, to get her to open up to them, even just a little.

Mystras looked up and gaped, his eyes locked on Thalia. “She came! I didn’t think she was going to come.”

“Why wouldn’t I have come?” Thalia responded coolly, her eyes fixed accusingly on Sinbad. “Aren’t managers required to attend?”

Mystras started to answer. “N-”

“Yes!” Sinbad cut him off, sending him a meaningful look. Thalia had figured the lie out, but Sinbad still might be able to play it off. “Didn’t you make sure everyone got the memo?”

Mystras shook his head, holding an empty glass against his chest nervously. “No, Sin. This is the first I’m hearing about this.”

Sinbad laughed awkwardly. “I told you yesterday, remember?”

“I feel like if you’d really said something like that, I’d remember—”

“Well, go tell them now,” he ordered.

Mystras nodded, making no attempt to hide his puzzlement. How could he be so clueless at a time like this? Couldn’t he tell how important this was? This night had to be perfect because… 

Sinbad glanced down at Thalia, who was nervously shifting from side to side. She understood him in a way he doubted any of his other friends ever could. She’d seen him at his most vulnerable and, instead of rejecting him, had patiently lifted him out of it. He wanted to do the same for her, even if right now all he could do was offer her wine and a good time.

“Shall we sit?” he offered, extending his hand out for her to take. He knew she wouldn’t. She never did, but he liked to remind her that the invitation was still open, that he was still waiting. Whenever she was ready, things could go back to how they were before.

Today, she did something unexpected. Her eyes lingered on his outstretched palm, and for a moment he thought she really was going to take it. Then, she turned away and seated herself in her usual spot, patting the seat next to her in invitation. 

Returning his hand to his side, he took his seat next to her. She hadn’t taken that step, but she’d thought about it, and to him that was a victory worth celebrating.

As others began shuffling in, Sinbad opened a bottle, filling Thalia’s cup first. Today was about him, yes. He was the wine lover, the one who loved parties, but he was sharing this with her. It was his responsibility to make sure she had fun.

Thalia raised an eyebrow and sniffed her drink cautiously. She must not have enjoyed the smell because she wrinkled her nose and pushed it away without so much as a sip. Sinbad sighed. Getting her to loosen up was going to be harder than he had hoped. 

“You’re not even going to try it?”

“I’m not,” she confirmed, turning up her nose.

_ Stubborn.  _ Sometimes he found it hard to believe the former slave girl was actually a princess, but during moments like this, she certainly  _ acted  _ like one. What was wrong with just  _ trying  _ it? Couldn’t she at least humor him?

“Thalia, it’s the nectar of the gods! The greatest discovery of man after fire!” He took a large sip from his own cup and let out a refreshed sigh. 

She remained unmoved. “It smells awful.”

“I agree.” Ja’far sat down across from Sinbad, accompanied by Hinahoho and the others. “This whole party was a waste of funds.”

Sinbad pushed her drink back toward her as she nodded in agreement with Ja’far. She was never going to have fun like this. “That, my friend, is the smell of a good time. You’re both too uptight. Trying new things would do you some good, Thalia.”

“I try new things every day,” she countered. “I think  _ you  _ could use more consistency.” 

Ja’far butted in to defend her as well. “Sin, if she doesn’t want to drink, don’t force her.”

Sinbad waved his concerns away. “Thalia, just one drink. For me?” He gave her his most dashing smile. 

His plea, delivered with all the charm he could muster, failed to faze her. 

“Uncut wine is for barbarians,” she proclaimed with an heir of haughtiness he’d only seen rivaled in Serendine and Drakon. “It makes people act like lechers, fools, and brutes.”

“Ah,” Ja’far leaned in. “I’ve been reading a bit about Attican culture since you joined us. That’s a common belief there, right?”

Sinbad raised an eyebrow.

Thalia nodded slowly. When she spoke again, her voice was strangled. “It’s true though, isn’t it? I’ve seen it for myself.”

Sinbad imagined she was referring to the drunken patrons on the island. She’d mentioned there had been groping and pinching in her letter. There were definitely people like that, but the alcohol wasn’t the problem. It was their lack of respect.

“Nonsense,” Sinbad leaned back in his chair and pointed at himself. “Look at me for example. Would I do something like that?”

Hinahoho turned away from his conversation with Mystras to give his input. “Sin, you’re a terrible example.” He moved his attention to Thalia. “There’s nothing wrong with drinking in moderation. It won’t turn you into any of those things. The problems start when people drink excessively. Of course, if you don’t want to drink, you don’t have to either. That’s entirely up to you,  _ right Sin _ ?”

Sinbad looked away from Hinahoho’s gaze guiltily. He supposed he had been a little pushy. He’d just been trying to share something he enjoyed with someone he cared about. She’d done so much for him. He wanted to return the favor.

“Right.”

Rurumu nodded in approval. 

Suddenly, in the corner of his vision, he saw Thalia’s fingers wrap hesitantly around the stem of the glass.

“Just a little won’t hurt me… right?” She looked to Hinahoho, who confirmed it was true.

To Sinbad’s amazement, Thalia brought the cup to her lips and tasted its contents, her face scrunching up as soon as it hit her lips.

“That was awful,” she grimaced.

Sinbad laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. He’d hoped she would like it and that he’d have a new drinking buddy, but her dismayed expression was an acceptable alternative. “It’s an acquired taste for most people.”

But she’d tried it. That’s what he cared about. She’d let him share this with her.

Hours passed, drink after drink making its way past Sinbad’s lips. Thalia was talking to the others— really talking this time, not just humoring them. She didn’t drink, but she laughed and smiled. She was having fun, and it was beautiful.  _ She  _ was beautiful, and not in the friendly way he’d seen her before. He imagined himself tracing his lips along the slope of her jaw and kissing her delicate neck until his name fell from her lips. He wanted her. He hadn’t wanted anyone in months, but now he wanted  _ her.  _

The drink might have been part of it, but he knew that wasn’t entirely it. This had been a long time coming. Thalia had been healing, and he had been too. Things were finally back to normal, and he was finally letting his guard down. Tonight, it was as though he were waking from a long slumber. 

  Slowly, the room emptied out until it was just him and Thalia alone in the dying lamp light. He picked up a glass of water to rehydrate, desperate to sober up before he said something rash. She wasn’t helping. Over the last hour, she’d been growing increasingly skittish, and every time she chewed her bottom lip, it sent his heart racing. Was she thinking the same thing he was? Was she just too shy to tell him she wanted him?

Probably not. The last time he’d touched her, she’d fallen apart. She’d gotten better, but letting him ravage her was a step he highly doubted she was ready to take.

He leaned forward, channeling an air of sobriety. He was good at faking, even when the room was spinning and his thoughts were still muddled. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked. 

She averted her eyes, hunching her shoulders, and he had to chuckle. Did she realize how charming it was when she acted so shy? She certainly wasn’t making this any easier for him.

“I know this is a really,  _ really  _ strange request, but can I touch you?”

The unexpectedness of her request caught him off guard, and he coughed to hide his sudden intake of breath.  _ Yes.  _ She could touch him any way she wanted, but he hadn’t previously been under the impression that she felt that way toward him, or anyone, at this point. It seemed too good to be true.

“If you’re ready for something like that,” he told her. Before he touched her, he wanted to be absolutely sure that it was something she wanted.

She nodded resolutely, her eyebrows furrowed. After taking a deep breath, she took his hands in her own trembling ones. He began to understand she hadn’t been offering herself to him. She simply wanted to face her fears. He almost laughed at himself for letting his imagination get carried away.

“You don’t have to push yourself.” He assured her, watching her chest rise and fall with her ragged breathing. 

Her voice shook as she responded, but he wasn’t sure if it was motivated by fear or anger. “I refuse to let my entire life be controlled by what one person did.”

“No,” he agreed. “You’re much too stubborn for that.” His hand moved to brush a hair out of her face, and she didn’t shrink away. “I like that about you.”

Her dark eyes searched his, and he didn’t dare break away. Could she see how much he wanted to be with her? He would be gentle. He would let her take the lead. They would go at her pace, even if it took months, years. Could she be ready to accept that he saw her as a woman?

Her eyes grew wider, horror dawning on her face as she began to understand his intentions. Scrambling backwards along the bench, she paced an uncomfortable amount of distance between them.

As she collected her things, her words were hurried, panicked. “It’s really late. I should get to bed.”

Now Sinbad really was sober, the shock of her rejection having cleared the fog that had been clouding his thoughts. Of course she wasn’t ready. She’d just been raped, and the last thing she needed was someone she trusted putting the moves on her. He stood up, taking a couple steps back to give her even more space.

“Are you okay? Can we at least talk?” He wanted to reach out to her, but held back for fear of further frightening her.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she insisted. “Goodnight.”

“Thalia!” he called after her, mentally kicking himself. She didn’t need a lover. She needed someone safe, dependable. So, he swore to himself that from now on, he wouldn’t treat her as a woman. She was like a sister to him. That was all.

* * *

 

Thalia wandered the hallways of the the company mindlessly. She’d finished her work for today, and had nothing better to do than scold herself for how she’d acted the other night. The look Sinbad had given her had terrified her. It spoke of desires she could not return. And yet, the next time she’d seen him, it was gone. She was beginning to believe she had imagined it. Maybe she really was losing her mind.

“Thalia, there you are.” Ja’far interrupted her thoughts by accosting her with a bundle of books. “I need you to post these journal entries to the ledger by tomorrow. You remember how, right?”

Thalia blanked. Accounting was not her strong suit, no matter how patient a teacher Rurumu was. “Assets equal liabilities plus stockholder’s equity?”

“What? No, that’s a balance sheet.” He scrutinized her closely. “It may be a mistake to trust you with this, but I’m already too busy, and it will be good practice for you.”

Thalia nodded. She’d been watching Ja’far for months. He was a diligent student and worker. He deserved a break, and she was happy to give him any sort of reprieve from his endless work.

But accounting  _ really _ was not her strong suit.

Later that night, she pulled another candle out of a drawer and lit the wick as its predecessor flickered in its dying throes. What time was it now? She’d gone through at least two candles since sundown. She would have been done hours ago, but every time she attempted a trial balance, the numbers didn’t add up.

“Where is that stupid mistake?” she groaned under her breath, pulling at her hair. 

With a huff, she stood up. She needed a break. She wasn’t going to get anywhere like this. Picking up the candle holder, she made her way into the courtyard to get some fresh air. Maybe it would help clear her head.

Outside, the moon was bright and the air was cool. Thalia crossed her arms and leaned against a pillar, looking up at the stars. They shimmered playfully up in the sky, carefree and out of reach. She envied them. They would never know the touch of a man, never grow to fear it.

“Thalia?” 

Thalia jumped as Ja’far’s voice sliced through the air. She had believed she would be the only one up this late. Pushing aside the apprehension she felt at being alone with a boy she barely knew, she resisted the urge to run. As she had told Sinbad last night before she’d screwed everything up, she refused to let her fear control her. Besides, if Sinbad trusted him, she did too.

“Ja’far! What are you doing up?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” he said, scratching his head. “Could you not sleep?”

Thalia considered lying. What would he think of her if he knew she was struggling with what amounted to basic addition and subtraction? Then again, he would find out she hadn’t been able to make the ledgers balance tomorrow anyways. She explained her situation.

Ja’far’s brows knitted into a frown.

“Why don’t you let me look over it? You can go to bed. You’ve done enough.”

“You’ve been up late working too, am I wrong?” Thalia crossed her arms, staring him down.

He let out a haggard sigh. “I’m used to working this late.”

“I don’t usually sleep much either,” she confessed uneasily, hoping he wouldn’t ask for elaboration. “So it’s fine.”

The freckled boy stared at her for a moment before he acquiesced, his shoulders drooping. “Show me the ledgers.” 

She brought him back to the desk she had been working at and pulled out the chair for him to sit in. For several minutes, he studied her work, letting out an occasional grunt.

“Ah, I see,” he finally mumbled. She leaned in closely to see what his scarred hand was pointing at. “Right here, you forgot to credit the cash account for this transaction.”

Thalia rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. She’d combed through every transaction thoroughly for hours to no avail, and Ja’far had found her mistake in a fraction of that time.

“You’re amazing,” she told him, not even attempting to mask the awe in her voice.

“You’ll get better with practice,” he assured her, scooting his chair back to stand up. “Try to get some sleep. I know it’s hard after you’ve been through something traumatic, but it gets better with time. Trust me. I have first hand experience.”

“You do?” She’d often wondered about the scars that littered what little of his skin was visible under his uniform. She’d assumed that he’d gotten them during his days as an assassin, but now that she thought about it, he was already so young. How could he have chosen a past like that on his own? “Were you a slave too?” 

He pressed his lips together. “Something like that. I prefer not to talk about it.”

“Of course,” she responded, deflated. She hadn’t meant to pry, but the idea that Ja’far was a kindred spirit had both disturbed and delighted her. She had hoped to feel a little less alone.

“I need you to help me again tomorrow. Go rest,” he commanded.

“I’ll do my best!” she responded cheerfully, though in truth, she still dreaded closing her eyes and entering her world of nightmares. Would time really be enough to make them go away?

Yawning, he gave a lazy wave goodnight and returned to his chamber. Thalia watched him go, thinking of his scars. How many more scars did he have on the inside that she’d never seen? If he could recover, she could too.


	14. Voyage to Balbadd

Thalia plopped a pile of papers on Sinbad’s desk, clapping her hands together as though she were wiping off the remains of the work she had just finished. Five order forms complete. She was done. Now she could go back to her room and hide, so long as—  

“Thalia! Just the person I wanted to see!”

Sinbad twisted in his chair to face her, a wide grin splayed across his face. She narrowed her eyes. That placative smile was one she was intimately familiar with. He was about to give her extra work, wasn’t he?

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Her brand new book about the recent unification of Kou, Gai, and Go would have to wait. Apparently, being a salaried worker was akin to selling your soul— or, at least, your free time.

“What’s with that expression?” Sinbad’s shoulders slumped. “Can’t a guy be happy to see his best friend?”

_ We both know that’s not what’s going on here, _ Thalia thought, tapping her foot impatiently. He was never  _ this  _ happy to see her unless he wanted something, and that something was usually work-related.

Crossing her arms, Thalia cut to the chase. “What is it and how much will it affect my bonus if I say no?”

“Huh?” Sinbad drew back in surprise before doubling over with laughter as though she’d just told him a hilarious joke. 

Thalia raised her eyebrow. Was what she’d said really that funny?

 When he finally caught his breath, he stood up, leaning his weight on one hand on his desk. “No, it’s not extra work.” 

_ Oh.  _ “Oh.” So… if it wasn’t work, what was it he wanted from her? 

“Have you ever been to Balbadd?” With his index finger, he tapped the wooden surface of his workspace casually.

“Once or twice when I was small. Usually, we sent delegates to negotiate trades with them. Why?” 

He gave her that smile again, the suspicious one that made her think he wanted something from her, and sat back down, shuffling around papers on his desk. “Hinahoho, Ja’far, and I are sailing there to discuss the relocation of the headquarters with King Rashid.”

_ Ah.  _ Sinbad would be leaving. She would be on her own for a few days, and he was just making sure she would be okay. His thoughtfulness made her lips twitch into a smile. Sometimes as a boss, he could be a bit of a tyrant, but he still had a soft side. She supposed she could forgive him for making her work overtime last week.

 “Anyway,” he continued. “I’ve thought about this for a while now… I think you should come.”

“Come… to Balbadd?” Thalia froze. She just did paperwork and supervised the children. What good would her presence be in Balbadd? “But why?”

Sinbad frowned, knitting his thick eyebrows together. “I’d like to have you around, just in case…”

“In case what?”

He shook his head and met her gaze. “Princess, court etiquette can be tricky, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“And who better to help us navigate than you, someone who spent most of her childhood in the heart of politics?”

Thalia leaned forward, scrutinizing his expression. His eyes gave him away. His explanation made sense, but it wasn’t the whole story. He was hiding something from her. Though, she supposed everyone had their secrets. She didn’t need him to be completely honest. She just needed him to be her friend.

Smiling, she straightened her back. “Of course I’ll go with you.” She would follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant she could stay by his side, but somehow, she felt telling him that would be crossing a line she couldn’t uncross. 

Instead, she asked, “When do we leave?”

He gave her a sheepish grin. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Inhaling deeply, Thalia rubbed her temples. Why had he waited so long to bring this up? Surely this entire thing hadn’t been planned at the last minute, so why?

“Who’s going to cover my shifts?” she demanded. “Dinarzade only has one day off this week, and there’s no way I could ask her—”

“Relax.” Sinbad motioned for her to calm down with his hands. “I’ll take care of it. Just go pack, okay?”

Thalia nodded obediently, confident that if Sinbad said he would fix it, he would. He could be a bit irresponsible, but he always made things work in the end. She was learning that about him every day. He seemed so carefree, but he knew exactly how long he could neglect his work before it got out of hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Bright and early,” he confirmed, turning back to his work. Thalia stood over him awkwardly, bursting with questions. What should she pack? Was it okay to wear her uniform in the presence of a king? She opened her mouth to ask, but Sinbad looked so serious, concentrating on the papers in front of him. Rather than interrupting him, she slid out of the room quietly. She would simply have to figure it out on her own.

The next day, Thalia stood with her companions in the company’s shipyard. The huge vessel that would carry them to Balbadd dwarfed her. It’s primary purpose was as a shipping vessel, but it looked as though they would be hitching a ride on this delivery to cut costs for the company. Around them, the shouts of men unloading cargo echoed, giving the place a bustling atmosphere.

“Are you ready?” Hinahoho’s cheerful voice addressed her.

Thalia looked up at the blue-haired giant and nodded. She certainly hoped she was. She hadn’t known what to pack for a journey like this, and so she’d brought whatever she thought she might need— clothing, toiletries, and a small book.

Picking up her bag, she took a deep breath and took the first tentative step onto the wooden ramp, flinching as it shifted underneath her weight. Was this ramp safe? It didn’t seem safe.

“Come on,” Sinbad chided, striding past her with ease. “This isn’t your first time on a ship.”

He was right. She had been riding ships her entire life, but only once had she boarded a cargo ship, and at that time, she had been the cargo. Maybe what she was afraid of wasn’t the wobbly ramp, but that once she’d reached the other end, she’d end up with the boxes, below deck. 

“Thalia!” Sinbad stood at the top, the wind whipping his hair, his hand stretched out for her. Suddenly, Thalia felt brave. No one would hurt her. Sinbad was there, and he would never let that happen.

She bounded toward him, closing the rest of the distance between herself and the deck with ease. She was met with encouraging praise from the three boys accompanying her, although what she had done was hardly an accomplishment. Sinbad and Ja’far began discussing the course the captain was taking, and Thalia set down her luggage. Craning her neck to look around, she watched the crew busily securing ropes and moving cargo. Dread grew in her chest as she realized that not a single woman was among them. Was she really going to be stuck on a ship with a bunch of strange men for the next week? 

She shuffled closer to Sinbad, seeking his protection. She didn’t intend to let herself out of his sight until they reached Balbadd.

“What the hell is this?” Thalia jumped when a gruff voice rang out over the other sounds of the shipyard. Barreling toward them was a gruff, middle aged man. He appeared to have a limp, but it certainly didn’t hobble him. He shoved his way between her friends, reaching out for her. Thalia recoiled, but the man didn’t reach her. Hinahoho had blocked his path, and Ja’far had a knife pointed to his throat. 

Sinbad stood with his arms crossed and smiled diplomatically, a deceptively cheerful smile crossing his face. “Captain Reis, I presume?” 

“Aye, that I am.” The man stumbled back a few steps away from Ja’far’s knife, scowling. “Call off yer dogs and get that she-witch off me ship! Nobody said nothin’ ‘bout  _ her  _ comin’ along!”

“Thalia was a last-minute addition to our party,” Sinbad explained calmly. “We’ve already paid for her passage.” 

The captain’s beard quivered with anger, his already ruddy face turning violet. “I don’t care if ye paid! We can’t take off until the lass is off this ship.”

This kind of treatment wouldn’t have been unusual back in Attica, but this was the first time she’d seen it in Reim. She leaned over to look past Hinahoho and squinted at the man, attempting to make out any Attican features under all the wrinkles and wiry hair. Perhaps he was a refugee going by a false name.

“What the hell?” Ja’far interrupted her concentration with an uncharacteristic outburst. “Don’t forget who pays your salary, you dolt. You work for the Sindria Trading Company, and when we tell you to transport one of our employees, you need to fuckin’ do it or we won’t renew your contract.”

“Look around ye, lad!” Spittle flew from his cracked lips, splattering poor Ja’far. “Do you see any women? I ain’t never lost a ship because I don’t allow harpies on board, and I don’t intend to start!”

Thalia resisted the urge to return the insult and instead tried to engage calmly with this man. Attican superstitions were no more real than the goddess. If she could reason with him, he might see that as well.

“I don’t follow, sir. How would my presence cause a shipwreck?”

He looked at her incredulously. “T’would anger the gods, of course!” 

_ Of course.  _ Thalia sighed, having little patience for those who would use religion to discriminate, but feigning it anyway.  “I’ve been on many ships throughout my life, and the water god has always granted me safe passage.”

“What do ye know about the gods, Missy?” He hocked out a wad of spit onto the plank floor. “‘Sides, even if yer presence doesn’t bother the water god, if I let ye on here, me men will be fightin’ over ye. If there’s one thing that causes strife among men, it’s a pretty lass.”

By now, Thalia was thoroughly convinced he was, indeed, one of her citizens, and a stubborn one at that. She picked up her bag, resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be coming along for this trip.

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Sinbad countered. “None of your crew will dare touch her.”

“T’will hardly stop them from trying,” the captain grumbled. Thalia shuddered. She was quickly becoming less certain about coming on this trip.

“Then we’ll pay double for her fare.” Sinbad took out his coin purse and began to count out several  _ farsu _ .

The captain shook his head. “Sorry, boy. The gods can’t be bought.”

“Triple,” Sinbad tried again. “Plus, we’ll replace your ship with a better one in the event that it gets damaged.”

“Sin, we were trying to  _ save _ money,” Ja’far hissed. “This is way over budget.”

Captain Reis stroked his silver streaked beard in thought. “Fine, fine. But she better not start any trouble or it’s the plank for ‘er.”

Giving Thalia one last warning glare, Captain Reis wandered off, barking orders at the crew. Hinahoho turned to Thalia and smiled at her apologetically.

“Ignore him,” he advised her. “Old fogies like him cling to their superstitions, but most of the crew are younger and more open minded. They won’t give you a hard time. And if they do, just let me know. I’ll take care of it.” To emphasize his strength, he flexed his giant arms.

Thalia giggled, finding his cheerful demeanor infectious. “Believe it or not, that mindset is common in my homeland. I’m more worried that you got scammed. Was it really okay to offer him so much?”

“No,” Hinahoho and Ja’far responded in unison.

Sinbad scowled. “It’s fine. The company could afford it, and we don’t have time to find another ship.” He looked to Thalia, and his expression softened. “I’m sorry you had to hear him talk like that. I promise, the crew won’t be nearly as bad as Captain Reis makes them out to be.”

“Why don’t we let Thalia set her things down,” Ja’far suggested, his eyes locked on her warily. “That bag’s probably heavy, right?”

Thalia decided to dismiss Ja’far’s strange expression as concern. Her bag  _ was  _ a bit heavy, and he had always been polite. Her discomfort must have been visible on her face. Why else would he be giving her that look? She hadn’t done anything wrong, had she?

Motioning for her to follow him, Hinahoho said, “Come on, Thalia. We’ll show you where we’ll be sleeping.” He led her to a door in the front of the ship, stooping through it. On the other side, two sailors sat on boxes, chewing beans. They looked up, sizing up Sinbad’s motley crew as they shuffled in. They seemed not to know whether to stare at Thalia or Hinahoho.

“A woman and a giant,” the red-head muttered, his eyes wide. “Do you think he’d crush me if I docked in her for a bit?” 

Thalia frowned. She’d had many crude comments like that directed at her over the years, and they weren’t nearly as charming or original as the people who made them seemed to think.

The boy next to the red-head giggled nervously at the joke, shinking away from Hinahoho’s glare.

“No one’s to touch Thalia.” Ja’far crossed his arms, his expression grim. “She’s a valuable employee and if we catch wind any of you are treating her with  _ anything  _ but the utmost respect…”

“You’ll have to deal with me,” Sinbad stepped forward, brandishing his scimitar.

The two boys looked at him, their faces remaining statically unimpressed.

“Who are you, exactly?” the red-head asked. “Some spoiled rich kid, it looks like.”

“I’m Sinbad, your boss.” Sinbad resheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

The boy who had not yet spoken straightened. “ _ The  _ Sinbad? Like, Sinbad of the Seven Seas? That Sinbad?”

The other boy spit out his bean. “No way. Lady Killer of the Seven Seas Sinbad? Then is she your—”

“I’m not anyone’s anything,” Thalia interrupted. “Lady Killer of the Seven Seas? What the hell does that mean? Did someone murder a bunch of women and frame you, Sin?”

Hinahoho cleared his throat. “It’s an expression. You’ve never heard anyone called a lady killer?”

The sailors watched her, threatening to burst out with laughter. “How sheltered is this chick?”

Thalia could tell she’d said something wrong and brought her hands to her burning cheeks.

“You’ve never even come across that term in one of your books, Thalia?” Ja’far asked her, awestruck.

“No. Why would I?” 

“She mostly reads boring books about dead people,” Sinbad explained. “I doubt she has.”

“History isn’t boring,” Thalia quipped. “Modern novels are boring. What can I learn from them that I can’t learn by leaving the house?”

“Apparently what the term “lady killer” means,” the red-haired boy mumbled.

“Well, then. Educate me. What does it mean?”

“It means he’s good at charming the ladies,” Ja’far explained.

“Charming them into bed,” expanded the red-haired boy. “He fucks them.”

_ Fuck… like when a man and a woman…  _ Thalia remembered the night she’d imagined him looking at her as though he wanted to do exactly that. But that had been her imagination. The lamps had been running out of oil, and it had been dark, and it hadn’t really happened.

Thalia felt a familiar churning in her stomach, something she’d long grown used to ignoring. It was something she hadn’t experienced in years and something she wasn’t willing to acknowledge even now. Sinbad was polite. He never touched her without permission, and certainly not the way a pervert would. Clearly, he’d never been inappropriate with a woman. There was no way he was a world renown lecher. 

“Well,” she huffed. “He’s always been a perfect gentleman to me.” She looked up to Sinbad, whose face was colored a bright crimson. That was not the face of a man who’d bedded hundreds of women, it was the face of an embarrassed boy. “It sounds like a bunch of unfounded rumors to me. There’s no way Sinbad would sleep around like that, right guys?”

Thalia waited for Sinbad to respond, but he refused to even meet her eyes. She looked to Ja’far, but he appeared equally uncomfortable, inspecting the ceiling nervously. Even Hinahoho was shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

“Guys?”

Sinbad sighed. “No offense, Thalia, but I  _ really _ don’t want to talk about my sex life with you. Just pick your bed.” He gestured to the rows of bunk beds lining either side of the room.

_ Sex life.  _ He talked as though he had one. The nauseous feeling in her stomach grew stronger, and suddenly she was angry with him— angry for taking that step into adulthood so soon, angry for not living up to her ideal, angry because right now, all she could think about was how what had been done to her, he’d done with someone else. She was furious.

Ignoring the red-haired boy’s howling laughter, Thalia silently tossed her bag onto a random top bunk, thinking if someone tried to assault her in the middle of the night, she would wake up from the sound of them climbing the ladder and have time to kick them in the face.

“Good choice.” Sinbad threw his things on the bunk below hers, and Thalia calmed down a little. Maybe he was the person everyone had said he was, but he was still Sinbad. He still wouldn’t touch her without her permission, and he still made her feel safe. 

Ja’far took a bed adjacent to them and Hinahoho looked at the tiny bunks wistfully. 

“Guess I’ll be sleeping on the deck, huh?”

This brought another round of laughter, this time from both the crew members. 

“Nasha! Ravi! Get over here, ya lazy scoundrels or ye’ll be walkin’ the plank!” Captain Reis’s voice carried in from outside.

“Shit!” the red-head cried. “He noticed we’re gone.”

The other boy nodded, and they both scrambled outside.

Even on the first day, life on the ship was already becoming monotonous. The sailors and her friends dealt with it by drinking heavily, but she hated the smell, and hated being around them. The book she had brought was small, but particularly dense. She could only stomach a little at a time before it gave her a headache.

So, instead, she entertained herself by leaning on the rail of the boat, watching the sun dip below the sea. She’d loved to watch the sunset from her room back in Attica, and that love was one of the few things in her life that had stayed consistent.

“Thalia~” Sinbad drawled her name, coming up from behind. She’d been aware he was approaching. She could smell him before he’d even spoken. He’d been drinking.

“Sin~” she mimicked playfully. 

He chuckled. “Do I really sound that bad?”

“You do.” 

 He grinned mischievously, leaning in toward her. “Good, that means I can say anything and you can’t get mad at me.”

Thalia pursed her lips. “I don’t know about that.”

“Has…” He hiccuped. “Has anyone told you you’re the most beautiful girl on this ship?”

Her lips twitched in amusement at his feeble attempt at a compliment. “I think that goes without saying, since I’m the  _ only _ girl on the ship.”

“Exactly,” he asserted. “Most beautiful.”

“Is that what you had to get drunk to tell me?” She rolled her eyes. The joke was cute enough, but she wasn’t particularly fond of seeing him like this. It reminded her too much of her drunkard mother and some of the more handsy patrons. Still, she was growing used to it. Though she wouldn’t call him a responsible drinker, he seemed to have his habits under control and kept his touches respectful.

“Why would I have to get drunk to tell you that?” He leaned on the deck rail, and Thalia grabbed onto his wrist with both hands, worried he’d topple over in his current state. 

Tugging him upright, she asked, “Did you want something, Sin?”

He smiled, cupping his large hand over one of hers. “No, you just looked lonely over here by yourself.” 

“I’m not lonely. You know I don’t like to be around drunk people.”

He snorted. “Ja’far’s not drinking. Come over and keep him company.”

She glanced over to Ja’far, who quickly looked away. He had been watching. It seemed like he was always watching Sinbad, and as of this morning, he’d been watching her as well. He didn’t look at her the way he looked at Sinbad, though. The expression he wore when he looked at her was more like he expected to catch her doing something wrong. She’d explained it away this morning, but by now she couldn’t ignore it. He didn’t trust her anymore, and she couldn’t understand why.

“If you’re that concerned, you can watch the sunset with me. Otherwise...” She turned back to the horizon pointedly, removing her hands from his wrist.

“Hey,” Sinbad suddenly sounded very sober. It was uncanny how quickly he could rebound when he wanted to. He held up a flask to her eye level. “At least drink some grog.”

Her grimace made him chuckle.

“What’s the matter, Princess? You’re too spoiled to drink watered down wine?”

“It tastes terrible.” But, aside from the first sip she’d had earlier, she hadn’t had anything to drink today. Admittedly, she was thirsty. 

Grabbing the flask from him, she choked its contents down. Fresh water would have gone bad by the time they reached Balbadd, so the grog was her only option to stay hydrated. Still, with every swill it became harder to stomach.

“Welcome to the life of an adventurer,” he told her. “Not very glamorous, is it?”

She laughed indignantly. She hadn’t known glamor in years. “It’s not so bad. At least we’re free.”

“You’re right,” he agreed.

Thalia stared at the planks next to Sinbad’s feet, pondering the missteps and sacrifices it had taken to get to this point. Her pleasant mood began to sink under the weight of her guilt. Her family, her people, her country… everything that had happened was her fault.

Sinbad must have noticed she was getting lost in her own thoughts, because he quickly changed the subject.

“The sunset is beautiful, don’t you think?” 

She scoffed. “You’re not even looking.” 

“I don’t have to.”

Crossing her arms in front of her, she turned her attention to the saturated skyline. He was right. It was beautiful, as it had been every other time she’d seen it, but somehow, with him by her side, the colors seemed brighter, more alive.

She looked back to her friend, who was leaning over the rail, the last rays of light dancing in his golden eyes. His chiseled chin, his full lips, his long flowing hair… he was more breathtaking than any sunset. How hadn’t she noticed it before? He was… 

“Is something wrong?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. She’d been staring, and he’d noticed.

 She couldn’t tell him the real reason she’d been staring, that she had been admiring his perfect visage. He would definitely get the wrong idea and tease her. He didn’t think about her that way, and she didn’t think about him like that either. They were friends. They would always be friends.

Friendship was safe.

“No, I just… you have something on your face.” She reached up and stroked his cheek with her thumb, pretending to wipe something away. “There we go.” Bringing her hand to her lips, she pretended to blow an eyelash out to sea. “All gone.”

He was quiet for a moment, apparently mulling something over.

“You know,” His mouth twitched up into a lopsided grin. “I’m either drunk or there wasn’t anything there. Thalia, did you just flirt with me?”

 “Me? Flirt? With you?”Thalia forced out an awkward laugh, punching him in the arm. She hadn’t been flirting. Of course she wouldn’t flirt, not with  _ him. _ “Sinbad, you’re definitely drunk. Maybe you need to sit down.”

He scratched his neck sheepishly, taking a step back. “You’re right. I should go sit down.” Her turned, heading toward the cabin.

“Sin?” she called after him, a gust of wind sweeping her cry out to sea.

Her call must have reached him anyway, because he turned around. “It’s getting dark. I’m going inside.”

Thalia hadn’t even noticed, but the sun was almost completely beneath the waves. Now Sinbad had left her alone with nothing but the desolate darkness to keep her company. Thalia glanced around at the others on deck, rugged men many of whom were nearly double her size. It occurred to her that she didn’t feel safe by herself. Feeling a chill creep up her spine, she scampered after Sinbad, seeking safety at his side.

By day two, Thalia realized that talking to the same three people every day would become old fast. For the sake of her sanity, she set aside her apprehensions and tried to branch out and talk to the crew members. She caught Ravi, the quiet sailor from the first day, reading a book. He was closer to her size than any other member of the crew, and seemed the least threatening. Sitting on the crate next to him, she peered over his shoulder curiously.

“What are you reading?”

“The Adventures of Sinbad,” he told her enthusiastically, holding up the cover of the book for her to see.

Thalia gave a sideways glance to her friend, who was playing card games over a few beers. He slapped Hinahoho on the back in a congratulatory manner. Apparently the Imuchakk had just played a decent round. “Someone wrote a book about him?”

“Several.” Ravi gave her a heart-warming smile. “He wrote them himself. I’m on the third book, but I’ve read them all at least five times.”

“I didn’t know he was a writer,” she mused, inspecting the hard cover of the book. “Can I borrow the first one? I might throw myself overboard if I don’t find something to do.”

He nodded, the braid framing the side of his face swaying with the movement.

“You really seem to look up to him,” she added.  “Why don’t you go up and talk to him for a bit? He’s really nice, I swear.”

Ravi lowered his book, his hazel eyes clouding over. “No way. Thanks to Nasha, I made a horrible first impression. He hates me. I know it.”

“Sinbad hates one kind of people: manipulative ones.”  _ Like Lady Maader. _ “You seem earnest, and I think he’ll see that in you and appreciate it,” Thalia encouraged him.

“Will you introduce us?” Ravi scratched his tawny hair shyly. “I want him to sign my copy of his book.”

Thalia stood, pumping her fists enthusiastically. She was about to make this boy’s day.

 “Yes! Let’s do it right now.” Marching in Sinbad’s direction, she motioned for Ravi to follow.

“Are you sure?” she heard him protest from behind her. “He looks busy.”

Thalia waved away his concerns. Sinbad could make time for his biggest fan, couldn’t he? Besides, he wasn’t  _ that  _ busy. He appeared to be in the final rounds of a poker game, the only remaining opponent being Nasha, the red haired boy from yesterday. Sinbad announced which cards he was playing, but his dead eyes betrayed him again.

Without looking at his cards, Thalia immediately called his bluff.

He threw his hand down and rose to his feet. “Thalia? What the hell? Why are you helping him? That’s cheating.”

“You’re busy,” she shrugged. “I need you unbusy.”

“Fine. I fold.” He passed the winnings over to Nasha, who was cackling hysterically and howling something about Sinbad being whipped. “What is it? Is someone bothering you?”

“No, actually I’ve been getting to know one of the crew members.” She smiled, gesturing for Ravi to join her. “Ravi here has been wanting to talk to you. He’s a big fan of yours.”

Sinbad looked at the lanky teen and smiled generously. “Hello, Ravi. Would you like to pull up a seat and ask questions? Or we can just talk about whatever you’re interested in.”

“Sorry Nasha is an asshole,” Ravi blurted.

Nasha stopped laughing and pursed his lips, unable to deny the allegation.

Sinbad laughed heartily as Thalia brought over a chair for Ravi.

“Before you two get too carried away, can I go ahead and borrow that book?” Thalia asked.

“Sure,” Ravi replied. “It’s in the chest at the foot of my bunk.”

“What book?” Sinbad asked, leaning forward.

Thalia answered before Ravi could. “Just some boring autobiography.”

Sinbad leaned back, apparently satisfied with her answer. Ravi looked at her curiously before apprehension dawned on his face. His gaze oscillated back and forth between Thalia and Sinbad until it settled on her.

Thalia’s eyebrows knitted at his strange reaction, but she said nothing. So long as he kept her secret, she wouldn’t pry into what was going on in his head.

Thalia dug the book out of his trunk, burying her nose in it. She hadn’t realized before how little she’d known about her friend— that his father had been killed in one of Parthevia’s endless wars, that his mother had died of illness while he captured the famed first dungeon. She wiped a few tears from her eyes after reading those parts. It wasn’t just that Sinbad was so important to her, though that was doubtless a huge part of it. He had a way with words that kept her enthralled with the story’s twists and turns. 

She couldn’t put the book down, so she started carrying it around with her. Anxious about what her friends would think if they found out what she was reading, she was careful not to let anyone see the cover. She ignored Sinbad’s increasingly grand attempts to get her attention, in favor of getting to know the part of him within the books pages that she’d never been allowed to see. He would still be around after she finished reading.

As she sat stuffing a snack of nuts in her mouth, engrossed by one of the tales within the pages, Sinbad’s patience finally broke.

“You’ve been reading that book for three days straight,” he groused.

She nodded in acknowledgement. Actually, she’d only been reading this one since yesterday . She’d finished the first book and was now on the second.

“What could possibly be more interesting than your friends?” He grabbed the book from her hands and held it out of her reach, a victorious expression written on his face.

She panicked. What if when he saw that she was reading the book he’d authored, he thought she was some kind of stalker?

“Give it back!” she fumed, futilely hopping to grab at the book. She cursed her short stature now more than ever.

The smile dropped from his face as he saw how furious he’d made her. “Your face is really red. What are you reading that you’re so ashamed of? Smut?”

“Yes,” she huffed. “Now give it back.”

His eyes widened. He hadn’t expected an answer like  _ that.  _

“No way. Not  _ you _ .” He glanced at the pages, reading them aloud under his breath. “What the hell, Thalia? I wrote this. It’s not smut.”

She quoted a passage from a few pages earlier. “‘The slumbering form of the queen of Artemyra was radiant in the moonlight, her breasts--’”

Now it was his turn to blush. “That was-- the readers like that stuff, okay? But you… you’re embarrassed because you were reading my book?”

He handed the bound pages back to her, and she clutched them protectively to her stomach. 

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” she muttered, looking at the planks instead of his face. “You’re a good writer.”

He ruffled her hair affectionately. “I’m glad you think so. There’s no need to be so shy about it.”

She suddenly felt guilty for having been so afraid of his reaction to her reading his stories. Of course he wouldn’t mind if she read them. He’d published them for the world to see. She didn’t understand why she’d been so afraid of him finding out. Somehow the idea of him thinking she had an  _ interest  _ in him terrified her.

Because that was definitely not the case.

“Did you learn anything?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“You said there wasn’t anything in modern novels you couldn’t learn by stepping outside,” he reminded her. “Did you learn anything?”

“Yeah,” she smiled at him, the weight of his tragic life now coloring the way she saw him. “I learned a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I feel like the end must have needed more editing but I think I got lazy. Thank you for reading!


	15. Balbadd City

The captain’s fears of angered gods and internal strife caused by Thalia’s presence aboard his ship never came to fruition. When they docked safely in Balbadd, Thalia disembarked with her head held high, having been vindicated. The sea god was just another Attican myth. Her presence on the boat couldn’t anger something that didn’t exist. 

Thalia’s memories of the kingdom of Balbadd were vague; she remembered the buildings made of golden-hued bricks, but she’d forgotten just how big it was. Thankfully, King Rashid had sent a guard to meet them at the port and escort them through the city. Where the streets of Reim were well-kept and modern, Balbadd had an ancient feel to it. The worn stone streets were uneven, the architecture crude and eroded in many places. It seemed to Thalia that Balbadd must have existed since the beginning of time.

The palace was no exception— at least, not on the outside. Passing through the doors was like entering an entirely different world, one lavishly decorated with creams, golds, and rich purples. Elaborately designed furniture and trinkets sat on display, as if to impress upon visitors the extravagant wealth of the owner. Thalia  had long forgotten that such a lifestyle was supposed to be normal for people of her station. Struggling to keep her mouth from falling open, Thalia kept a straight face. As a princess, none of this should have impressed her.

“Are we staying here?” she whispered to Sinbad as the guard continued to lead them through the towering halls. Her voice bounced off the walls, rendering her attempt at discretion ineffective.

“Only the best for my valuable employees.” He gave her a friendly wink.

“King Rashid has been generous enough to prepare  _ three _ rooms for us,” Ja’far told her. “You were a last minute whim on the part of Sin, so, we weren’t able to send word ahead that there would be four of us. Sin and I will be sharing a room, and you and Hinahoho will have the remaining two.”

“What?” Sinbad objected, “I’m the head of this company. If anyone should get a room to themselves, it’s me.”

“I don’t mind sharing a room with Ja’far.” Thalia said without thinking. “Hinahoho will need a full bed to himself, and you want a room to yourself…”

“No.”

“No.”

Sinbad and Ja’far shot down her idea at the same time.

“Thalia can stay with me.” Sinbad decided, draping a protective arm over her shoulders.

“Thalia is a princess who has a reputation to protect.” Ja’far protested. “How will it look if she sleeps in the same room as ‘The Lady Killer of the Seven Seas?’”

Thalia struggled to see the problem. “I really don’t mind. We slept in the same room on the way here, anyways. I’d trust any of you guys. I know none of you would hurt me.” They’d proven as much over the months she’d known them.

“Is she always this naive?” Ja’far threw a scornful look in her direction only to receive a warning glare from Sinbad.

“If I may interject…” Hinahoho inserted himself forcefully into the conversation. “Thalia, Ja’far is right. You shouldn’t be sharing a room with any of us. It doesn’t matter what actually goes on in the room; it matters what people  _ think  _ is going on in the room. As a princess and a delegate representing the Sindria Trading Company, you have a responsibility to refrain from any actions that will reflect poorly on yourself or the company.”

Thalia grew quiet. Hinahoho was right. So far, she had managed to keep what had happened to her at Ria Venus Island quiet, but if rumors started about her and Sinbad, all that would have been for nothing.

Apparently, Thalia wasn’t the only one Hinahoho had persuaded. Sinbad let out a resigned sigh, removing his arm from her shoulders.

 “Ja’far can stay with me.”

The guard cleared her throat, and Thalia realized they had stopped walking a while ago. “Are you ready to go in?”

“Yes, of course. Our apologies.” Ja’far gave the guard a sheepish grin.

The delegation proceeded with Sinbad in front, followed by Hinahoho and Ja’far, and Thalia bringing up the rear as the lowest ranking member. To avoid drawing attention to herself, she bowed to King Rashid as though she were a commoner, flaring her skirts out to the sides before kneeling. She wasn’t here to make a scene. 

Sinbad completed the speech he’d prepared to thank King Rashid for his support of company and its move to Balbadd. There was a long silence afterward, and Thalia shrank in on herself, wondering if they had somehow offended King Rashid. The others tensed as well.

At last, the king spoke. “There is no need for such formality. Just speak to me as you always have. Welcome back Sinbad. It’s good to see you again.” His gaze turned to Thalia. He seemed to be measuring her up. “I’ve seen your other friends before, but not this one. Is this a new companion? She handles herself as though she’s been in court before.”

Having been acknowledged, Thalia had no choice but to answer. She rose, leaving her head bowed and her hands raised, manners that had been drilled into her since childhood. 

“Your Majesty is observant. My name is Princess Thalia Alexandris, daughter of the late king and queen Hypatos and Simay Alexandris of the subjugated kingdom of Attica. I appear before you today as a humble servant of the Sindria company.” 

“Ah,” King Rashid relaxed back in his chair. “Little Thalia. You were quite small the last time we met. You wouldn’t remember me. I wish to express my deepest sympathies for your losses.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Now that she had revealed her status, she remained standing as would be proper for a princess. To lower herself again would be to accept acknowledge Parthevia’s invasion as legitimate. She was the true heir to the throne, not the Parthevian Royal Family.

King Rashid turned his attention back to Sinbad. “The first time we met, you were unbelievably rash. You have so much courage, it could be called recklessness. I’m not sure whether that’s admirable or shocking.”

Sinbad scratched his chin sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I throw myself into the things I want to do wholeheartedly and then they turn out like this.”

“That’s for sure,” Ja’far grumbled. “Please try putting yourself in the position of those around you for once.”

Sinbad and Ja’far began a heated whispered exchange. Thalia cleared her throat to signal they were behaving inappropriately, and the two boys immediately ceased their squabble. 

Turning his attention back to King Rashid, Sinbad spoke, his voice subdued. “Actually, in becoming a slave, I realized something. The world is full of so many unreasonable things besides war. I’m glad I was able to discover that for myself. I learned that seemingly kind people are capable of terrible things, and that there are thousands of people out there like those children, people helpless to change their own situations.” He then unclasped his hands, forming a resolute fist. The next time he spoke, his voice was forceful and confident. “For the sake of people like them, I’m more determined than ever to build a country. Now that I have the resources, the time has come. I’m ready to fulfill my destiny.”

Thalia’s heart was stirred by the power in his voice, a fervent passion igniting in her veins. Yes, Sinbad’s resolve could make anything possible, even his ridiculous dream, and she was here, helping to make it happened. She didn’t have to choose between her destiny and his. She could help him now, take her time. She was only sixteen. She could put off finding a husband for a couple of years and focus on helping Sinbad. There wasn’t much she could do for her country right now anyway.

“I see.” King Rashid’s grip tightened around his scepter. “I have no problem with you building a country, but I do have one question to ask. What are you planning to do about land?”

Sinbad didn’t answer at first and Thalia stared in disbelief. How did he not have an answer ready? Hadn’t he thought about this before? Had he really never even considered—?

“I don’t suppose you could let me have a small corner of Balbadd?”

“No.”

He really  _ hadn’t  _ thought this through, had he?

King Rashid spoke. “A country’s foundation is its land. It’s both your assets and your resources. However, most land in the world already belongs to one country or another. Historically, the only way to expand a country’s territory has been to conquer and invade another country, and by doing so, it just promotes even more war. Isn’t that right, Thalia?”

Thalia nodded solemnly. She could not allow Parthevia continue its unjust reign over her people, even if it meant risking the lives of herself and countless soldiers. “You are correct, Your Majesty.”

He tilted his head in acknowledgement of her answer before pointing at the sword and necklace Sinbad had placed on the floor beside him. “But you have those, your metal vessels. This power of yours surpasses human knowledge, and should you use it, it wouldn’t be difficult for you to destroy a country in a single night.”

Thalia drew in a sharp breath. She’d seen Sinbad use his metal vessels once, creating a shimmering snowfall for his performance. They had been gentle and beautiful, fluttering around like weightless crystalline shards. She’d been in awe at the time, believing that this was the power of his metal vessels— to bring beauty into the world. What King Rashid was describing was a weapon of mass destruction. Could something capable of creating such beauty also be capable of such devastation? 

“I need one!” she blurted without thinking. Quickly, she covered her mouth, wishing she could stuff the words back inside. The outburst had been inappropriate, and now all eyes were on her.

King Rashid’s lips pulled into a thin line. “Princess, dungeons are dangerous places filled with perils that have killed the strongest of men. It is not a place to enter lightly.”

Thalia lowered her head further, heat flooding her face. Of course, the idea of someone like her fighting was ridiculous.

_ “You seem pretty interested. Do you like swords?” _

She was an Attican woman of nobility. Her role was to stay in her corner of her house— not to covet the world of men...

_ “I bet with some practice, you would be just as good as I am. Would you like to touch it?”  _

… the world of peasants…

_ “Come to the palace sometime. I can order everyone away. No one has to know.” _

… the world of barbarians… 

_ “That’s it. Go ahead and unsheathe it.” _

If she tried to step too far outside that role, bad things happened. Bad things always happened.

_ “She’ll bring a curse upon this entire nation!” _

“Forgive me, Your Majesty. I spoke rashly.”

King Rashid tilted his head and let out a small noise of agreement before returning his attention to Sinbad. “As I was saying, it would be awfully hypocritical of you to found your country through conflict when you dream of creating a country to end conflicts. So, what will you do, Sinbad? How will you create your own country?”

Thalia waited for Sinbad’s response, shoving her memories and her shame back into the locked box inside her chest. Things would be okay because Sinbad had an answer. He always had an answer.

Except this time he didn’t. Was his dream of a world without suffering and conflict really impossible?

“Don’t look so scared. I’m merely interested in your answer. However…” The king remained rigidly in his seat. “Let me give you some good news as an apology. South of Reim is a land commonly known as “The Dark Continent. It’s a place that’s widely considered to be savage and untouched.”

Hinahoho spoke up for the first time. “The Dark Continent?”

“That’s right. It’s a vast amount of land that belongs to no country. I can’t guarantee it’s the kind of place you’re looking for, but it may be worth taking a look at.”

Thalia let out a deep breath. Yes, of course: the Dark Continent. Growing up, she had seen it on maps, a vast swath of land few dared to explore. Parts of it were barren, other parts lush and thick with jungle. It was home to Heliohapt, a civilization that her country had lost contact with centuries ago, but from which much of their medical knowledge was derived.

King Rashid continued. “Don’t forget, Sinbad. Creating a new society will not be so simple, and creating a new country won’t be any easier.”

“About that…” Sinbad responded hesitantly. “As my mentor…”

Sinbad stopped talking, distracted by something behind the curtain on his left. Suddenly, Thalia heard it too— the grumbling of a child.

“Shut up. I can’t forgive having such a lowly thief in the palace! Mother said as the heir to the throne, I have to have the self-awareness of a king.”

Thalia let out a dismayed squeak as Sinbad rose— in the presence of a king— and marched over to the curtain. He’d asked her to help them navigate court, but she couldn’t fix this breach of manners with all the experience in the world. He should have known better than to act on his own. 

Pulling back the drapes, he demanded, “Quit your complaining. You’re being loud. Who are you two anyway?”

The two boys that had been hiding began to scamper in circles, the short one shouting about being killed by a lowly commoner. Thalia struggled to keep her composure as Sinbad further breached decorum, picking up what she could only presume were the royal children by their clothes.

King Rashid sighed, holding his head as though he had a headache. “You two… I thought I told you to stay out of here. Hurry up and go.”

“Hmm?” Sinbad held the squirming children up higher. “What’d you say? Who are these brats.”

Now he was using course language in front of a king! 

Rushing to apologize for Sinbad’s increasingly egregious blunders, Thalia cried, “Forgive him, Your Majesty. He doesn’t know—”

King Rashid raised his hand to cut her off. “There is no need for apologies, Princess. I know your father was very strict, but my palace is run differently. You may feel at home here.”

Grateful for the invitation to relax, Thalia lowered her hands and raised her head, just as Sinbad set the rambunctious children down on the steps leading to the raised platform on which King Rashid sat.

“As for these ‘brats’, they are my sons, Ahbmad and Sahbmad.”

Thalia approached them and knelt down so that she was at eye level with the two boys. “Hello, Ahbmad, Sahbmad. Do you think those are nice things to say about this young man?” She gestured to Sinbad. “Why don’t you apologize.”

Ahbmad spoke while Sahbmad cowered behind him. “It’s the truth! Why should I apologize?”

“Because—”

King Rashid cut Thalia off. “I’m afraid those two are beyond reasoning with. It’s best to just let them go.”

Thalia suspected that with a stern but gentle hand, they could be reigned in— she had yet to meet a child who was truly bad. Still, it was not her place to get involved in another family’s affairs.

She took a step back, “Of course, King Rashid.”

“So wait,” Sinbad said, pinching Ahbmad’s plump belly. “If these are your sons, how come they look nothing like you?”

“Please don’t torture the child.” Thalia shot her friend a stern look.

“I’m not!”

Ahbmad stomped his foot. “That’s right! This is torture! This thief is torturing me! You insolent thief, I’m going to have you thrown out of the palace  _ immediately! _ ”

“I like to see you try,” Sinbad scowled. “I’m here on official business with the king, and I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Thalia coughed. “Actually you have several offenses.”

“You can’t treat me like this!” Ahbmad shouted one last time. “I’m going to tell mother!” 

With that the two boys finally scampered out of the room, taking their chaos with them.

King Rashid cleared his throat, casting his eyes to the ground. “I’m afraid this happens all the time, although it’s quite embarrassing. Maybe it’s because I left their education to their mother, but somehow they turned into little hooligans. It’s fine as long as I remain on the throne, but it hurts my head just thinking about one day leaving this country in the hands of my sons.” Burying his face in his hands, he let out a large sigh. “Even I have to put my all into maintaining this country. Nobody’s perfect.”

Lifting his head again, he continued. “No country is perfect either. You understand that, right, Sinbad? Your homeland is a good example…”

“Has something happened in Parthevia?”

“Parthevia has agreed to sign a cease-fire treaty with Reim.” 

Thalia scowled, remembering Nerva’s fake lamentations about the tragic fate of her family. They seemed especially empty now that she knew his father had agreed to a truce with the country at fault.

King Rashid turned his attention once again to Thalia. “I apologize, Princess. I understand Parthevia’s affairs must be a painful subject for you.”

Thalia accepted his apology gracefully, bowing her head and raising her clasped hands in front of her heart. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, Your Majesty.”

Rashid continued, “The previous emperor passed away and the princess went missing. The current emperor is too young. It seems all domestic affairs have been put in the hands of the General of the Royal Guard—”

_ General Barbarossa.  _ It had to be him.

Her fingernails began to dig in to her palms. That injust mad had helped slaughter her family and was rewarded with more power than anyone of his position should have been allowed. It was disgusting.

“Thalia,” Ja’far hissed. “Are you alright? You look… scary.”

“Oh,” She focused on relaxing her posture and schooling her face into a serene expression. “I’m fine.”

She  _ was  _ fine. She had to be. She had to keep herself together or else everything could fall apart. Her grudge against Serendine couldn’t get out. Thalia hadn’t seen much of Serendine at the company, but someone as charismatic as her could weasel her way out of anything. After all, for years, Serendine had played Thalia like a fool, luring her in, making her think Serendine cared.

“—I think it would be a good idea to think about what you want to do, and why you want to build your own country.”

When Sinbad failed to respond, Hinahoho spoke up. “Thank you, King Rashid. We will take your advice into deep consideration.“ 

That night, the streets of Balbadd were noisy and boisterous, but Sinbad was silent. It was all Thalia could hear. She hadn’t listened to part of King Rashid’s speech, but surely whatever he’d said hadn’t been  _ that  _ bad. So why was it they were back to the way things had been after he’d gotten out of the punishment room? 

No, things were worse. He’d locked himself away in his room for dinner. Ja’far and Hinahoho had assured her he was fine, that he was just thinking things over, but Thalia was afraid. She was afraid of losing him again, that he wouldn’t bounce back this time. So, she stood outside his door, with her hand raised to knock. He might be mad that she wasn’t giving him space, but— 

Before she had a chance to move, the door opened. She and Sinbad stood there for a moment, neither one speaking. Thalia was too stunned, and judging by the expression on his face, he was too. His eyes locked on her hand, still raised in the air, and he cracked a subdued smile.

“I was thinking about going for a walk. Would you like to come?”

Thalia nodded rigidly, relief flooding her. He was talking again. She wasn’t losing him.

Gently, he wrapped her hand around her still raised fist and guided it back to her side.

After gathering the others, the four of them wandered through the city, exploring. They walked until rows of mansions gave way to shanties. In this new area, dirty children in rags began crowd around them, offering flowers.

“Don’t accept them,” Ja’far advised Thalia. “They’ll expect payment.”

Thalia stopped walking and accepted a flower, offering a generous sum in exchange. Ja’far watched this transaction with horror.

“You can’t just do that,” he groaned. “Once they think you have money, they won’t leave you alone.”

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Thalia responded, accepting another flower, this time from a little girl.

“What are you going to do, try to save everyone here?” Ja’far challenged, looking at her small coin purse.

She looked into the big brown eyes of one of the children, her heart breaking. He was so thin. How often did he go hungry? “How am I supposed to say no?” she asked.

““I know you want to help,” Hinahoho sighed, “but Balbadd needs to sort out its own problems.”

Thalia looked at the scene around her: a mother huddling with her baby, people so ill they couldn’t sit upright. She wanted to ask how many people had to die waiting for the needed reforms to happen, but kept her mouth shut, putting her coin purse away. The children wailed, desperately clinging to her skirts, begging her to buy their flowers. She channeled every ounce of meanness she could muster into a single stern look, sending the children backing away obediently.

“Yeah,” Ja’far muttered his agreement with Hinahoho as a pair of younger children climbed around in the garbage heap towering above him “But this place is…”

“The slums, huh?” Hinahoho mused. “I guess it’s like King Rashid said. Building and maintaining a country won’t be easy.”

“Sinbad can do it,” Thalia asserted, joining her best friend at his side. Her eyes drifted down to his fist clenched so tightly, his knuckles had turned white, and she could tell. She could tell that seeing people in this condition made him as angry as any of them. “You can,” she repeated in a whisper. “If anyone can it’s you.”

_ He can certainly do a better job than this.  _ She left that thought unsaid. King Rashid had said he was doing his best, but Thalia was beginning to wonder. Was he really doing anything to address this? If he was failing so many people this badly, was it really okay to leave him on the throne?

“You’re right,” Sinbad told her. When he turned around, he flashed a soft smile at their other two friends. “I’ve decided. We’re going to the dark continent.”

Thalia took his fist and gently pried it open. Neither of them could save these people now, but the future was bright. Someday they would both be able to make a difference. 

“Should we go back?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah.” He turned his smile to her. “Let’s go.”

Back at the palace, they settled down in their rooms, three suites right next to one another. Thalia lay on her back, supported by a soft mattress and plush pillows, staring up at the ornate ceiling. How long had it been since Thalia had a room to herself? Not since Attica, when she’d been a stupid, naive princess who thought she could run away from her problems.

If she’d been a good child, if she hadn’t run away, she would be like the rest of her family— dead. Or maybe not. Maybe she would have married Nerva and it would have saved everyone— her family, her country. If she hadn’t run away, maybe things would have been different. Her family’s blood was on her hands. She shouldn’t be here. She shouldn’t be alive.

No, she didn’t really believe that.

The fall of Attica wasn’t completely her fault, was it? None of this would have happened if it weren’t for Parthevia’s avaricious appetite to consume everything within its ever-widening path. Parthevia, the same country that had taken Sinbad’s father from him, was to blame. Moreover, she knew exactly who within that country was responsible, didn’t she? That General Barbarossa man and Serendine, the girl who had the audacity to smile in Thalia’s direction whenever they passed each other in the hallways of the company.

Something stirred within her-- something so hot it sent chills down her spine, so powerful it strained her breathing. It was the same thing she had experienced earlier that day in the throne room: rage. 


End file.
